Todo por un Sueño
by O.wonderr
Summary: AU/ Millie Bobby Brown tiene desde los 10 años un plan meticulosamente elaborado para conseguir todo lo que quiere, Talento y disciplina para el baile Notas perfectas Capitana de porristas La absoluta reina de la escuela Juilliard. Cuando ve su plan de vida amenazada por nadie mas que Finn Wolfhard, el perdedor mas grande del instituto decide poner manos a la obra.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Millie Bobby Brown PoV**

.

.

El despertador sonó exactamente 3 veces antes que Millie lo apagara con un certero movimiento, eran las 5:30 Am.  
El día ya había comenzado y no había tiempo que perder. Se permitió desperezarse solo un momento antes de saltar de la cama y meterse al baño de su habitación. Para Millie la rutina era disciplina, y si algo ella poseía era esto.

A las 5:40 se encontraba en el sótano de su casa donde su padre había hecho instalar un improvisado salón de baile con espejos en una de las murallas y con una barra adherida a él, calentaba durante 20 minutos con movimiento básicos luego bailaba durante 30 min más, era lunes por lo que tocaba música clásica, cada día tocaba un ritmo diferente. A las 6:30 en punto subía de vuelta a su habitación para una ducha rápida, sobre su cama se encontraba un implacable uniforme de porrista recién planchado. No solía usarlo todos los días pero era lunes, eso significaba que era día de práctica y como buena capitana debía tomarse las cosas en serio. Se vistió y maquillo sutilmente. A las 7:15 como un reloj se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar con sus padres como todas las mañanas.

Para muchos esta rutina diaria resultaría exagerada, para cualquiera claro excepto para Millie Bobby Brown, si algo tenía en su vida eran objetivos y estos se alcanzaban a través de cualquier medio. No por nada había logrado ser la estudiante con uno de los promedios más alto de su generación, también era la capitana del equipo de porristas y por qué no decirlo una de las chicas más populares del instituto (si no era las más) Para mantener todo esto se necesitaba disciplina, perseverancia y astucia porque Millie Bobby Brown no aceptaba nada menos que la perfección, claro sus padres tampoco.

—Buenos días princesa —le dijo su padre a la vez que ella depositaba un beso en una de sus mejillas —¿Bailando temprano otra vez? —le pregunto mientras bebía de su café distraídamente y leía su Tablet sobre la mesa.

—Literalmente ensayo durante todas las mañanas antes del colegio desde...eh siempre. —Respondió Millie arrugando el entrecejo mientras echaba un poco más de arándanos a su yogurt. Claro que su padre sabia esto, cuando comenzó años atrás no había mañana que no se levantara suplicándole que por favor lo dejara dormir un poco más, razón por la que le instalo su salón de baile en el sótano.

—Bueno quizás quieras reconsiderarlo de ahora en adelante. —le dijo su madre mientras le servía jugo de pomelo con una mano y con la otra revisaba su celular. —tienes el rostro algo cansado últimamente. —añadió sugerentemente aun sin mirarla.

—Bueno debo hacerlo si quiero entrar a Juilliard, mi rostro puede conseguirme muchas cosas pero no una plaza ahí. —respondió con desdén luego de ver como sus padres intercambiaban una mirada. —Cuantas veces debo repetírselos, esto no es un capricho.

—Bueno Millie, contigo es difícil saber cuándo no lo es. —le atajo su madre rodando sus ojos. —tienes las mejores clasificaciones de tu generación, tienes un montón de cursos avanzados ¡Podrías entrar a cualquier de las Ivy league!

—¡Juilliard está al nivel de las Ivy league! —dijo Millie alterada —Solo porque no quiera estudiar algo tradicional quiere decir que no pueda estudiar en una buena universidad, ¡Es casi exclusiva por dios santo!

—No por eso significa que te asegure un futuro prometedor —le dijo su padre con voz más conciliadora —Millie hoy es un gran día, Nos llamaron del instituto para informarnos que esta semana comienzan las entrevistas vocacionales ¡es crucial que elijas tus pasos sabiamente de ahora en adelante!

—Pues ya lo he hecho —respondió Millie de forma altiva — y el que ustedes no estén de acuerdo no es mi problema. Entrare a Juilliard y estudiare danza.

—Pues eso espero. —dijo su madre con la misma voz altiva de ella —Si terminas estudiando en una de esas universidades que se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina, no valdría absolutamente la pena ¡francamente no sé si esa millonaria universidad lo valga!

—Claro que lo vale, y si el dinero es el problema, soy tan buena que me ganare la beca de entrada anticipada—grito Millie mientras se levantaba de la mesa — ¡ya verán lo jodidamente buena que soy! –exclamo saliendo de la cocina ante los llamados de sus padres.

Estaba harta que no tomaran enserio su sueño de estudiar danza, no es como si fuera algún tipo de sorpresa, ¡bailaba desde los 4 años! Es cierto que nunca profesionalmente por el deseo de sus padres de que solo fuera algún tipo de hobby o capricho como la mayoría de las cosas que ella hacía, pero no lo era. Para Millie bailar era lo más importante, era lo único real que tenía y para lo único en que se sentía realmente buena, además acababa de empezar su último año de preparatoria, si había algún momento de decidir su futuro era ahora.

Siempre había sido igual, no importa cuán perfecta ella fuera, para sus padres nunca era suficiente. Sus hermanos mayores estudiaron en universidades tradicionales en carreras mucho más aun, por esto ella siempre se había esforzado por ser la mejor en todo, con dos hermanos perfectos y mayores habían pocas cosas que podía hacer para sorprender a sus padres, aun así se esforzaba mucho para así obtener el reconocimiento que merecía, pero al parecer nada de lo que pudiera hacer era suficiente, y el hecho de querer estudiar danza no hacía más que estropearlo todo ¡Pero ya iban a ver! Les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban cuando Juilliard la llamara en diciembre pidiéndole por favor que se uniera a su universidad, ya verían.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente Millie recogió su mochila mientras salía de casa justo al mismo momento que un Volkswagen Beetle convertible se estacionaba fuera de su entrada.

—¡Justo a tiempo Mills! –Grito una chica pelirroja al tiempo que tocaba la bocina con una mano y la saludaba con la otra –nunca deja de sorprenderme nuestra amistad, ¡estamos completamente sincronizadas! —rio mientras abrazaba a la castaña una vez se sentaba junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto.

Millie rodo los ojos ante la risas de la pelirroja, Sadie Sink era sin duda la persona más feliz que conocía y la conocía hace 8 años, así que era decir mucho. La conoció a penas llego a vivir a Estados unidos desde Inglaterra a los 9 años.

Sadie Sink desde pequeña poseyó una belleza particular, era muy blanca, pecosa, con ojos azules y con una larga cabellera pelirroja, donde fuera siempre llamaba la atención pero a los 9 años no era algo que una niña pudiera manejar. Sadie tenía una personalidad muy amigable, de sonrisa fácil y solía ser bastante ingenua lo que provocaba que se metieran bastante con ella. Millie conoció a Sadie el primer día de clases después del primer periodo, cuando paso al baño antes de ir a la cafetería, y fue allí cuando escucho como un grupo de chicas trataba de cortar el cabello de Sadie, diciéndole que los pelirrojos atraían la mala suerte y que la única manera de no atraerla era cortándose el cabello.

— _Nunca había escuchado esas historias –dijo angustiada una pequeña Sadie mientras se encontraba de pie frente al espejo de unos de los lavabos en el baño de chicas –no creo que quiera hacerlo._

— _Ya te lo dijimos Sadie, si no lo haces atraerás la mala suerte –dijo una pequeña rubia mientras caminaba tras la pelirroja balanceando una tijera entre sus manos –si no lo haces ¡nadie en el salón querrá jugar contigo!_

— _¡pero yo no sabía que daba mala suerte! –lloro mientras dos chicas la rodeaban._

— _no te preocupes Sadie, si lo haces todos sabrán que ya no darás mala suerte ¡todos querrán ser tus amigos otra vez! —dijo una chica morena mientras ponía su mano en uno de sus hombros. –solo deja que Iris corte tu cabello y todo se va a solucionar ¡enserio! Así que... ¿estas lista? –le pregunto mientras la chica rubia se acercaba con sus tijeras._

 _La pelirroja asintió en silencio mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, justo cuando Iris estaba por cortar el primer mechón se escuchó como la puerta principal se azotaba con fuerza._

— _¡Basta déjenla en paz! –Millie había entrado en el baño y se dirigía directo hacia la pelirroja – no tienes que hacerlo, ¡son puras mentiras!_

— _¡no lo son! —exclamo la rubia cruzándose de brazos –mi madre me ha dicho que solían quemarlos en las plazas ¡por traer mala suerte y ser brujos!_

— _¡Eso es basura! —exclamo la castaña, colocando sus brazos como jarras —Aun si fuera cierto ¡eran estupideces que la gente creía antes! ¡No pueden obligarla a cortar su cabello!_

— _Ella quería hacerlo —se defendió la morena —no la estábamos obligando, además ¿quién te crees que eres tú? ¿Siquiera vas a esta escuela?_

— _Claro que sí, mi nombre es Millie Bobby Brown ¡y si la estaban engañando para que lo hiciera! –les recrimino apuntándolas con el dedo._

— _¿y si lo hicimos qué? ¿Qué harás? —dijo la rubia mirándola de mala manera aun con las tijeras en una de sus manos. –nadie va a creerte._

 _Millie se acercó a ella y le quito las tijeras de un golpe –Vaya veo que tiene tus iniciales grabadas, bonito –sonrió mientras extedia su mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetaba las tijeras, acercándolas hacia su palma –si no se van y la dejan en paz diré que me cortaron._

 _Por un segundo todas las chicas del baño abrieron los ojos con miedo, pero casi de inmediato la chica morena comenzó a reír. —no te atreverías, estás jugando con nosotras_.

— _¿Lo estoy? –susurro Millie mientras se hacía un pequeño corte justo bajo el pulgar y le arrojaba con suavidad las tijera a la morena quien las agarro instintivamente._

 _Todas soltaron un gemido —¡Estas completamente loca! —exclamo Iris, mientras la morena soltaba las tijeras hacia el piso._

— _le diré al director que fueron ustedes, después de todo tiene las iniciales de Iris —dijo la castaña sonriendo –pero si se van de aquí ahora no diré nada._

— _¡Ellie! —exclamo la rubia asustada –debemos irnos_

— _Bien, estas completamente loca Brown nadie querrá juntarse contigo –dijo la morena mientras se daban la vuelta para salir del baño._

— _¡Si le dicen a alguien le cuento al director! —grito Millie antes que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ambas chicas._

— _¡Oh no, tu mano! –Exclamo la pelirroja asustada tomando su mano y mirándola de cerca -¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _Millie solo se encogió de hombros –no me gusta que engañen a la gente._

— _No sabía que estaban haciendo eso, creí que eran mis amigas —dijo Sadie con pesar mientras miraba el piso._

— _Bueno creo que no lo eran –dijo la castaña –Pero está bien, tranquila...yo puedo serlo, si quieres claro –agrego rápidamente luego de ver como la chica frente ella se ponía a llorar._

— _¿lo serias en verdad? –a pesar de que Millie lo había dicho para tranquilizarla, luego que la pelirroja le preguntara esto último y ver su mirada llena de ilusión supo que lo decía enserio._

— _Por supuesto – le sonrió mientras Sadie saltaba de alegría._

— _Nunca nadie me había defendido así –dijo Sadie mientras se agachaba a recoger la tijera que iris había dejado abandonada en el suelo del baño – ¡vamos a hacerlo oficial! –Exclamo justo antes de hacerse un pequeño corte en el mismo lugar donde Millie se lo había hecho y luego le extendía la mano —¿Amigas? –le pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _A pesar del asombro, Millie no dudo en darle la mano –Amigas –le sonrío de vuelta._

— _¡Genial! –Exclamo la pelirroja abrazándola mientras daba saltitos –Me llamo Sadie Sink, por cierto._

Y desde ese día nunca más se habían separado, cuando recordaba esa historia no dejaba de impresionarse en como manejo la situación con tan solo 9 años, claramente llevaba el juego de la manipulación en la sangre, y con los años había llegarlo a pulirlo bastante bien. Junto a Sadie se habían convertido en las chicas más populares en la escuela a punta de saber jugar el juego de la jerarquía social, no había sido tarea fácil pero hacían una dupla insuperable. Millie era la fuerza y la conspiración, poseía una fuerza de atracción envidiable, cada vez que llegaba a algún lugar lo inundaba con su presencia, como una fuerza de la naturaleza incontrolable. La gente le temía y la admiraba por igual. Sadie en cambio era encantadora, era tan agradable que todo el mundo le encantaba estar cerca de ella, a lo que Sadie siempre sacaba provecho porque a diferencia de Millie, quien no hablaba con nadie que no estuviera en su grupo de amigos, Sadie hablaba con todo el mundo o mejor dicho todo el mundo hablaba con ella. No había nada que pasara en el instituto que Sadie no supiera, tenía la mayor fuente de información del campus entero y gracias a esto Millie había ideado mil y un planes brillantes, lo que las había posicionado en la cima de la escala social.

Que podía decir, juntas simplemente era todo lo bueno.

—Te recuerdo que soy yo quien siempre es la que tiene que esperar por ti –le dijo Millie cuando la pelirroja arrancaba el motor hacia la escuela, desde que sus padres le habían regalado ese auto y apenas saco el permiso la pasaba a buscar cada mañana sagradamente.

—¡Pero hoy no mi querida Millie! Hoy estamos sincronizadas –exclamo mientras sincronizaba su celular a la radio del auto –Tanto así que te puedo decir que hoy tu desayuno no salió nada bien, así que suéltalo, ¿le faltaron arándanos a tu yogurt o tus padres están nervioso por las entrevistas vocacionales?

Millie soltó un suspiro, cualquiera podría pensar que eran el dúo más conspirativo y superficial del instituto, pero eso no quitaba que eran las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener, sabían leerse con tal claridad que solo bastaba un minuto juntas para saber que a la otra le había pasado algo, Millie podría aparentar que no le importaba absolutamente nadie excepto ella misma pero no era real, al menos no con Sadie. Podría morir por la pelirroja si fuera necesario.

—Por las entrevistas –gimió Millie con hastió –aun no pueden interiorizar el hecho que estudiare danza y mucho menos me creen capaz de entrar a Juilliard

—Oh pero lo harás –sentencio Sadie con una sonrisa mientras entraba al estacionamiento del instituto –Ya verás como el consejero te dirá "Señorita Brown no se preocupe con este currículo escolar Juilliard le rogara de rodillas que entre a sus aulas"

—Graciosa –sonrío Millie mientras bajaban del auto una vez estacionado –pero tengo absoluta fe en mí así que terminara pasando justo eso gracias.

—En cambio yo estoy hecha un lio –Se quejó Sadie mientras caminaban dentro del instituto –no tengo absoluta idea de que es lo que hare ¡hasta mis padres están preocupados! Temen que termine volviendo a Texas a criar ganado con la familia de mi padre o algo así.

—Eso no suena a un plan completamente malo, al menos saldrías de la ciudad –dijo una voz detrás de ellas una vez llegaban a sus casilleros. –mis padres están convencidos que me quedare con la empresa familiar aquí, claramente no les mencione el hecho que lo único que sé que quiero hacer de mi vida es precisamente no quedarme en esta ciudad.

—¡Noah! –exclamo Sadie una vez se giró a verlo -¿y nos abandonaras así nada más?

—Siempre tendremos Paris –Le respondió con acento marcado mientras besaba la mano de Sadie y está colocaba su mano libre sobre su frente de forma dramática.

—vaya Noah has mejorado considerablemente tu Humphrey Bogart –Dijo Millie con sorna una vez sus amigos se separaban riendo.

—Como todos saben prefiero mil veces a Ilsa Lund, pero Bogart dice las mejores líneas –Dijo Noah mientras se encogía de hombros.

Millie rio, Noah Schnapp era el eslabón que le faltaba a su grupo, la pata que sostenía su taburete, la voz de la razón cuando sus planes se volvían demasiado descabellados o eran demasiado malignos, generalmente no lo escuchaban, pero este tenía el don de saber cuándo algo iba a salir demasiado mal, y cuando esto ocurría generalmente se encargaba de hacer el control de daños. Noah era un chico con un montón de influencias, era rico y eso lo había vuelto despreocupado. Al no preocuparle el dinero se preocupaba de otras cosas, tenía un montón de contactos en todos lados, si querías esconder algo, encontrar algo hasta ¡comprar lo que sea! Era con Noah con quien debías hablar.

A pesar de su reputación de moral discutible, Noah era un dulce. Con ellas al menos era un buen amigo dispuesto a ayudarlas en lo que sea y ellas también hubieran dado cualquier cosa por él, después de todo fueron Millie y Sadie quienes lo defendieron frente todo el instituto cuando se supo que era gay, casi el único declarado abiertamente en el lugar.

Cuando encuentras gente dispuesta a dar todo por ti a pesar de como seas como persona, te aferras con todo lo que tienes y no los dejas ir por nada del mundo. Así eran ellos tres.

—¿Así que también tienen cita con el consejero escolar hoy? –Pregunto Noah mientras paraban en su casillero por sus cosas. –A mí no me toca hasta en la tarde.

—Yo tengo en el primer periodo –dijo Millie con desinterés –sé que me ira perfectamente así que creo que volveré a clases bastante pronto.

—Me sorprende que siquiera hayas considerado ir —Dijo Noah con una sonrisa –Creí que tu plan de Juilliard que tienes desde los 10 años no permitían fallas ni cuestionamientos.

—No lo hace –Contesto Millie fulminándolo con la mirada –lo hago por mis padres que si no, no me dejan en paz.

—Oh tranquila entonces de seguro luego que salgas, el consejero llamara a Juilliard para pedirles que tengan la alfombra lista para que te reciban como deben –Dijo Noah haciéndole una reverencia. Millie rodo los ojos pero aun así le contesto con un reverencia real.

—Sé que todo saldrá perfectamente Mills –Dijo Sadie posando su mano sobre su hombre como señal de apoyo –Yo en cambio seré un desastre, al menos recién me toca mañana. –Agrego con pesar mientras revisaba la pantalla de su celular. –Creo que es hora de...

El timbre la interrumpió en medio de la frase y todos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, Sadie y Noah se despidieron de Millie para dirigirse a sus clases, mientras ella se dirigía donde el consejero escolar. Se supone que debería ir cada principio de año, pero al tener un plan infalible y calculadamente planificado nunca lo tomo en cuenta, solo que este al ser su último año era obligatorio agendar una cita. Una completa pérdida de tiempo si le preguntaban su opinión.

Solo tuvo que tocar una vez para que desde dentro, el consejero le permitiera el paso. La oficina era un caos por así decirlo, estaba llena de carpetas por todos lados y también folletos de todo tipo. Millie se sorprendió un poco al no ver al mismo consejero que había tenido la escuela prácticamente desde su apertura, el señor Carrow era un señor de edad avanzada, un poco anticuado en sus prácticas y si le preguntaban a ella un completo inútil que solo se dedicaba a esperar en sus silla a que diera la hora de salida entregando folletos de tanto e tanto a los desafortunados que le tocara pasar por ahí.

En cambio la mirada que recibió detrás del escritorio era mucho muchísimo más joven, Un hombre delgado con cabello castaño con un peinado perfectamente desordenado, se levantó una vez Millie estuvo frente a él, era muy alto y dedujo que debía ser recién un recién titulado pues se veía bastante joven.

—¿Millie Bobby Brown no es verdad? –le pregunto el joven con una sonrisa amable, era apuesto.

—Si soy yo –Respondió aun un poco sorprendida.

—Me llamo Joe Keery – le extendió la mano para luego indicar el asiento frente su escritorio para que tomara asiento –soy el nuevo consejero estudiantil, lamentablemente el señor Carrow jubilo este semestre por lo que acabo de empezar, es por eso el desorden discúlpame por esto. –se disculpó moviendo un montón de carpetas para hacer espacio.

-No te preocupes, francamente creo que era hora que el señor Carrow se jubilara, no es que era un mal consejero solo era algo anticuado –dijo Millie mientras señalaba todas las carpetas –claramente no era amigo de las computadoras.

Joe rio –Por supuesto me tomara semanas ingresar todo esto al sistema, Pero bueno...—se quejó levemente mientras seguía revisando algunas carpetas buscando algo.

—Si busca mi carpeta dudo mucho que se encuentre actualizada, hace un montón de tiempo que no venía a hacer estas entrevistas...

-¡La encontré! –exclamo Joe a la vez que sacaba una carpeta con las palabras Juilliard impresa en su caratula. Millie se sorprendió un poco al ver como abría la carpeta y dentro de ella sacaba su expediente y el de alguien más. –Al parecer aunque no venias muy seguido, el señor Carrow hacia un excelente trabajo de investigación a sus alumnos. –Millie se movió incomoda en su asiento.

—Señorita Brown, por lo que dice su informe tiene deseos de ingresar a Juilliard a estudiar danza el próximo año.

—Así es —Correspondió Millie segura de sí misma –Desde los 10 años he armado un riguroso plan para lograrlo.

—Lo noto, Ha participado en cada ballet o presentación del cuerpo de baile del instituto desde primer año, no solo es la capitana de las porristas también les hace las coreografías al equipo el año anterior gracias a eso llegaron a las nacionales, aún así declinó cualquier oferta de becado por deportes...

—En Juilliard no permiten becas por deportes, aún así me esfuerzo por mi equipo, nuestros partidos son los más vistos a nivel ciudad gracias a nuestras coreografías y la final de las nacionales nos robaron complemente no fue mi culpa en lo absoluto. —agrego Millie rápidamente, recordaba perfectamente como habían terminado en segundo lugar gracias una penalización que tuvieron al ejecutar mal una pirámide, cosa que no fue culpa de ella si no del instituto rival que habían mojado la pista justo antes de salir ellos. Perdieron sí, pero Millie se encargó personalmente de arruinarles su triunfo, esa delegación al volver a casa fueron amonestados y les cancelaron el baile de celebración ya que encontraron fotografías de los participantes borrachos y desnudos en los cuartos del hotel. Fotografías que fueron enviadas anónimamente al director de la institución de la ciudad vecina. (Por si no había quedado claro si, ella las envió y no, no se arrepentía de nada)

—También tomas clases avanzadas en un montón de materias y clases particulares de danza desde los 4 años. Tus calificaciones están por mucho arriba del promedio, casi perfectas. Cielos señorita Brown tenemos un expediente magnifico aquí —dijo Joe sonriéndole. Millie casi tuvo que morderse el labio para no responder "Oh por supuesto mira con quien hablas" y solo se limitó a sonreír de vuelta.

—Aun así Millie, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —Antes que Millie pudiera siquiera contestarle, Joe siguió hablando mientras revisaba el otro expediente que estaba junto al de ella. –Me gustaría saber si tienes algún plan B, algún otro lugar donde te gustaría ir si los planes de Juilliard no funcionan.

La sonrisa de Millie sufrió un pequeño tic –¿Un plan B?

—Claro un plan B alguna opción que...

—¡No existe tal plan B!- Exclamo procurando ser respetuosa –Juilliard es mi plan desde los 10 años, es lo que siempre he soñado y es lo que quiero conseguir ¡no existen otras opciones o caminos!

—Oh... okay –Balbuceo Joe volviendo a su expediente —Muy bien Millie, si eso es lo que tú quieres lo evaluaremos ahora mismo. Pero debo serte sincero, Juilliard tiene una taza de acceso del 7% es difícil de entrar, generalmente en colegios con una cantidad de alumnos como la de nosotros no suelen ser aceptados más d estudiantes. Aparte de lo principal que es la postulación, las audiciones son particularmente excluyentes, aun así habiendo logrado este proceso también se considera el desempeño académico, especialmente los créditos que otorgan las clases y proyectos extracurriculares.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿Es que acaso hay otro postulante para Juilliard? ¡¿Acaso esa persona tiene mejor expediente que yo?! ¡Eso es completamente imposible! —expuso Millie claramente perturbada, la situación no estaba saliendo nada como ella esperaba.

-Millie, no puedo revelar los deseos de otros estudiantes pero...

—¡¿Dígame quién es?! O por lo menos dígame que es lo que le hace pensar que remotamente puede competir con mi expediente...

—No puedo decir ese tipo de datos de..

—¡Por favor señor Keery! Usted no lo entiende, este es mi sueño, debo entrar a esta universidad y si me dice que por algún motivo mi posibilidad esta descendiendo merezco saber qué cosa tengo que mejorar, si desea que esto sea una batalla justa debo saber contra que me enfrento. –Millie estaba a punto de colapsar, sabía que el nombre de esa persona estaba en ese estúpido expediente al lado del de ella, solo debía saber qué hacer.

Joe Keery sintió un poco de miedo, Brown era intensa, y temía que en cualquier momento explotara y se lo llevara con ella, era algo idiota de pensar pero no podía evitarlo, de alguna forma sentía que estaba tratando con dinamita pura.

—Está bien te diré que haremos, no puedo decirte quien es pero puedo darte una idea general sobre como se encuentran, prácticamente esta persona tiene un historial académico igual de envidiable que el suyo pero donde destaca es en los créditos académicos, posee muchos y ahí es donde podríamos quedarnos cortos, sin embargo no es algo de qué preocuparse. Si sigues como hasta ahora todo saldrá bien, pero no haría mal incluirse a algún club o materia artística que te permita recibir más créditos. –termino de forma calmada con una sonrisa optimista.

La cabeza de Millie funcionaba a mil por hora –Muy bien entonces cuales son los pasos a seguir.

—Muy bien Millie así me gusta –Exclamo Joe contento. – primero debes enfocarte en conseguir más créditos, puede ser en el club de teatro, la banda, el club de pintura, audiovisual...

Mientras más hablaba Joe más ganas de vomitar sentía Millie, ¿se imaginan a ella en la banda? O ¿En el club audiovisual? Santo cielo. No, por supuesto que no, debía a ver otra forma.

—Luego que tengamos los de los créditos listos, viene la postulación. Deberán grabar un demo, en tu caso una cinta de baile. Debe ser la mejor presentación que hayas hecho, o quizás la segunda mejor, guárdate la primera para las audiciones presenciales. — bromeo mientras reía, Millie fingió que se reía también. – Y eso sería todo, por ahora ese es nuestro plan de acción Millie.

—Claro... claro Sr Keery, entonces supongo que hare eso, buscare la forma de hacer el demo inmediatamente. —Balbuceo Millie.

—-Por supuesto —añadió Joe con entusiasmo mientras hacia el ademan de levantarse, Millie lo imito. –Entonces Millie fue un placer...

—¡Estaba pensado sobre las segundas opciones!- le interrumpió antes que terminara de hablar.-Pero no conozco ninguna, me preguntaba si pudiera facilitarme algunos folletos de allí atrás, así para la próxima que venga podemos hablar sobre ellas.

Joe giro su cabeza para mirar los folletos que estaban en el mueble a su espalda —Oh por supuesto, déjame buscar alguno que te sirva ¡Me alegro que hayas decidido tener más opciones!- exclamo contento mientras se giraba dandole la espalda mientras rebuscaba entre un montón de folletos. –justo aquí hay unos bastante buenos de...

Era el momento que Millie estaba esperando, mientras Joe Keery seguía buscando algún folleto de alguna universidad de cuarta, ella aprovecho que estaba de espaldas y extendió sus brazos hacia su escritorio, allí se encontraba su expediente y justo debajo el de la otra persona que quería arruinarle la vida. Saco su teléfono rápidamente desde su falda, con una mano levanto su expediente mientras con la otra sacaba una foto con su teléfono del expediente de abajo, justo en el momento en que Joe se giraba hacia ella se le cayeron un par de folletos por lo que Millie tuvo tiempo de sacar unas cuantas fotos más y volver a su posición normal sin que Joe sospechara nada.

—Aquí tienes Millie, algunos folletos de las universidades más destacadas en artes.

—Muchas gracias Sr Keery, les echare un vistazo y en nuestra próxima reunión le cuento que me parecieron —agradeció Millie con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces estamos en contacto —Joe le sonrió mientras se dirigía a abrirle la puerta —mucho éxito y espero que tu demo quede muy bien.

—Muchas gracias... ¡hasta luego! —se despidió atropelladamente mientras salía lo más calmada posible desde su oficina, una vez en el pasillo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño de chicas entrando en el primer cubículo vacío que encontró.

Saco su celular mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora, era un genio, ¡una maldita genio! A veces se sorprendía a ella misma, es que simplemente no iba a permitir que un aparecido se le ocurriera ir a Juilliard, no cuando ella ha planificado todo meticulosamente durante años, ¡No!

Abrió la galería de fotografías, allí estaban, comenzó leyendo sus calificaciones, Joe tenía razón ¡eran casi perfectas! ¡Tan perfectas como las suyas maldición! Luego vio sus actividades extracurriculares, suspiro con frustración, quien quiera que fuera era un maldito Nerd. Estaba en la banda escolar, en el club audiovisual y ¡en el diario escolar! Esa maldita persona no tenía vida social, estaba a punto de perder el sueño de su vida por un maldito nerd, un loser sin vida.

Su expediente de conducta también estaba ahí, a decir verdad al menos que no fuera una falta grave esto no influía, de no ser así el de Millie estaría bastante mal tambien, tenía un montón de detenciones o reclamaciones por bromas tontas pero ella siempre sabía dónde estaba el límite de lo que se ve como una simple broma a una mancha perjudicial en su expediente, claro esas cosas las pensaba con más cuidado y nunca nadie la descubría.

Cuando vio el expediente de esta persona se sorprendió bastante, ¡prácticamente vivió en detención un par de años! Y no solo eso sino que la cantidad de suspensiones de profesores era alarmante, pero claro eran antiguas al parecer recientemente se estaba comportando con mucho más cuidado. ¡Maldita sea! Esto podría haberle servido, aunque quien sabe, lo viejos hábitos no se pierden.

Siguió bajando por las fotografías hasta que llego a la última página por fin. En sus datos aparecía de donde era, Canadiense, tenía 18 años, la fotografía estaba algo borrosa por lo que tuvo que acercar el teléfono lo más que pudo a sus ojos. Parecía comenzar con F...Flin... no Finn Wolgrad...no Wollpad...no... Wolfhard.  
 **Finn Wolfhard**.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos pesadamente, no sabía quién rayos era ese perdedor de Finn Wolfhard, tampoco le importaba, de hecho sentía un poco, pero solo un poco, de lastima por él.

Por que quien quiera que seas Wolfhard voy a destruirte hasta que no te queden ganas ni posibilidades de siquiera pensar en Juilliard, juro que lo haré como que mi nombre es  
Millie Bobby **Fucking** Brown.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Que les parecio? es una obra que estoy trabajando hace algun tiempo.

pueden ir a checarla en Wattpad si gustan, mi cuenta esta en el mi bio. Esta mas avanzada pero seguiré publicando desde aquí también.

No duden en dejarme comentarios!

Mel!

PD: Me gusta usar muchas referencias ji.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

Finn Wolfhard PoV

.

—¡Despierta cara de estúpido! —escuchó a lo lejos mientras sentía como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él dándole rápidos golpes sobre su estómago.

—AAAH PERO QUE MIERDAAAA NICK! —gritó Finn tratando de sacarse a su hermano de encima mientras caía de la cama. —POR QUE PUTAS ME HACES ESTO!

—Mamá te ha estado gritando durante casi media hora hermanito —sonrió Nick mirándolo desde arriba con ambas manos en sus caderas viéndose visiblemente satisfecho

—creía que estabas muerto o algo.

—Muerto vas a acabar cuando te rompa la cara a put...

—¡Finn Wolfhard! —su madre acaba de asomarse por el marco de la puerta. —¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que ése vocabulario dentro de esta casa no!

—Que no soy un jodido de 5 años. — respondió con enfado mientras se levantaba del piso, se coloca las gafas que estaba sobre su velador y se dirigía a coger algunas ropas de su ropero.

—¡Solo por eso deberás dejar 2 dólares en el jarrón!

—Claro...claro como digas. — bostezo mientras pasaba por su lado y la besaba en la mejilla —Solo quieres hacerte rica a costa mía mujer...—Se quejo cuando salía de la habitación en dirección hacia el baño.

—No te hagas el gracioso, ¡te quiero desayunando en 5 min!— escucho el grito de su madre a lo lejos mientras giraba los ojos. Usualmente no tenía problemas con levantarse, si no hubiera sido por qué se quedó hasta las 4 Am jugando Fortnite la verdad ya estaría en camino al instituto.

—¡Buenos días familia! —exclamó mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina donde su hermano y su madre terminaban su desayuno.

—¿No estás un poco tarde para sentarte a desayunar? —le cuestionó su madre mientras comenzaba a levantar las cosas sucias de la mesa.

—¿Es que acaso quieres que me salte el desayuno? ¿Que clase de madre eres? — la acusó con falsedad mientras le untaba mantequilla a su tostada con tranquilidad. — además no llegó tarde si voy en coche.

—¿Perdón?, una cosa es que tengas licencia otra que tengas coche. —Le dijo Nick con sorna, en esa casa sólo habían dos coches. El de su madre que usaba para ir a trabajar todos los días y el de Nick, que usaba para volver a Chicago todos los lunes.

—Oh vamos, vienes aquí fin de semana por medio solo para comer la comida de mamá y lavar tu ropa. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevar a tu hermanito al instituto. —le reprochó Finn blandiendo su cuchillo de mantequilla frente a él.

—¿Por que no usas esa patineta tuya? En algún momento dejarás de caerte y lograrás usarla como medio de transporte.

— Ja ja gracioso, eres un dolor en el c...

—¡Santo cielos Finn! —exclamó su madre mientras cogía un jarrón de vidrio desde arriba del refrigerador y lo colocaba frente al chico. —Es suficiente ¡ahora son 4 dólares!

—¡¿Mamá es en serio?! —exclamó Finn mirando el jarrón que estaba casi lleno de monedas y algunos billetes, era de esos típicos mason jar de vidrio, su madre lo obligaba a meter dólares allí cuando lo escuchaba decir malas palabras. —¡Ni siquiera alcancé a decirlo!

—Pero lo ibas a hacer, esta es la única manera que tengo para que respetes mi casa. ¡Ahora paga! —le reprochó moviendo el jarrón de arriba a abajo frente a él haciendo sonar las monedas.

Finn rodó los ojos mientras sacaba su billetera desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era algo infantil es cierto pero su madre en un desesperado intento de que controlara su bocota mantenía esa medida. En el pasado no era algo que le importara mucho, pero desde que hace algunos años comenzara a ganar su propio dinero si que le dolía, tenía un pequeño trabajo algunas tardes en un club de conciertos donde manejaba el sonido y las luces durante las presentaciones.

No era que ganara mucho, pero si lo suficiente para ahorrar y darse caprichos geek como el nuevo Dvd de "Star Wars: los últimos Jedi" que acaba de lanzarse el mes pasado.

Dejo caer los 4 dólares dentro del jarrón ante la sonrisa de su madre.  
—Estoy seguro que la tía Sally disfrutará de ese cóctel extra en la siguiente noche de karaoke.

—¡Ya quisiera! —río su madre mientras dejaba el jarrón en su lugar —Sabes que todo esto se ahorra para la universidad, ¡si hubiera comenzado desde antes estoy segura que tendríamos todo el arancel cubierto!

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo por parte de todos. —Eso es lo que tú dices, pero cada vez que la tía Sally viene y ve ese jarrón ¡le brillan los ojos! Ya me imagino cuantos daiquiris he financiado. —río Finn disipando la incomodidad con las risas de su madre, siempre recurría a las bromas cada vez ocurría alguna situación delicada.

No es que tuvieran una mala situación pero una madre soltera con dos hijos (uno en la universidad y otro a punto de estarlo) sobrepasaba a cualquiera. Tenían ayuda económica de su padre si es cierto, pero aún así no era suficiente. Por suerte Nick había conseguido ayuda financiera en su universidad en Chicago por lo que estaba bien, pero con él era otra historia.

—Si no salimos ahora también llegaré tarde yo, y te culpare si llego a quedar atrapado en el tráfico —dijo Nick terminando de beber su jugo. Su ciudad quedaba solo a 1:30 de Chicago por lo que Nick solía pasar la semana allá y volver los findes de semana.

—Pues entonces no te quedes ahí sentado como un idiota. —le reprochó Finn que ya se encontraba de pie recogiendo su mochila mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a su madre.

—Mamá no ha querido mencionarlo pero hoy llamaron del instituto —le dijo Nick al volante una vez que ya se encontraban en el auto.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada últimamente! —Se defendió Finn automáticamente —Si es por lo que le dije al señor Harbour oficialmente el no es mi profesor, es de Jack, así que...

—No seas sub normal... —dijo Nick con una sonrisa ladeada. —Es por las entrevistas vocacionales, te toca por la tarde en el 3 periodo.

Finn suspiró mirando por la ventanilla.

—Tranquilo hermanito, has estado haciendo bien las cosas ¡ya verás como resulta todo! Después de todo Joe te ha estado ayudando para esto. —lo tranquilizó Nick mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Nick era una de las únicas personas que lo leían con claridad, aparte de los perdedores de sus amigos, claro. Pero con él era distinto, desde hace años Nick sabia del sueño de Finn de querer componer música, de las ganas que tenía de entrar a una buena universidad, es por eso que apenas pudo le presento a Joe kerry, un chico que conoció en su campus y el cual en ese tiempo estaba por salir de psicología.

Cuando sus padres se divorciaron hace dos años Finn tuvo un montón de problemas de conducta, Joe estaba haciendo su memoria en psicología infantil por lo que lo ayudó un montón a superar esa etapa, enfocándolo en sus metas al futuro y en como conseguir lograr entrar a Juilliard, la mejor universidad en artes de la costa este y por sobretodo que debía hacer para poder conseguir una beca para financiarlo. Gracias a él había armado cuidadosamente un expediente académico acorde a lo solicitado, también para sopesar su mala conducta en años anteriores, eso junto a sus excelentes calificaciones le daban una buena chance de conseguirlo, aunque le costaba mantener la fe en eso.

— Lo se, lo sé y ese tonto de Joe también lo sabe. ¿Por que quiere verme ahora? —Se quejó Finn volviendo a la normalidad. — lleva un día en el instituto y ya se aburre de muerte. De seguro me quiere como su payaso personal.

—De seguro solo quiere confirmar que ya te pusiste a trabajar en tu demo — le dijo Nick con un suspiro mientas negaba con la cabeza —el cual estoy seguro no has hecho absolutamente nada, considerando que te llevaste todo el fin de semana encerrado en tu cuarto con los sub normales de tus amigos jugando Call of duty.

—Te recuerdo que tú eras uno de esos sub normales idiota —dijo Finn golpeándolo en uno de sus brazos. —Jugaste con nosotros todo el maldito sábado!

—¡Y les saque la mierda a todos! —Exclamó riendo mientras se encogía de hombros. —Solo digo que ya es hora de grabarlo.

—Si si, le pediré ayuda a los idiotas del club, algo bueno deben saber hacer. —dijo quitándole importancia mientras Nick estacionaba el auto cerca del estacionamiento del instituto. —Nos vemos el fin de semana cara de culo. —se despidió Finn mientras bajaba del auto.

—Que tengas una buena semana también hermanito. — se despidió Nick desde la ventanilla con una risotada a la vez que hacía partir el auto.

Finn comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto mientras pasaba una de las correas de su mochila por uno de sus hombros. Sabia que debía grabar ese demo. Tenía que interpretar una melodía clásica en piano y otra de autoría personal en guitarra. Ya las tenía aprendidas y casi terminadas pero aún así, su ansiedad no le permitía darlas por perfectas. Aún tenía detalles que afinar antes de grabarlas en el demo. O al menos eso es lo que se repetía siempre, pero se le acababa el tiempo y ya era hora de hacerlo.

No sería muy difícil grabarlo, después de todo pertenecía al club audiovisual junto a los perdedores de sus amigos. Solo bastaría con un día de grabación, unos pocos días de edición y ya.

Iba con esas cosas en su mente justo cuando un Volkswagen color menta, abordado por dos chicas, pasaba rápidamente frente a él entrando al estacionamiento haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás apoyándose sobre sus codos mientras caía sobre el asfalto.

El Volkswagen pasó de largo sin siquiera darse cuenta. —Jodida mierda ¡Quien les regaló la licencia malditas lunáticas!— gritó mientras se levantaba enfadado, se había raspado ambos codos. —Por las mismísima puta.

Otro auto pasó frente a él entrando al estacionamiento pero a diferencia del anterior este paro y del asiento de piloto se bajo un rubio fornido mientras que del resto del auto se bajaban dos chicos más.

—Así que disfrutas de insultar a señoritas, deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas cara de rana...

—No me jodas Sartorius —respondió Finn de mal humor, Jacob Sartorius era el bully cabecilla del instituto, deportista popular pero con poco o nada de cerebro (según su opinión), no perdía oportunidad de meterse con cualquiera mientras pudiera humillar o dar un buen golpe. —¿Acaso crees que por qué las defiendes dejarán que te metas en sus pantaletas? Serán idiotas pero no desesperadas imbécil.

—Cuidado con lo que dices perdedor. —le contestó Jacob cogiéndolo del cuello de su camisa. —Que si la gente oye a un perdedor como tú hablando de las pantaletas de las chicas quedarás aún peor que el pervertido que eres.

Lo empujó con fuerza volviendo a hacerlo caer sobre el asfalto. —Apenas es una advertencia Wolfhard, yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, no deberías separarte de tu grupo de frikis.

—Pues yo no me escondo tras mis amigos como un cobarde, gorila sin cerebro — Escupió Finn desde el suelo.

—Es que acaso quieres morir? —le dijo Jacob volviéndose hacía él justo en el momento que dos chicos se interponían en su camino.

—Ya de-déjalo Sartorius, las clases están por comenzar — dijo un chico alto de pelo castaño, tenía ambas palmas levantadas hacia Jacob tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

—Pues deberías ponerle un bozal a este Li-Lieberher. — se burló Jacob de su tartamudeo mientras apuntaba al de rulos en el piso. —Siempre se lo anda buscando. —terminó mientras se giraba hacia su auto y salía de allí.

—Cielos Finn casi rompías tu propio récord de evitar los problemas— le dijo el otro chico mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso. —Casi tres semanas si no incluyes lo que le dijiste a mi profesor el otro día.

—Cállate Jack, el idiota de Harbour debería saber la diferencia entre lo real y la ciencia ficción ¡claro que sabia que en el espacio no pueden existir las explosiones y los sonidos! ¡¿Pero vamos que sería de Star Wars sin las explosiones?!

—Literalmente el solo mencionó que esas batallas eran irreales —le dijo Jack con exasperación —¡y lo supiste gracias a mi por qué tú ni siquiera vas a biología avanzada!

—¡Pues alguien debía decirle que es un idiota! Y ya que ninguno en su clase tuvo el valor de decírselo...

—Y-ya vale no empiecen otra vez... —los tranquilizó el castaño mientas le entregaba al de lentes su mochila que había recuperado del suelo, Finn le obedeció. Jeaden Lieberher era el lider de su grupo y uno de sus mejores amigos. Era un buen chico, amable y calmado cuando pequeños era un poco más problemático ya que era tartamudo y se metían bastante con él pero el chico había aprendido a defenderse, con los años la gente había aprendido a dejarlo en paz, además ahora ya no tartamudeaba casi nada —¿Por que no nos dices qué pasó? ¿Que hacías discutiendo con Sartorius?

—Fue culpa de esas estúpidas de allí, Jeaden— dijo mientras apuntaba al Volkswagen estacionado en el estacionamiento al momento en que dos chicas salían de el. —Casi me atropellan y ¡ni cuenta se han dado! Les he gritado y justo apareció el idiota de Sartorius con su auto.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar que Finn había apuntado. Del escarabajo convertible se bajaban dos de las chicas más populares del instituto (y también las más guapas) Millie Bobby Brown la reina de hielo y Sadie Sink su cotilla personal. Por supuesto que no se habían fijado en el, era solo un insignificante número dentro de la escala social del instituto, junto con sus amigos tendrían suerte de alcanzar el último escalón de esa pirámide.

Finn estaba seguro que ni siquiera sabían sus nombres, ¡Oh mierda a quien quería engañar! tendrían suerte de que siquiera supieran de su existencia.

—Oh ya veo...— sonrío Jeaden mientras volvía su vista hacia Finn. —Sabes que no existimos para e-ellas ¿no es verdad?

—bah..— bufo Finn mientras emprendían marcha hacia dentro del instituto. —estoy harto de su idolatría hacías esas chicas. ¡ya se que están buenas joder pero no sean babosos, donde están sus huevos!

—Pero es verdad —rebatió Jack luego de darle un codazo para que bajara la voz —Brown está en mi clase de biología avanzada hace dos años. El otro día recogía unos formularios terminados para el profesor, cuando llegue junto a ella me miró y dijo "¿eres nuevo en esta clase verdad?" — terminó encogiéndose de hombros mientras llegaban a sus casilleros. —Dos años, eso dolió.

—Pues de seguro luego de ver tu cara de payaso ¡volvió inmediatamente a olvidarse de ti! —exclamó Finn riendo mientras Jack volvía a golpearlo, está vez en el estómago. Un click detrás de ellos los distrajo.

—No se que pasó pero de seguro lo merecías, bien hecho Jack —Dijo un chico con el cabello ondulado, rubio cenizo. Tenía una cámara réflex levantada en su dirección justo frente a ellos. — y ahora tengo registro de ello.

—Tu siempre tienes registro de todo Wyatt— añadió Jeaden mientras Finn se incorporaba luego de recuperarse del golpe.

—En algunos lados lo llamarían acoso pero ¡hey! Que nosotros si vamos a firmar los consentimientos de difusión —le dijo al rubio mientras le sonreía con los pulgares hacia arriba.

—Jack debió golpearte con más fuerza —le respondió Wyatt mientras rodaba sus ojos. Wyatt Oleff siempre andaba con su cámara y también de todos, era al que más Finn sacaba de sus casillas.

Era un chico sarcástico por lo que siempre sabía como contra atacar sus bromas. Aún así se llevaban bastante bien al tener los mismos gustos musicales, siempre lo acompañaba a su trabajo cuando tocaba alguna banda emergente que a ambos les gustaba.

—Como sea yo quiero una copia de eso—dijo Jack sonriendo mientras Finn le levantaba el dedo de en medio.

—¿Que hacen en medio del pasillo? Vamos a llegar tarde— les sonrío una pelirroja de cabello corto que venía por el pasillo hacia ellos junto a un chico moreno. —Dejen de golpear a Finn.

—Sophia Lillis, eres lo único bueno que tiene este grupo de perdedores —Suspiro Finn mientras le abría el paso y le hacía una reverencia para que siguiera su camino.

—Soy la única que no te golpea — repuso la chica divertida.

—Pues yo no diría eso y tengo pruebas— agregó el moreno a lo que todos rieron.

—Eres un arruina momento Chosen — inquirió Finn fingiendo estar dolido— a decir verdad Sophia es la que me golpea más fuerte.

—Pero con más cariño — agregó la pelirroja haciendo un ademán con su mano quitándole importancia.

—Entonces nos debes querer demasiado a todos —Repuso Jack recordando algo doloroso.

Sophia Lillis era la única chica dentro de su grupo, era la directora del club audiovisual en el que todos se habían visto arrastrados, estaba bien por qué así tenían un lugar solo para ellos dentro del instituto. Sophia era una artista, por lo que nunca le importaba lo que pudieran decir de ella ya que de por si hacía bastante cosas raras, era decidida y alegre. A Finn le agradaba mucho ya que siempre le seguía en sus bromas y también era la única que lo mantenía a raya, bueno junto con Jeaden quizás.

—¡Ya basta! No aguantan nada —Exclamó Sophia cuando todos comenzaron a recordar los momentos en los cuales la chica los había golpeado. —Hablando de otra cosa, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene cita con el nuevo consejero escolar? A mi me toca en el segundo periodo.

—Pues yo luego del almuerzo— le respondió Finn —Joe es cool les caerá bien.

—Cierto que tú ya lo co-conoces —agregó Jeaden —A mí no me toca hasta mañana.

—Pues espero que pueda ayudarme — dijo Jack — no tengo idea que voy a decirle.

—Que eres el maldito amo de la marih...

—¡Es que acaso estás idiota! —exclamó Jack cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

Jack Grazer era un buen chico, responsable en la escuela, bastante amable y divertido. Pero si había algo que lo caracterizaba era su afición con la marihuana, no solo por que le gustaba fumarla (cosa que igual hacía con frecuencia) si no que científicamente hablando. El chico era bueno en ciencias y estaba empeñado en analizarla y experimentar con ella con fines médicinales, Aunque muy poca gente entendía su propósito.

— Jack somos un grupo de perdedores, nadie nos hace caso —se excusó Finn con despreocupación. Jack se tranquilizó mientras miraba a hacia los lados dándose cuenta que nadie les prestaba atención, tenía razón después de todo.

El timbre sonó después de eso y todos se despidieron para dirigirse a sus clases, Finn debía ir donde Joe después del almuerzo, pero hasta eso sus clases de la mañana eran todas muy aburridas. Suspiro, sería un largo día.

.

—||—

Millie Bobby Brown PoV

.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y la cafetería se encontraba repleta. Millie se había pasado todo el segundo periodo en el baño pensado e ideado planes luego de lo que Joe Kerry le había dicho, pero tenia problemas por que primero, no recordaba quien era ese tal Wolfhard así que necesitaba recurrir a la única persona con la cual podía confiar para llevar a cabo su plan, y la encontró sentada en medio de la cafetería con Noah delante de ella.

—¡Cielos Millie te llevo toda la mañana! Como te... ¿Que sucede? —Sadie se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio la cara de Millie al sentarse al lado de ella. Noah también la miro con detención.

— ¿Que es lo que te dijo Kerry? —Agrego Noah mirándola con preocupación, ya que parecía que la castaña estaba apunto de estallar.

— Me dijo algo horrible — Sentencio golpeando con un puño la mesa. — Alguien mas esta postulando para Juilliard y no tan solo eso ¡Quiere arruinarme!

— ¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Que te esta haciendo?—Preguntaba Sadie con toda rapidez

— Un tonto que quiere quitarme mi beca Sadie— Dijo acercándose a ellos bajando la voz — ¡lo vi todo! Tiene notas perfectas al igual que yo, el idiota tiene un expediente impecable, un montón de créditos curriculares y no tan solo eso. ¡Me supera en créditos! Se dan cuenta! ¡Me supera en créditos!— relato con desesperación a la vez que Sadie la miraba con las manos sobre su boca.

— Espera un momento Millie— Trato Noah de poner orden, luego de ver como Millie comenzaba a hiper ventilar— Primero que todo ¿como te enteraste de todo eso? estoy seguro que el consejero no puede compartir ese tipo de información, ¿que es lo que has hecho?

Millie lo miro por un segundo, maldito Noah siempre estaba un paso adelante— le saque fotos a su expediente mientras kerry no miraba ¿de acuerdo? pero eso no es lo importante en este momento Noah ¡Aquí lo único importante es saber quien es ese maldito de Wolfhard!

— ¿Wolfhard? ¿te refieres al Finn Wolfhard del los perdedores del club audiovisual? — Le pregunto Sadie mirándola con incredulidad, mientras Noah se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza mirandola con desesperación.

Millie casi lanzo un grito mientras tomaba las manos de Sadie entre las suyas — Sabia que podía contar contigo Sadie, ¡Sabia que tu ibas a saber quien era! ¡Dime! Dime mas de el, ¿quien es?

— Estoy segura que tu también lo debes conocer Millie— comenzó la pelirroja—el chico ese de rulos y gafas, ese alto y delgado que siempre esta diciendo groserías y del grupo del cual siempre Jacob se mete. ¿Pero estas seguras de que...

— No Sadie no tengo ni las mas remota idea— Dijo la castaña con desesperación interrumpiendola — ¡Dime ahora quien es! ¿esta aquí?

— Por supuesto— respondió Sadie algo intimidada por la intensidad de la castaña— Esta por allí con su grupo al final de la cafetería, mira ese que esta haciendo el ridículo.— agrego Sadie señalándolo.

Millie giro su cabeza hacia donde su amiga le señalaba. Ahí estaba el chico de rulos, casi acostado completamente sobre la mesa mientras se extendía hacia el plato de un chico moreno frente a el, quien trataba de alejar su bandeja del de gafas quien al parecer quería comerse todas sus papitas.

¿Acaso era el? Claro que conocía al idiota ese, siempre lo veía haciendo estupideces por los pasillos, lo escuchaba diciendo groserías a el y sus amigos perdedores, ¡de hecho compartían juntos una clase! siempre sacaba de quicio a la profesora Rayder, claro que ahora recordaba. Jacob siempre solía meterse con su grupo. Quizás aun lo haga.

Finn Wolfhard no era mas que un bocazas al que le gustaba hacer el tonto, no podía creer que una persona como el fuera una amenaza para alguien como ella. No ¡No lo iba a permitir! y debía dejárselo en claro, debía hacer algo.

— ¿Estas segura que es el Sadie? en realidad no pareciera que pudiera resolver una ecuación simple... ¡Adonde vas Millie!— se interrumpió Noah al ver que su amiga se levantaba de su lugar de forma inesperada y se dirigía hacia la mesa del los perdedores con determinación.

— ¿Te parece gracioso Wolfhard? — le dijo una vez llego hacia su mesa plantandose frente a su espalda con altivez.

— Depende de que fue lo que hice—Respondió Finn con una voz insinuante mientras se daba la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

— No me hace gracia.— le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada—Dime ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Finn tenia los ojos abiertos como platos luego de darse cuenta de quien se trataba —¿Me estas hablando a mi?— le pregunto casi sin voz por la impresión. Y no era para menos, todos en la mesa o mejor dicho todos en la cafetería los miraban a ambos.

— ¿Hay algún otro Wolfhard por aquí? — le respondió con otra pregunta de forma mordaz.

El chico sacudió un poco la cabeza para recobrarse — vaya vaya, ¿Quien diría que la mismísima Millie Bobby Brown supiera mi nombre? ¡Y no tan solo eso! ¡Viene a gritarme al frente de todos por alguna razón que yo no se! me siento afortunado.— fingió estar conmovido mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.

— No te hagas el estúpido, dime ¿Por que quieres arruinar mi vida? ¿Acaso yo te he hecho algo?

Finn la miro con confusión mientras arrugaba el entrecejo mientras se colocaba una mano sobre su pecho ante la acusación — ¿Que podría hacerle yo a la reina de hielo del instituto? siempre me he comportado como un buen lacayo.

— Basta con tu jueguito,  
perdedor— exclamo la chica mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo justo sobre su pecho— ¿Por que quieres arruinar mis posibilidades para entrar a Juilliard? ¿enserio crees que si quiera podrían admitirte?

— ¿Como te has enterado de eso? — Pregunto el chico con incredulidad mientras se enfrentaba a ella, en su voz no había ni una pizca de broma. — ¿A que te refieres con eso?

— Ya me has oído— le reprocho la castaña aun apuntándolo— Yo que tu simplemente enfrentaría la realidad, ¡nunca Juiliiard elegiría a alguien como tu!

— ¿Y eso por que? ¿solo por que lo dices tu? Podrás ser la Reina de este lugar pero déjame decirte algo ¡No es la vida real!— le reprocho mientras que con una de sus manos atrapaba la de ella, que lo apuntaba, y la movía hacia un lado.— Dime como te has enterado de todo eso.— Le exigió mientras ella se soltaba de el con brusquedad.

— ¡Un rumor!— exclamo una voz diferente mientras se interponía entre el de rulos y la castaña. — solo un tonto rumor, perdónala solo a perdido un poco los estribos. — balbuceaba Sadie mientras Noah sujetaba a Millie rodeando su cintura con sus brazos por su espalda y levantándola.

— Vamos Millie no pierdas la cabeza— susurro Noah luchando contra ella.

— ¡Bájame Noah! ¡bájame! ¡Ya veras Wolfhard! ¡voy a ir por ti! ¡Voy a destruirte!— gritaba Millie mientras Noah la arrastraba fuera de la cafetería con Sadie detrás de ellos.

La cafetería se encontraba bajo un silencio sepulcral, roto solo por Finn que se giro aun incrédulo hacia sus amigos. —Alguien me puede decir...¿¡Que mierda acaba de pasar aquí?!

— ||—

.

.

Aquí esta el segundo! no duden de dejar cualquier comentario que deseen! me gustaría saber que les parece! un abrazo para los que leen!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sadie Sink PoV

.

El día anterior había sido una locura, después de sacar a Millie de la cafetería y hacerla entrar en razón, la castaña estaba determinada en saber más del chico de gafas, aveces su amiga actuaba de forma demasiado impulsiva. Todo lo contrario a ella que pensaba las cosas mil veces antes de actuar.

Es por eso que Sadie era la información y Millie la de los planes, si fuera por ella nunca dejaría de idear o investigar. Por eso hacían tan buena dupla.

Y también por eso ahora tenía una misión. La misma tarde de ayer Sadie había puesto manos a la obra. Pasó toda la tarde anterior revoloteando entre sus pajaritos de la escuela buscando algún dato sucio de Finn.

Si alguien podía descubrir algo de alguien esa era Sadie Sink, desde siempre había sido curiosa, claro esto no sería algo malo pero casi siempre lo utilizaba para su conveniencia (o al menos Millie lo hacía) personalmente solo lo hacía por que le resultaba divertido. Particularmente no le gustaba hacer daño a nadie, pero cuando algo despertaba su curiosidad no podía parar hasta descubrir el fondo del asunto.

Quizás era lo único que despertaba algo en ella. Y siempre tenía suerte en conseguirlo, había descubierto que con una buena sonrisa y con las palabras precisas la gente soltaba cualquier cosa.

Pero para su pesar Finn Wolfhard era un caso aparte, lo único que averiguaba de él eran cosas que ya todos sabían, que era un bocazas, que tenía cara de tonto pero era un excelente alumno, que pertenecía a un montón de clubes, que había mejorado su conducta en los últimos años, que sus padres eran separados, tenía un montón de anécdotas de las bromas que le hacía a todo el mundo. Basura, basura y más basura.

Claro, no sería mala información del todo si Millie no se hubiera robado su expediente pero como lo hizo ya sabían todo eso, no tenían nada de lo que agarrarse.

Suspiro frustrada mientas esperaba sentada fuera de la oficina del consejero escolar, era el ultimo periodo y le tocaba su entrevista.

Es por que era del grupo de los perdedores, la gente en general no los conocía y mucho menos estaban al pendiente de cualquier cosa que un loser pudiera llegar a hacer. Suponía que era los beneficios de la marginalidad social, eran un grupo cerrado de información.

—¿Disculpa?— Sadie sacudió un poco la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que un chico alto, delgado y de cabello castaño le hacía señas con su mano frente a ella. —P-perdona pero el consejero te recibirá ahora, te lo he dicho antes pero parecías no estar escuchando.— termino el chico con una sonrisa amable.

Sadie lo miro con detención, tenía unos bonitos ojos verde oscuro, era Jaeden Lieberher, el chico levemente tartamudo del grupo de los perdedores, (aunque de todos era el que menos lo parecía) Claro que ella sabía quien era, sabía el nombre de todos pero no por eso ellos debían saberlo.

—Oh disculpa estaba perdida en mis pensamientos— respondió con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie— Muchas gracias. — se despidió con la mano mientras entraba a la oficina del consejero estudiantil.

Le gustaba ser amable con todos, según Millie nunca se sabía cuando uno pudieras llegar necesitar a las personas así que era mejor ser amables, aunque claro ella nunca ponía de su parte en ese aspecto así que claramente era responsabilidad de ella. Pero estaba bien, le gustaba hacerlo.

—Sadie Sink— dijo Joe kerry como saludó mientras le sonreía —Toma asiento por favor, justo en este momento leía tu expediente. Dime ¿tienes algún plan para el próximo año?

Sadie ladio un poco la cabeza con vacilación —la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea. —Respondió suspirando con pesar.

—Vamos a ver, tienes buenas calificaciones Sadie— afirmó mientras sostenía su carpeta frente a su rostro. —especialmente en inglés, historia y también estás en sus cursos avanzados. Eres una humanista al parecer.

Sadie se escogió de hombros, si era verdad que no le gustaban los numero. —Nunca fui buena en matemáticas, ni tampoco en ciencias — respondió torciendo sus labios.

—Bueno entonces empezamos por allí— dijo Joe mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa para mirarla— Dime Sadie ¿que es lo que más te gusta de las letras? Te gusta escribir, tienes algún blog o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno si con escribir toma en cuenta los mensajes de texto pues soy la mejor escribiendo — río Sadie.

—Entonces te gusta compartir información— atajo él.

—Bueno...—vaciló antes de responder— si es una forma linda de decir que soy una cotilla, puede que tenga algo de  
Razón.

—Tu expediente dice que has tenido algunas detenciones por esparcir rumores—Tanteo Joe señalado la carpeta frente a él.

—Si bueno, en mi defensa puedo decir que nunca esparzo mentiras— dijo Sadie con determinación— Siempre es sólo la verdad.

—¿Y como puedes estar segura de eso? Después de todo solo son rumores.—Pregunto Joe con una ceja levantada.

—Me ofende Sr kerry—respondió Sadie con una mano en el pecho— Toda mi información es verídica, lo confirmo con al menos dos personas mínimo antes de afirmar algún rumor. Tengo mi reputación.

Joe sonrió ante esto. —Bueno pues te tengo una buena noticia, al parecer tendrías una pasta magnífica para periodista.

—¿Periodista? —Parpadeo con confusión.

—Por supuesto, ¿nunca te lo habías planteado? Diría que encajas perfectamente en el perfil. Eres curiosa y no paras hasta averiguar lo que deseas.

Sadie se lo pensó un minuto. Periodista, no sonaba mal. A decir verdad nunca lo había pensado, sobretodo por que nunca se había sentado a pensar en su futuro. Vivía una vida perfecta, casi dentro de una burbuja, ella tenía nociones de esto.

Quizás por lo mismo nunca le había preocupado qué hacer en el futuro, definitivamente ya no tenía más tiempo por mucho que le gustaría quedarse así. Y periodista no sonaba mal. Nada mal de hecho. La idea la estaba entusiasmando.

—Creo.. creo que me gusta la idea si— respondo con vacilación— ¿Pero podría hacerlo? ¿Me recibirían en algún lado?

—¡Por supuesto que si!— exclamó Joe mientras le sonreía contento. —tienes buenas calificaciones, cursos avanzados, hasta podrías ganarte una beca deportiva por tu participación en el equipo de porristas. Solo quizás debemos agregar algunas actividades extra curriculares a tu expediente.

Sadie, quien sonreía entusiasmada vaciló. ¿Ella inscribiéndose en algún club? Trago nerviosa —¿Como el diario escolar?

—¡Como el diario escolar!— exclamó Joe con entusiasmo— de hecho, ¿has visto al chico que estuvo aquí antes de ti? —Sadie asintió— su nombre es Jaeden Lieberher (ugh ya lo sabía) y es el editor del diario escolar (También sabía eso) y yo puedo escribirte una recomendación para que formes parte del club.

¿Ahora sería parte del club de los perdedores? Oh santo dios Millie y Caleb no la iba a dejar en paz por esto, pero de repente algo dentro de ella se iluminó.

—¡Estoy encantada con esa idea Sr kerry! Por favor ¿puede hacerme esa recomendación de inmediato? —

A Joe el de repente entusiasmo de la pelirroja no le causo sospecha alguna, de hecho se sentía bastante conforme consigo mismo. Por lo que cuando noto que la chica tenía mucha impaciencia por salir del lugar con la recomendación en sus manos se sintió feliz con su trabajo.

—¡Gracias Sr Kerry! ¡Es usted el mejor!— se despidió Sadie con un grito de entusiasmo mientras salía de la oficina. —¡Volveré para discutir universidades!

Era simplemente perfecto, el mejor plan que se le podía haber ocurrido, entraría al diario escolar con la excusa de conseguir créditos para estudiar periodismo, aunque no sería una completa mentira por que de verdad la entusiasmaba, pero su objetivo principal sería adentrarse al grupo de los perdedores.

Ya que nadie sabía de ellos por fuera, la única forma de descubrir algo era desde adentro. ¡Era simplemente perfecto! ¡Sería una infiltrada! Se moría por contárselo a Millie.

Corría por los pasillos concentrada en sus pensamiento cuando de repente alguien chocó con ella, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por qué esa persona la sujetó entre sus brazos.

—Wow me caes del cielo pelirroja — le dijo un chico moreno mientras le sonreía desde arriba.

Caleb McLaughlin era su amigo y su novio desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Eran "La" pareja del instituto y eso le gustaba, él como el mejor del equipo de baloncesto y ella como la primera Porrista, eran la pareja perfecta.

—¡Caleb cielos me asustaste!— exclamo la chica recuperando el equilibrio.

—¿Que? ¿Acaso andas cayendo en los brazos de cualquier chico por los pasillos? —Le cuestionó mientras reía y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—No seas tonto—le respondió la chica girando los ojos con una sonrisa—¡Tengo buenas noticias! Pero jura que no te reirás de mi.

—No puedo prometerte eso lo sabes...Auch okay prometo no reírme tan fuerte —Añadió Caleb a la vez que la pelirroja la daba un golpe ficticio en su brazo. —Vamos cuéntame, ¿como te fue con él consejero escolar?...

.

.

.

.

Finn Wolfhard PoV

.

.

.

A Finn no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada, quizá era por su ansiedad pero en los tiempos muertos nunca lograba estar relajado o tranquilo.

Prefería estar saltando de una actividad a otra, es por eso que cuando no estaba en el Club Audiovisual, donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo todos juntos, estaba con la banda escolar o trabajando en el club o tocando con su grupo (si tenía un grupo de música bastante emergente), o como hoy que escribía alguna que otra columna para el diario escolar.

Jaeden era el editor y lo convenció que lo hiciera ya que Finn aparte de necesitar los créditos, redactaba bastante bien y sabía un montón de cosas geek así que de eso se trataban en mayor medida sus columnas. (Ademas que no podía escribir absolutamente nada sin ser objetivo así que era lo único que Jaeden le dejaba escribir)

Esta semana trabaja en como la última película de Advengers: Infinity War era "la" obra maestra del siglo XXI (sin spoliers obviamente)

—Yo no la llamaría "obra maestra" es muy buena pero...— Comenzó Wyatt ladeando su cabeza una vez había terminado de leer la columna de Finn.

Se encontraban en el salón del Diario estudiantil, Jaeden siempre andaba allí pero con Wyatt solo iban algunos días a la semana, cuando él tenía que escribir su columna y cuando Wyatt debía editar las fotografías del diario. (Y también por el cuarto oscuro de fotografía el cual Wyatt y Sophia se habían adueñado descaradamente)

—¡Cállate Wyatt, no diferenciarías una buena película ni aunque tus bolas dependieras de ello! —Le exclamó Finn haciéndole un gesto obsceno.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le respondió de vuelta Wyatt mientras le lanzada sus hojas en la cara a través de la mesa — ¡No sabes nada de cine! ¡Ni siquiera sabes quien es Wes Anderson!

—Para que quiero conocer un marica hipster si ya te tengo a ti —Dijo el de rulos riendo mientras recogía sus hojas desparramadas y recibía los insultos de Wyatt.

—Aquí no babosos—Les reprochó Jaeden entrando en el salón.— Ya nadie quiere v-venir los días en que están ustedes pendejos.

—Bueno ellos se lo pierden —dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros. —Si no pueden contra nosotros deberían unírsenos ¡estoy seguro que a Emmy Perry le encantaría hablar de las bolas de Wyatt eh!- exclamo mientras levantaba la mano para chocarla con el rubio.

—A veces me pregunto por qué si quiera te hablo Finn— dijo Wyatt ignorándolo a la vez que se sujetaba el puente de la nariz mientras el de rulos se partía de risa.

—Estoy seguro que E-Emmy Perry no querría hablar con ninguno de ustedes dos— dijo Jaeden sonriendo de lado— especialmente después de lo ocurrido ayer en la cafetería. ¡Estas en la lista negra Wolfhard!

Finn rodó lo ojos al recordar el día de ayer, nada tenía absoluto sentido en ese momento.

De repente estaba robándole sus papitas a Chosen y de un momento a otro la Chica más popular del instituto, la reina de hielo, la capitana de porristas y por qué no decirlo, la chica más buena del jodido lugar, estaba frente a él gritándole su nombre.

No iba a negarlo, por un segundo se quedó sin palabras ¡Ni en sus sueños más pervertidos habría imaginado siquiera que Millie Bobby Brown supiera su nombre! ¡Su nombre! No se si aún no lo entienden pero sus labios pronunciaron Finn Wolfhard, tendría sueños húmedos por siempre gracias a esto.

Claro todo eso duro quizás medio segundo, luego que el ataque de nervios de la castaña lograra sacarlo de sus casillas. Primero ¿Como se había enterado de lo Juilliard? Y Segundo ¿Como con ese simple intercambio de palabras había logrado que todo el instituto lo marginara?

No lo mal entiendan, el desde siempre había sido un marginado. Pero de los normales, de los cuales la gente manda a callar pero se ríe de sus chistes de todas maneras.

Pero desde que salió de la cafetería el día de ayer la gente hizo como si no existiera, como si tuviera la plaga, como si Millie Bobby Brown hubiera puesto su marca sobre él y ya no existiera para absolutamente nadie.

Y eso lo encabronaba demasiado.—Aun no se como carajos lo hace.

—¿El saber lo de Juilliard? ¿O echarte el m-mal de ojo? —Le pegunto Jaeden.

Finn aunque tenía sospechas de lo primero, prefería guardase sus teorías para sí mismo por el momento. Conocía las jugarretas que la chica podía llegar a hacer, era famosa por ello. Por lo que tener algún As bajo la manga no lo mataría. —Ambas cosas, ¿Quien putas se cree que es?

—Bueno es la reina del instituto, tiene el poder—Dijo Wyatt encogiéndose de hombros —Al menos sabe tu nombre, estoy seguro que te la correrás al menos unas dos semanas recordándolo.

—¡Por todos los cielos Wyatt! —exclamó Finn mientras se acomodaba las gafas con uno de sus dedos—¿Acaso con esa bocota besas a tu madre? Pedazo de pervertido —Agrego mientras fingía persignarse con los ojos cerrados a la vez que los dos chicos frente a él se destornillaban de risa.

El echo de que Finn quisiera ir a Juilliard nadie lo sabía, excepto sus amigos y Joe.

Sus amigos eran idiotas, pero confiaba en ellos, además ¿A quien le interesaría lo que hiciera un perdedor como él después del colegio?

Pero algo lo molestaba y era lo que la chica había dicho luego. Que Juilliard nunca aceptaría a un chico como el.

En el fondo sabía que tenía habilidades de sobra, pero desde siempre había tenido inseguridades las cuales constantemente cubría con sus bromas, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran allí.

Había una parte de él que se moría de miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para Juilliard, había una parte de él que creía en lo que la castaña había dicho.

Pero es que si alguien tuviera que elegir entre un perdedor como él y la perfecta de Millie Bobby Brown no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Y en eso pensaba el día de ayer justo después de salir de la cafetería, cuando le tocaba su cita con Joe.

.

 _Flashback_

— _¿Como dijiste que se llamaba esa chica? —Le preguntó Joe con el ceño fruncido detrás del escritorio._

— _Brown...pero eso no es importante—Respondió Finn mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello a la vez que la expresión de Joe cambiaba, claro que la recordaba —¿Sabias que quería postular a Juilliard? ¡Es la mejor del instituto! Estoy acabado —termino derrumbándose sobre el escritorio._

— _Cielos Finn ¿esto es enserio?— dijo el mayor mientras le revolvía el cabello. — Tu expediente es magnífico no deberías..._

— _Pero ¿y el de ella? ¿Debe ser mejor o no? —Le interrumpió el de gafas con ansiedad._

— _Finn sabes que no puedo..._

— _!A la mierda entonces Joe! ¿Para que te tengo? Señor aiuda— termino exclamando con las manos al cielo con dramatismo._

— _Cálmate Finn, Rayos— le dijo Joe mientras giraba los ojos. —Debes confiar un poco más en ti, amigo._

 _Finn comenzó a hiperventilar —Basta no dejes que la ansiedad te gane— lo regaño Joe mientras sacaba desde un cajón de su escritorio una bolsa de papel y se la lanzaba al pelinegro quien a su vez la utilizaba para respirar a toda velocidad. No tenía de esos ataques hace años._

— _Mira no se como esa chica lo supo pero estuvo aquí temprano y estuvo hiperventilando en esa silla justo como lo haces tú ahora— lo señalo mientras Finn dejaba de lado su bolsa._

— _¡Estuvo aquí en la mañana! Pero entonces si estaba igual que yo ¡no podía saber quien era el que competía con ella en ese momento! —Reflexionó Finn —No estaría así por mi. ¿Como pudo saberlo después de salir de aquí?_

 _Joe levantó sus cejas —¿No estaría así por ti? Eres un buen alumno Finn, solo que la gente no logra ver tu potencial, digamos que tú tampoco lo haces nada fácil. ¿Y que importa como lo supo?_

 _Ah pero importaba, claro que importaba. Millie Bobby Brown nunca se hubiera puesto a hiperventilar por el, de eso estaba seguro. El infierno podía congelarse antes de que eso pasara._

 _No ella había visto algo, había de alguna forma confirmado que él era una amenaza de verdad contra ella. Un simple rumor no sería suficiente._

 _Miro la carpeta que tenía Joe frente a él. Tenía las letras Juilliard escritas en su portada._

— _¿Cuantos expedientes hay en esa carpeta?_

 _Joe lo miro arrugando el entrecejo —¿Ah que viene esa pregunta?_

— _Solo quiero saber si tengo más competencia. Oh vamos Joe una pequeña ayuda por aquí o me va a explotar la cabeza —Replicó antes de que Joe se negara como sabía que iba a hacer. —Por Nick y las galletas de mi madre._

 _Joe río —Está bien maldición, solo son ustedes dos ¿Okay? ¿me dejarás de romper las pelotas ahora? ¡Solo lo hice por las galletas! —agregó cuando vio a Finn saltar sobre el._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Joe sin saberlo le había dado su respuesta, de alguna forma que el aún no sabía Brown había visto su expediente. Lo sabía, algo en sus huesos se lo decía. Y si la chica se atrevía a hacerle algo la chantajearía.

Se regocijaba internamente imaginado su rostro cuando se lo dijera. Da tu mejor golpe Millie Bobby Brown, té tengo en el bolsillo.

—¿Aquí es el diario escolar? —Dijo una voz dulce interrumpiendo las risas de sus dos amigos.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada del salón, por la puerta pasaba algo así como un espejismo. (A juzgar por las caras de los presentes)

Una chica pelirroja de cabello largo que le bailaba suelto por la espalda se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa. —¿Cuál de ustedes es Jaeden Lieberher? —Pregunto mientras batía sus largas pestañas sobre sus chispeantes ojos azules.

—Santo Carajo...

.

.

.

.

Sadie Sink PoV

.

.

.

Sadie había hecho algunas entradas triunfales algunas veces en su vida. Pero no recordaba una tan graciosa como esta.

Los tres chicos frente a ella parecían haber visto algún tipo de fantasma. Solo faltaba que comenzaran a pellizcarse o algo así.

—¿Cuál de ustedes es Jaeden Lieberher?

—Santo Carajo... — escuchó como el de rulos susurraba y antes de girarse hacia él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El chico castaño frente a ella se puso de pie rápidamente.

—¡S-soy yo! Soy J-jaeden Lieberher hola— sonrió con torpeza ante su tartamudeo (mayor de lo habitual).

Sadie sabía perfectamente quien era el, lo había visto apenas hace unas horas atrás, aún así no tuvo problemas en fingir que no tenía idea y se giró para sonreírle mientras le tendía la nota que Joe había escrito para el.

—¡Hola! Soy Sadie Sink —claro que todos sabían eso también, pero le gustaba ser cortes. —El Sr Kerry me ha escrito esta nota para el editor del diario escolar. Me ha dicho que si quiero unirme es contigo con quien debía hablar.

Tuvo que morderse discretamente el labio para no reír después de tender la nota hacia Jaeden. El rostro de esos chicos era un poema, y uno muy divertido.

—¿Esto es real? —preguntó un chico rubio de rizos a su izquierda aún con el rostro aturdido, también sabía quien era. El chico de las fotos escolares, el de las fotos de los bailes, el de las fotos del equipo, en general era el chico que siempre andaba sacando fotos en todos lados. El friki de las fotos según sus amigos.

—Claro que si —le sonrió —Si quiero créditos en letras debo unirme al diario escolar. ¿Tú eres..?

—Wyatt Oleff— respondió el chico velozmente levantando unos negativos frente a él, tenía unos rizos perfectos—soy el de las fotos. (Duh)

—Un gusto —dijo mientras se giraba hacia Finn— Bueno creo que a ti te he conocido ayer por la mañana — dijo con un poco de culpabilidad —lamento eso, aveces a Millie se le sube la cafeína.

Río débilmente, al chico de rulos desordenados ya se le había ido el aturdimiento inicial y ahora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Cielos al parecer el chico de verdad no era tan tonto como parecía o quizás simplemente ella no era muy buena haciendo papel de doble agente.

—Oh eso ya lo olvidé —le dijo Finn haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia —Me sorprende ver a alguien como Sadie Sink bajar donde los plebeyos. Supongo que debes necesitar mucho los créditos ¿no es así?

—Solo para ampliar mis posibilidades — respondió Sadie mientras dirigía su mirada a Jaeden. Ese Wolfhard de verdad era como un lobo, y uno astuto.

—B-Bueno los ingresos ya deberían haber acabado —Comenzó Jeaden haciendo que a la pelirroja tuviera un mini ataque. —Pero según Kerry es algo importante así que claro, por qué no — término sonriéndole amablemente.

—¡Genial! —exclamó mientras examinaba el salón — Dime ¿El diario no lo manejan solo ustedes tres no es así?

—¿Y si fuera así que? — le respondió Finn —¿Fuera de tu liga pelirroja?

—Usualmente el diario escolar se reúne los lunes y los jueves —respondió Wyatt mirando de mala manera a Finn a la vez que Jeaden iba y le daba un golpe en la nuca—Nosotros nos reunimos hoy por qué nadie soporta a Finn. — terminó mientras el de gafas le hacía un gesto con su mano.

—Bueno yo los lunes tengo práctica con las porristas por lo que supongo nos veremos seguido por aquí — dijo con una sonrisa —Prometo tratar de soportarte.

—Oh no te p-preocupes, él no será un problema — se adelanto Jaeden a la vez que le tapaba la boca a Finn con una de sus manos. Estos chicos eran todo un caso. —Por que no registras tus datos en la computadora de al fondo, crea tu cuenta y v-vuelve el jueves, tendremos reunión de pauta y podremos decidir sobre qué v-vas a escribir.

—¡Perfecto! Lo haré enseguida— dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía al fondo del salón y veía de reojo como reñían entre los tres.

—Límpiense la baba putos— escucho como decía Finn ahogadamente mientras Jaeden y Wyatt lo golpeaban. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras encendía la computadora.

—¿Aún siguen aquí? ¡Se supone que hoy iríamos al vivero de la ciudad! Se me está acabando mi tierra de hoja, Wyatt si no me llevas no te da...

—¡Jack! ¡Es que no te has dado cuenta que estamos trabajando! —Le interrumpió Wyatt al chico que acaba de entrar al salón sin verla.

—¿Desde cuando se toman enserio este trabajo putos? —Bromeó Jack Grazer mientras se acerca hacia ellos —Tú estás aquí solo para que Jaeden te deje revelar tus fotos... vamos necesito ir por mi tierra o toda la co... ¿por qué me pones esas caras de retrasado Jae?

—¡Por que hay una chica aquí idiota! — exclamó Finn golpeándolo en la cabeza. Jack se quejó mientras miraba por el salón encontrándose con su mirada y abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Oh... ¡Oh hola! lo lamento yo no.. no me di cuenta que tú... — comenzó el chico apenado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenado, tenía leves ondas por todos lados.

Sadie hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar sus ojos, para nadie era secreto que Jack Grazer era el fumon de la generación. Aunque a estas alturas ¿quien no lo era? Lo único que lo hacía diferente a los demás era que había presentando un proyecto de ciencia a base de cannabis. Quedó descalificado inmediatamente. Desde entonces se le conocía como el Alto Grazer y no precisamente por su altura.

—No pasa nada — le sonrió —Acabo de empezar hoy en el diario.

—¡Genial! —dijo Jack mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos. Finn se encogió de hombros.

—No actúes como un sub normal — le dijo mientras se estiraba en su silla— ¿Donde estuviste después de clases? No contestaste nuestros mensajes marica.

—Creímos que te habías marchado, por eso estábamos aquí.—agregó Wyatt mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Tuve cita con el consejero en el último periodo—Respondió el pequeño mientras sacaba su celular— les dije que me demoraría...

Algo encendió las alarmas de Sadie mientras miraba de reojo a Jack Grazer.

El chico era el más bajo de todos, aún así estaba segura que la pasaba en altura. Aún a la lejanía podía notar sus ojos marrones que miraban su celular. Eran bonitos pero a ella no se le escapaba nada, estaban mintiendo.

Sobretodo lo sabía por qué era ella quien había tenido cita con él consejero en el último periodo y había sido la última del día estaba segura de eso.

Y también por qué estaba segura de haber visto al trigueño cerca de las gradas justo después de una sesión de besos con Caleb, al momento en que volvía entrar por el gimnasio lo había visto a través de una de las ventanas, caminando distraído hacia dentro el instituto.

Se recriminó por no haberlo registrado en ese momento, estaba distraída ya que tenía una pequeña discusión con Caleb quien no quería que se uniera al diario escolar, claro que no le contó su plan de doble agente, solo le contó el oficial y aún así la molestaba.

Como sea eso no importaba ahora, nadie se paseaba cerca de las gradas a no ser que fuera a besarse con alguien o a fumar.

Jack les acababa de mentir a los chicos sobre donde había estado, y lo hizo sin una pizca de remordimiento por lo que o era un mentiroso maravilloso o venía ocultando algo hace algún tiempo.

Algo dentro de ella se encendió como cada vez que descubría algo interesante. ¡Lo tenía! Por supuesto los demás perdedores no se habían dado cuenta, quizás eran muy incrédulos.

Pero difinitivamente Jack les estaba mintiendo, él se estaba encontrando con alguien era obvio, si fuera allí solo a fumar no tendría por qué esconderlo, no al menos a sus amigos.

Se sentía emocionada, no por nada la llamaban Rumor's Princess. Atraparía a Jack Grazer, descubriría con quien se estaba viendo y una vez eso pasará Millie por fin podría ir detrás de él de rulos. Lo lograría o no se llamaba Sadie Sink.

.

.

.

—||—

Tercer capítulo listoooooooo!

Un abrazo a todo los que leen! Y ojalá pudieran dejarme algún comentario ️ besos!

ya saben, estoy subiendo los capitulos de apoco aqui en fanfiction, pero en Wattpad estoy mucho mas avanzada!

si le gustaa no dude en pasarse! el link esta en mi bio. mi user es el mismo que aqui!

besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Millie Bobby Brown PoV

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido con el idiota de Wolfhard, Millie había sufrido colapsos nerviosos todos los días después de eso, en consecuencia no había dejado de bailar ningún minuto libre. Era la única forma de evadir un poco el hecho que todo se estuviera desmoronando.

Es cierto que se había equivocado ese día en la cafetería, no lo había pensado bien, se había dejado en evidencia como nunca antes lo había hecho y se sentía estúpida por esa movida. Pero la desesperación le había nublado el juicio.

Ahora que ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa tenía que irse con cuidado, es por eso que Sadie se iba a encargar de la siguiente etapa.

De encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno de ese nerd con cara de rana para poder tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

Por que ella no iba a ser la que se uniera a algún grupo perdedor, tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo. Entre las porristas, las clases de baile y el preparar la coreografía para su demo estaba absolutamente copada.

Es por eso que no dejaba de admirar a su amiga por haberlo hecho, es cierto que se le había ocurrido por los consejos de Joe Kerry para estudiar periodismo (cosa con lo que ella estaba absolutamente de acuerdo, una vez planteado parecía que la pelirroja estuviera hecha para esa profesión)

Pero aún así Millie nunca hubiera entrado al salón de esos perdedores. Pero le alegraba la tenacidad de su amiga para conseguir su objetivo (y el de ella de paso)

Luego de eso, los días siguientes Sadie había estado en extremo reservaba. Sabía que a la ojiazul le gustaba mantener sus fuentes en secreto y sobretodo por qué le encantaba generar expectación antes de revelar un rumor jugoso, pero esto en personal la estaba matando.

—Ya Sadie ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante para que nos hayas hecho salir del instituto para venir hasta aquí? —Preguntó Noah una vez la mesera dejaba unas malteadas delante de ellos.

—¡¿Que fue lo que descubriste?! ¿Que es tan bueno que debíamos estar lejos del instituto? —Preguntó una ansiosa Millie chocando sus palmas sobre la mesa haciendo que Noah derramara casi toda su malteada y comenzara a reñirla por eso.

Era viernes y la hora del almuerzo, pero en vez de entrar a la cafetería como todos los días, Sadie los había arrastrado a ambos hacia su auto, llevándolos a su cafe favorito y se había negado en decir ninguna palabra hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

—¡Basta! —Les cortó Sadie mirándolos a ambos alternadamente. —Lo que descubrí es tan impactante, ¡Que tuve que confírmalo yo misma para saber que era cierto! —exclamó llevándose ambas manos a su pecho con dramatismo.

A Millie se le aceleró el corazón. —Oh dios Sadie ¡Dímelo! ¡Necesito saber!

— Todo comenzó la tarde cuando me uní al diario escolar— Comenzó Sadie de forma teatral— Cuando estuve allí escuché a Jack Grazer...

—Debí saber que el haber entrado a ese club era por algún plan desquiciado tuyo —Dijo Noah con frustración — ¿por que siquiera...

— ¡Noah me ofendes! —Lo interrumpió la pelirroja mirándolo de malas maneras — ¡son créditos extra para ser periodista! Que sea de los perdedores a sido absoluta casualidad.

— ¡¿Ya y que con ese Jack no sé cuánto?! —interrumpió también Millie justo cuando Noah abría la boca para contraatacar—¡Noah bebe tu maldita malteada! —le dijo acercándole su refresco mientras este giraba los ojos. —¡No la interrumpas tenemos poco tiempo antes de volver al instituto!

—Ah si es, ¡no me interrumpas! —Repitió Sadie mientras le sacaba la lengua. — Como iba diciendo...

Sadie les contó cómo había descubierto la mentira de Jack, y de como al día siguiente puso su objetivo en él, de como puso a trabajar a toda su red de pajaritos, quería saberlo todo. Todas sus clases, junto a quien se sentaba, que es lo que almorzaba, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero nadie le había conseguido nada, el chico solo anduvo con los perdedores de sus amigos, al parecer en todas las clases del día tenía al menos uno de ellos, en la tarde se dirigió al club de ciencias y luego en dirección a su casa completamente solo.

Al día siguiente lo mismo, el chico parecía tener una rutina muy aburrida o al menos eso le informaban. Si no fuera por qué en el tercer periodo vieron a Jack merodeando los vestidores un día que no le tocaba gimnasia no hubiera descubierto nada.

Al parecer se había esfumado luego de eso. Nadie lo había vuelto a ver hasta después del almuerzo.

Sadie tuvo dos teorías, o estaba fumando o estaba con esa famosa persona secreta. Quizás haciendo las dos cosas. Investigó a todos los alumnos de esa clase de gimnasia, alguna conexión debía de haber allí.

Hasta que lo obtuvo cerca del final del día, habían visto a una chica de esa clase colocándose gotas en los ojos en los baños después del almuerzo.

Pero no era cualquier chica, era Ellie Hiyar, sí la misma Ellie que intento cortar su cabello a los 9 años. Sadie odiaba a esa chica, pero la escala social adolescente funcionaba de una forma bastante bizarra. Ellie era porrista y era muy buena, ademas tenia fama de ser una de las chicas mas guapas de instituto, también la mas atrevida. Ella junto a Iris Apatow eran como la contraparte de Sadie con Millie en popularidad. En el fondo se odiaban mutuamente pero fingían soportarse, por el bien general del equipo de porristas.

A Sadie le costaba creer que Ellie Hiyar, la porrista Hot, tuviera algo que ver con el nerd de Jack Grazer. Eran completamente de mundos distintos, por lo que esa pista era completamente absurda. Pero era lo único que tenia, lamentablemente Ellie era tan popular que no podía encargarle a sus pajarillos que la siguieran, Se sabría de alguna forma, (y no podía ser descuidada con esas chicas) así que tendría que tomar el asunto entre sus manos.

—Espera, espera. ¿Quieres que crea que Ellie Hiyar tenia algo con Grazer? eso es completamente imposible —Dijo Noah interrumpiendo a Sadie.

—Completamente—Aseguro Millie con una ceja levantada, pensar en Hiyar con el raton de ciencias de Grazer era como pensar en ella con el nerdy de Wolfhard ¡algo completamente absurdo! —Ah no ser que fuera por la marihuana ¡Oh por dios! Grazer es un Drugdealer?

—¡Eso fue lo que yo pense! —Exclamo Sadie abriendo mucho los ojos —¿Que mas podria ser? bueno, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía hasta que los descubrí —Dijo acomodándose en su asiento con suficiencia.

—Santo cielo Sadie me estas matando ¡Solo dilo de una vez! —Exclamo Millie levantando sus manos con desesperación.

—Okay Okay —La calmo Sadie con sus manos — Tenia clases con Hiyer durante el último periodo, así que cuando terminaron la seguí...

.

 _Flasback Sadie Sink_

 _._

 _Sadie sabía que esa tarde debía juntarse con los del diario, pero eso no era importante, algo mucho más grande estaba por ocurrir, lo sabía, casi podía sentirlo._

 _Vio como Ellie se despedía de sus grupo habitual fuera del instituto, al parecer con alguna excusa ya que volvió a entrar edificio a la vez que sus amigos se iban._

 _La siguió de cerca mientras la morena se dirigía hacia el gimnasio, saliendo por la puerta trasera dirigiéndose al campo, hacia las gradas._

 _Sadie podía sentir como su corazón latía desembocado, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, así se debían sentir los agentes de la CIA, Se sentía como una espía._

 _Comenzó a caminar bajo las gradas lo más calladamente que pudo, hasta que los vio._

 _Vio a Jack Grazer apoyado en una de las estructuras metálica de las gradas, tenía un cigarrillo de marihuana entre los labios, los cuales no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando vio a la morena acercarse._

— _Dijiste que no vendrías hoy —Le dijo el chico aún con el cigarrillo en la boca._

— _Cambie de opinión —Le respondió la chica acercándose a él y quitándole el cigarrillo para fumar ella. —Necesitaré un poco, las chicas del equipo quieren relajarse este fin de semana — dijo mientras exhalaba el humo muy cerca de él._

— _Bueno podrías pasar por mi casa más tarde, podría encontrar algo para ti. —Le dijo el trigueño mientras estiraba unos de sus brazos hacia ella para recuperar el cigarrillo._

— _Oh no, no lo creo. ¿Por que no vienes tú a mi casa? Mis padres viajaron otra vez. —Le dijo la chica alejando sus manos de él._

— _Siempre soy yo el que va para tu casa —Reclamo el chico dejando caer sus brazos hacia los lados, rindiéndose en alcanzar su cigarrillo._

— _Oh vamos, Sabes que por tu casa vive demasiada gente del instituto, en cambio en la mía podemos estar tranquilos. —le dijo mientras acariciaba el borde del cuello de su camiseta. —Prometo compensártelo_

— _Rayos Ellie, uno no puede decirte que no —Le dijo el chico mientras se desordenaba el pelo con una de sus manos algo nervioso._

— _Puedes pero no quieres— río suavemente mientras se acercaba a su rostro —solo no olvides traer lo que te pedí— le dijo suavemente justo antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos en un beso bastante apasionado._

 _._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! Creo que voy a explotar —Exclamo Noah con los ojos muy abiertos— Hiyar con Grazer?! Eso está mal chicas.

—¡Lo se! —Exclamo la pelirroja para luego suspirar con pesar— Es algo tan bueno que la verdad me rompe un poco el corazón tener que contarlo.

—Esa Hiyar no conoce límites— añadió Millie mientras sonreía negando con la cabeza — Engatusar a un perdedor así sólo para conseguir drogas gratis.

— Bueno me parece un intercambio razonable — dijo Noah sonriendo —ese Grazer debe estar que le explotan las bolas de felicidad.

—¡No seas desagradable Noah! — le recriminó Sadie golpeándolo en el brazo mientras este se reía —No lo entienden, no se veía como si fuera un intercambio justo, ¿Saben? Parecía que de verdad ella tenía poder sobre el.

—Pues claro que si Sadie— dijo Millie —¡Por supuesto ella tiene el poder! Es de las más populares del instituto y el solo un perdedor que debe estar enamorado hasta la médula de ella. No tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo.

—Bueno ¿y ahora que?— preguntó Noah mientras terminaba su malteada. —¿Que es lo que harás con eso?

—¿Se lo contarás a todos? —Le preguntó Sadie con pesar.

—Oh no claro que no, se han tomado demasiadas molestias para que nadie se enterase, ¡ni siquiera el resto de los perdedores! — Comenzó la castaña mientras pasaba una mano por su barbilla. —Eso nos dice que a Grazer de verdad le importa, ¿La pregunta es hasta qué punto ese nerd estaría dispuesto a llegar por guardar el secreto?

—Te refieres a usar chantaje —le atajo Noah con las cejas levantadas.

—Elemental —Dijo mientras se giraba hacia la pelirroja — Sadie eres simplemente la mejor, cielos está vez si te has superado. Serás una magnífica periodista.

—Oh lo se — río la pelirroja mientras abanicaba su cabello— ¿Pero Millie que quieres conseguir con el chantaje hacia Jack?

—Lo más valioso que podemos conseguir Sadie, información. Chantajearemos a Grazer para que nos diga todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Wolfhard.

—¿No crees que te estás tomando demasiadas molestias Millie? — trató Noah de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Nunca es suficiente, de hecho tengo una segunda parte del plan, y esto involucrará a otro de esos perdedores. —Sonrió Millie con malicia— Voy a ir robándoselos uno por uno hasta descubrir algo lo suficientemente bueno para dejarlo fuera de Juilliard.

—¿No crees que sería extraño de repente ponerte a hablar con esos chicos? —Le pregunto Noah— Digo, hace tres días ni siquiera sabias que existían y ahora...

—Oh ya tengo eso cubierto Noah, me sorprende tu lentitud el día de hoy. —le Dijo Millie con los dedos entrelazados mientras Noah rodaba sus ojos. —Al primer perdedor lo acorralaremos hoy en el 4 periodo cuando entremos a biología avanzada, y si todo sale bien, quizás al segundo lo estemos reclutando para cuando termine el día...

.

.

.

Jack Grazer PoV

.

.

.

No había mucha gente que cursara Biología avanzada, no es que fuera una materia tan difícil (aunque de todas formas lo era), pero en su mayoría la gente la evitaba por el profesor.

El señor Harbour era rudo, no le gustaban las bromas, ni los que se pasaban de listos. Es por eso que Finn no pudo seguir cursando biología, su amigo era muy inteligente, pero lo que tenía de listo lo tenía de bocazas.

El profesor Harbour lo había exiliado para siempre de sus clases por hacer el tonto el mismo semestre que habían comenzado los cursos avanzados, dejándolo completamente solo en esa materia.

No estaba del todo mal ya que en esa clase iban en su mayoría empollones y nerds con los que tenía cierto contacto por el club de ciencias.

—Bien jóvenes...—Comenzó el señor Harbour una vez dio inicio la clase —Como saben hoy tendrán que juntarse en grupos de a tres para comenzar con el proyecto semestral de todos los años.

Jack hizo una mueca, odiaba los trabajos grupales. Sobre todo por qué a nadie nunca le gustaban sus proyectos y terminaba casi siempre entregando solo. Que podía decir era un maldito genio incomprendido. Solo esperaría a que todos los grupos estuvieran formados y se quedaría con los rezagados o en su preferencia con nadie.

—Esta vez quiero que sus investigaciones sigan una rama relacionada con...¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! —Se interrumpió el profesor a la vez que la puerta del salón se abría y dos personas intentaban entrar con cautela.

—Señorita Brown y Señor Schnapp ¿Pero a que debemos esta inoportuna interrupción? Saben que cuando la puerta se cierra nadie entra ¿Acaso no he sido claro con...

—Lamentamos llegar tarde señor Harbour lo que pasa es que...

—¡Sin excusas señor Schnapp! Ahora por favor no interrumpan más mi clase y retírense— les dijo apuntando hacia la puerta y haciéndoles un gesto de fastidio.

—Señor Harbour por favor —Se adelantó Brown con una caja pequeña entre sus manos junto con un papel sobre ella —Lamentó la tardanza pero nos encontrábamos coordinando actividades para la recaudación de fondos anual del grupo de porristas. Este año venderemos cupcakes. — dijo mientras abría la caja y le enseñaba seis deliciosos pastelitos.

—Santo cielo ¿Y eso me interesa por que...?— pregunto el profesor pasando una mano por su rostro de forma cansada.

—Tenemos pases de parte de dirección —le mostró la castaña — además como líder de las porristas y en su representación quisimos darle una muestra de nuestros...

—Esta bien, está bien, ya basta dame eso y vayan a sus asientos —Dijo el señor Harbour mientras le arrebataba la caja de las manos de la chica y lo lanzaba hacia su escritorio mientras ambos chicos se sentaban sonriendo triunfales. —Como iba diciendo...

Jack rodó los ojos. David Harbour era el típico profesor desgraciado con todos, excepto claro con Millie Bobby Brown. La chica de alguna forma siempre lograba salirse con la suya, ya sea con regalos o tarea extra. No negaba que la castaña fuera lista (era la mejor de la clase) pero era la debilidad de Harbour y siempre le daba los mejores proyectos o como en este caso le permitía saltarse las reglas de la clase.

Suspiro con fastidio mientras la clase seguía y el no prestaba atención en lo absoluto.

—...y Jack Grazer— de algún modo escuchar su nombre lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Sobre todo por qué no podía creer de parte de quien venía. —¡¿Que?!

—Eh.. ¿escuche bien Brown ? —Le dijo Harbour con una ceja levantada, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras anotaba sobre algunas hojas.

—Si señor —Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa— Nuestro grupo estará formado por mi, Noah Schnapp y Jack Grazer.

Jack sintió sobre él la mirada de todos y cada uno de los que estaba en el salón. ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto jodidamente loco?

—¿Grazer? —Le preguntó Harbour al ver su rostro confundido.

—Yo he...—aún no podía salir de su desconcierto. ¿Millie Bobby Brown lo había elegido a él?

—Como sea —Suspiro el profesor con cansancio —¿Siguiente grupo?

Jack aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Un proyecto con Millie Bobby Brown y Noah Schnapp? ¿Los más populares del instituto? ¿Y lo habían elegido específicamente a él?

No, el no era estúpido. Esto no podía estar pasando por mera casualidad. Esto tenía que estar pasando por lo ocurrido en la cafetería con Finn. Era obvio. Cualquier cosa que Brown quisiera con él de seguro tenía que ver con eso.

—Bueno jóvenes, lo que queda de clase podrán coordinar con su grupo —comenzó el señor Harbour desde su escritorio —Para la próxima clase quiero su tema y un avance que valdrá el 20% de su nota final, ¡así que no me traigan basura!

—¡Hey Alto Grazer! —Exclamo Noah como saludo cuando junto con Millie se acercaron a la mesa del trigueño y se sentaban frente el.

—¿Como es que siquiera saben mi nombre? —Cuestionó Jack de inmediato a la vez que se encogía de hombros y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Quien no conoce la historia de Alto Grazer y la feria de ciencias? — le respondió Noah con una sonrisa. Jack se limitó a subir una ceja aún con el ceño fruncido. No se tragaba absolutamente nada.

—¿Como no íbamos a conocer al chico más listo del salón? —Agregó Millie también sonriendo, luego que el ceño fruncido de Jack se hacía más insistente.

—Brown hace tres semanas me has preguntado si era nuevo en el salón —Le recordó sin cambiar su expresión —¡Luego de dos años estando juntos aquí!

Millie quien mantenía sus sonrisa falsa se giró a mirar a Noah quien se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manos haciendo un gesto de rendición —Bien bien hazlo a tu manera.

Millie se volvió para mirar nuevamente a Jack, pero esta vez su sonrisa había desaparecido tan rápidamente que a Jack lo asustó un poco. Ahora tenía una expresión bastante aterradora.

—Bien rata de laboratorio, quise hacer esto de forma más civilizada pero no me dejas opción— le dijo la castaña arrastrando un poco sus palabras para que nadie oyera. — Serás nuestro compañero en este proyecto y también nuestro espía directo con Finn Wolfhard.

Jack soltó una risotada falsa. ¿Es que acaso está chica había perdido la cabeza? —¿Es una jodida broma? ¿Por que yo haría algo como eso? No es que me des miedo o algo por el estilo. —Bufo de forma exagerada pero se encogió un poco ante la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la castaña.

—Oh pequeño Grazer, lo harás y con mucho gusto después de escuchar lo que se de ti.

Jack comenzó a sudar frío —¿De mi? ¿Que podrías saber tu de mi?

—Oh por ejemplo lo que vas a hacer detrás de las gradas después del 5 periodo. —Canturrio Millie ante la expresión asustada del trigueño.

No, no podía ser cierto. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus amigos Brown debía estar bardeando con el, de seguro solo quería hacerlo caer con alguna mentira por verdad.

—Todos saben lo que voy a hacer a la gradas después de clase, no me dicen Alto Grazer por nada— le respondió con la mayor entereza que pudo. Aún así la castaña frente a él no borraba su sonrisa burlona.

—Oh claro que si, a nadie le interesa que vas a hacer allí por supuesto —Dijo Millie mientras movía una mano frente a él como quitándole importancia —Si no que con quien.

—¡No voy con nadie! — Exclamo demasiado rápido, demasiado agudo, demasiado culpable maldición ¿Acaso ella de verdad lo sabía?

—Pues a mi me consta lo contrario Jack — ronroneo Millie disfrutando cada palabra —Al parecer te llevas bastante bien con Ellie Hi...

—¡No lo digas! —Exclamo moviendo las manos frente a ella para detenerla. —No debes decirlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba con pesar, estaba perdido...

Hace exactamente dos meses que se veía con Ellie Hiyar a escondidas, ella se le acercó luego de lo ocurrido con la feria de ciencias, cuando todo el mundo comenzó a llamarlo alto Grazer.

Fue un día que él había escapado a detrás de las gradas luego del club de ciencias. No solía ir solo a ese lugar, siempre iba acompañado de Wyatt o Finn. Pero ese día ya todos se habían ido. Por lo que fue allí a fumarse un cigarrillo de hierba.

Tampoco es que fuera algo de otro mundo, muchos iban a eso allí. Pero ese día ella apareció de la nada, se acercó hacia él, le quitó su cigarrillo de la boca y supo de inmediato que estaba perdido.

En un comienzo solo era para fumar, gracias a sus experimentos sobre la cannabis tenía sus pequeños cultivos en casa. No es que fuera un drugdealer o algo por el estilo. No vendía ni nada. Pero aún así no tenía problemas en compartir con la morena un poco de su cosecha.

Siguieron así un tiempo, hasta que la morena lo invitó a su casa y lo besó una tarde que habían pasado fumando y riendo en su jardín.

El no era estúpido, sabía que en esa relación el no tenía ningún poder, y si no fuera por la hierba ella nunca se hubiera siquiera acercado a alguien como el, un nerd del club de ciencias, un perdedor que toca la flauta en la banda escolar.

Por eso cuando ella le pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto él accedió. En el fondo sabía que no estaba bien mentirle a sus amigos, los demás en la escuela no le importaban, pero a ella si y prefería mantenerlo así, después de todo era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, nunca se permitirá verse con un tonto como el.

Sabía que si sus amigos se enteraban lo tratarían como un idiota por permitir que lo mantuviera escondido, Aveces él también se sentía así. Pero ellos no entenderían lo que tenían.

Se sentía bien, la chica era completamente distinta a como actuaba en el instituto, era alegre y de sonrisa fácil. Le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos. La hacía vulnerable y eso no lo veía absolutamente nadie más. Eso lo hacía sentir poderoso aunque fuera solo un momento.

Pero ahora...ahora todo estaba arruinado. El hecho de que Millie Bobby Brown supiera de ellos amenazaba cualquier oportunidad de estar con Ellie y no quería dejarlo, no se creía capaz de dejarlo.

Además si los chicos se enteraban de esto por algún rumor tonto y no por el. Creía que no se lo perdonarían. No después de como el grupo de Ellie los había tratado en el pasado.

—¿Que sucede Jack? ¿Acaso tus amigos perdedores no lo saben? Es una gran noticia. —Decía la castaña ante el preocupado rostro del chico. —Me pregunto como actuaría Ellie si todo el instituto se enterara.

—Vas a chantajearme ¿Es eso? —Le espetó con dureza —No haré nada para perjudicar a Finn —Dijo seguro de sí mismo o todo lo que pudo aparentar.

Claro que no quería perjudicar a Finn, ese tonto era su amigo de hace años. Amaban a ese bocazas y sabía lo importante que era Juilliard para el. Pero por otro lado...

—Oh tranquilo no te pediré que hagas nada, se que no lo harías —Le dijo con una sonrisa tranqulizadora. Carajo, está chica le daba miedo. —Quiero información solo eso.

—¿Que tipo de información?—Pregunto Jack con cautela.

—Tranquilo Jack, por ahora cosas simples como por ejemplo no lo se...—la castaña colocó un dedo sobre su sien fingiendo pensar en algo —¿Ah empezado Finn a grabar su demo?

Jack trago en seco. —Si lo tiene listo. De hecho creo que ya lo mando.

Millie y Noah cruzaron una mirada. Jack pudo notar como Noah se tensaba un poco, al parecer no era el único que temía por las acciones de la chica.

—Por su puesto se que mientes Jack cielos — le dijo mirándolo mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¿Como es que logras mentirles a tus amigos? Eres un terrible mentiroso. Los demos solo pueden ser enviados durante la siguiente semana. Ahora ¿me dirás la verdad? ¿O prefieres que todo el mundo se entere de tu aventura?

Jack sintió ganas de llorar por la frustración, por la jodida mierda Millie Bobby Brown era una perra.

—No aún no lo graba— respondió sintiéndose como basura.

—¿Tienes idea de cuando lo hará? —Le preguntó Millie con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios.

—No, pero creo que nos pedirá ayuda hoy en el club audiovisual. Sophia es buena grabando. — Debía advertirle a Finn después de clases. No iba a dejar que esta loca de mierda se saliera con la suya.

—¿No fue tan difícil verdad? —Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía —Una cosa más, si le dices al care de rana sobre esta conversación lo sabré. De la misma forma que me he enterado sobre lo de Hiyar.

Jack la miro con enfado, estaba harto de esta chica. —Eres una mierda de persona ¿Lo sabias?

—Me lo dicen a menudo, muchas gracias —Respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa. —Te mandaré los datos sobre el proyecto a tu correo. Nos juntaremos la próxima semana a terminarlo. Se que eres listo así que no me hagas perder el tiempo con información idiota. —Agregó a la vez que sonaba el timbre y se levanta veloz de su mesa. —nos vemos compañero. —se despidió sonriendo mientras salía del salón.

Jack se quedó clavado en su sitio mientras el resto del salón se vaciaba. ¿Como todo se había ido a la mierda en tan solo dos horas? ¿Como iba a mirar ahora a los chicos a la cara? Ah la mierda Millie Bobby Brown, Finn debía saberlo y debían hacer algo contra esa chica.

—Se que es difícil procesar las cosas después de una emboscada, tienes la cabeza caliente y lo único que quieres es venganza. Créeme he visto millones, no resultará— Jack se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso. Miro a su izquierda Noah Schnapp seguía sentado en su lugar. Lo había pasado completamente por alto.

—¿Y que tu trabajo es disuadirme de eso? —Le espeto de mala gana.

—Algo así —Le sonrió Noah divertido. —Soy algo así como el control de daños. Así que dispara. ¿Que pudo hacer para ayudarte?

Jack sintió como se desencajaba su mandíbula, ¡Estos chicos eran un par de desquiciados! ¿Acaso eran algún tipo de mafia o algo por el estilo?

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo verdad? ¿Que mierda significa eso?

—Grazer todo el mundo necesita algo. Se que mi reputación me precede, solo dime algo que pueda hacer para aminorar la tensión de este encuentro. —Dijo el rubio mientas lo miraba como si estuviera negociando algo muy importante.

Jack sentía ganas de reír por lo absurdo que toda la situación le parecía. Era cierto que Noah tenía su reputación, el chico tenía dinero y lo utilizaba para mover un montón de influencias. El chico podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se pudiera comprar. Pero ¿Comprarlo a él? ¿Es en serio? Ahora entendía por qué Brown siempre se salía con la suya. Teniendo detrás a alguien como Schnapp limpiándole el camino no era difícil verlo.

—Vete a la mierda Schnapp —Le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento de forma brusca y disponía a irse del salón.

—Cliente difícil— sonrió Noah mientras lo seguía a paso despreocupado— Vamos Alto Grazer, se que tienes un proyecto de cultivo bastante rudimentario si me permites decirlo. ¿Quien no querría renovar mercancía?

Jack se giró para enfrentarlo con los ojos como platos, ¿Es que acaso estos idiotas eran el maldito FBI o que mierda?

—¿Como mierda... no sabes no me interesa, no quiero saberlo —Se retracto con frustración. Es cierto tenían un proyecto de cultivo, era rudimentario claro pero por qué esas cosas costaban demasiado dinero y con la situación de su hogar no se podía permitir esos gastos.

—Piénsalo, podría darte todo un equipo de cultivo para que hagas tus extraños experimentos.

—Esos experimentos me llevarán a la universidad— Le espeto, estaba harto que lo ningunearan por lo que hacía, era cierto, si su investigación salía bien podría ganarse una beca e ir a la universidad y no tan solo eso. Podría ayudar a su madre con su enfermedad.

—Mejor aún, ¿Por que no me ayudas a ayudarte? —Le propuso Noah.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio? —Le preguntó Jack con vacilación.

—Tú silencio sobre el plan de Millie, y quizás por qué no, podríamos hacer un trato de negocios.— le sonrió con inocencia.

—No voy a vender hierba—Le dijo girando los ojos, sabía que no podía ser gratis. Ya bastante difícil era luchar con la reputación de ser un fumon, pero de eso a pasar a ser un Dealer era otra cosa.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso —Lo tranquilizó Noah. —Te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que sabes hacer, Cultivar.

Jack lo pensó por un momento, quizás podría sacar provecho de esto después de todo. Y aún así podría advertirle a Finn sobre lo que estaba pasando. Si veía el cuadro general no tenía mucho que perder.

—Háblame más sobre ese negocio. —dijo al fin de un rato con resignación.

—¡Eso mi amigo! — exclamo Noah mientras iba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por su hombros —Voy a hacer de tu futuro algo brillante y sustancioso.

Jack soltó un suspiro de frustración a la vez que dejaba que Noah lo arrastrara por los pasillos. Estaba seguro que todo sería un desastre, lo sentía pero ya estaba perdido. Había quedado atrapado dentro del juego de Millie Bobby Brown y sus maniáticos amigos.

.

.

.

Finn Wolfhard PoV

.

.

Las clases del viernes ya habían acabado. Y como todas las semanas se encontraban en el salón audiovisual, el viernes era el día que terminaban los proyectos pendientes.

Finn había pasado todos esos días afinando sus presentaciones, solo le quedaba una semana para mandar el demo para postular a Juilliard. Y aún no había grabado nada, ni siquiera le había dicho a los demás idiotas de sus amigos para que lo ayudaran.

Por un lado sabía que era por su jodida ansiedad que no se ponía a grabar aún. Siempre se decía que no estaba lista, pero en verdad ya no le quedaba más tiempo para posponerlo.

—¿Donde rayos está Sophia?—Exclamo con impaciencia, mientras se levantaba de unos de los sillones del salón donde se encontraba con su guitarra— Ella es la maldita presidenta de este club de perdedores ¡Ya debería estar aquí!

—Solo ha pasado media hora Finn —Lo calmo Wyatt quien utilizaba una de las computadoras mientras editaba alguna de sus fotografías.

—¿Para que quieres a Soph de todas maneras? —Le preguntó Jaeden quien también se encontraba en los computadores pasando en limpio unos manuscritos —No t-tenemos nada pendiente del club.

—¡¿Que no tenemos nada pendiente?! —Exclamo el de rulos —¡Tengo que grabar mi jodido demo!

—¿Y eso a nosotros que? —Le respondió Wyatt sonriendo con sorna, mientas no quitaba la mirada de su pc.

—Son unos mierdas de amigos ¿Lo sabían? !Hace semanas que les vengo diciendo que debo grabar mi jodido demo! —Los acusó mientras volvía a tirarse al sillón con resignación —!Maldicion!

—Has estado s-semanas con que quieres grabar y no lo haces —Le rebatió Jaeden poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Que crees que somos unos m-malditos adivinos?

—Nadie me entiende en esta mierda de lugar —Dramatizó mientras se tapaba la cara con los brazos. —Jack defiéndeme.

Finn fijo su mirada en el trigueño al sentirse ignorado. Jack desde que había llegado al salón había estado manipulado una caja de sonido ignorando a todos lo demás. Era raro en el, No solía estar callado. — ¿Que mierda Alto grazer? ¿Estas colgado de tan temprano?

—Claro que no...—respondió sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Todos los chicos se fijaron en él al notar que no agregó nada más.

Jack no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo ocurrido temprano en Biología. Quería hacerlo claro que si, pero no sabia cómo abordar el tema sin que los chicos lo llenaran de preguntas. Sabía que no podría contestarlas todas. Por Ellie, por Brown y ahora por Schnapp.

—¿Que pasó enano? —Le preguntó Jaeden dejando el pc de lado. —Hoy no actúas nada como tú.

—No te has quejado de absolutamente nada hoy —Agregó Wyatt dándole un vistazo —Debe ser algo grave.

—No claro que no— Comenzó el chico aún sin levantar la mirada. Finn se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a él. No le creía nada, si algo que Jack no sabía hacer era mentir. Al menos no directamente.

—¿Me extrañaron perdedores? — Exclamo una voz entusiasmada desde la entrada del salón. Sophia venía entrando con una sonrisa inusual en ella.

—Rayos pelirroja ¿No ves que tenemos un momento aquí? —Le exclamo Finn apuntando a Jack con sus dos brazos de forma sugerente.

—¿Que? ¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Jack estas bien? — le preguntó Sophia cambiando drásticamente su expresión acercándose a él.

—Si idiotas, no exageren —Dijo Jack girando los ojos. —Solo tuve un mal día en Biología, Harbour ha sido un completo idiota hoy.

—Pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe —Dijo Finn cruzándose de brazos— Siempre he dicho que si le pusieran un carbón en el culo a ese grandote saldría un diamante de lo...

—No seas idiota Finn —Lo interrumpió Sophia girando los ojos mientras se dirigía a Jack— Pero si siempre le has caído bien al señor Harbour. ¿Que fue lo que hizo?

Jack trago en seco antes de contestar sin mirar a ninguno en particular. —Ha echo grupos al azar para los proyectos semestrales. Me ha tocado con Millie Bobby Brown y Noah Schnapp.

—¡Santa mierda! —Exclamo Finn sobre las exclamaciones de todos en el salón. Eso no era nada bueno. —¿Y que mierda pasó después de eso?

—Pues tuve la hora más bizarra que he tenido en toda mi vida —Respondió el trigueño esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada —¡sentando en la misma mesa que esos dos! Son uno maldito dolor en el culo.

—Pues ya lo creo —Agregó Jaeden volviendo su vista al pc — No son lo que se podría llamar la mejor compañía del mundo.

—¡¿Podría haber alguna peor?! — Agregó Finn escandalizado —¡Es una jodida loca y su perro guardián!

—Bueno y no tan solo eso. —Agregó Jack volviendo su vista a la caja de sonido —Me estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre ti Finn, sobre tu demo.

—JODIDA LOCA DE MI...

—¿Que fue lo que te pregunto Jack? —Le preguntó Sophia con el ceño fruncido mientras Finn soltaba palabrotas en medio del salón.

—Pues si ya lo había filmado y yo le dije que si, por si se le ocurría hacer algo ya sabes —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con pesar no era una completa mentira después de todo.

—Bien pensado Alto grazer, así a ver si me deja en paz de una puñetera vez. ¿Quien mierda se cree que...

—Rayos — Exclamo Sophia a la vez que todos la miraban a ella. —Brown me ha alcanzado luego del último periodo. Dijo que necesitaba que grabara su demo. Supongo que pensó que estaba disponible luego de eso.

—¡Claramente Sophia le dijiste que no!—Exclamo Finn — ¡Te necesito para grabar mi demo!

—Maldición Finn ¿Como iba a saber que querrías hacerlo el mismo fin de semana que Brown me lo ha ofrecido? —Se defendió la pelirroja —¡Por semanas te he estado hostigando para hacerlo!

—¿¡Es una maldita broma!?— Finn sentía que comenzaba a hiperventilar —¡Sophia eres la única con talento en cámaras en este jodido lugar! ¡Debes decirle que no! ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer?

—Bueno gracias por eso...—Dijo Wyatt con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—No te hagas el ofendido ahora ricitos —dijo el de gafas pasándose una mano por el cabello —¡Tengo una emergencia aquí!

—Cielos Finn, te juro que si me lo hubieras dicho antes no acepto —Comenzó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero Brown me ha pagado por hacerlo, quiere hacer un vídeo de baile ¡Podré añadirlo a mi portafolio de la universidad!

—¿Cuento te ha pagado? Te lo doblo —afirmó con desesperación— mi presentación es mucho mejor material que una chica haciendo porras.

—Finn...—Dijo Sophia con frustración. En el fondo Finn sabía que la chica no hubiera aceptado si no fuera por que era algo importante para ella. Pero aún así no quería darse por vencido para hacerla cambiar de idea.

—¿Vamos cuánto? Yo te pagaré...

—1000 dólares — Soltó la pelirroja con culpabilidad.

—Mierda estas acabado amigo— agregó Wyatt al ver la cara estupefacta del de rulos.

—MILLIE BOBBY BROWN ES UNA MALDITA P...

"Queen" Pensó Jack. Claro al saber que Finn aún no grababa el demo pensó en robarle a la persona más capaz de hacerlo y con esa cantidad de dinero sabía que no podría negarse. Maldita sea con esa chica, no podía dejarla que se saliera con la suya.

—Ya deja de lloriquear Finn —Le dijo Jack mientras se acercaba al de rulos que se había lanzado al suelo derrotado —Esto es el maldito club audiovisual no somos unos inútiles, te ayudaremos. —Dijo mientras miraba a Wyatt quien le frunció el ceño ante su insistente mirada.

—Oh si por supuesto no saldrá tan mal...— Dijo con sorna, pero al ver al de gafas al borde de un ataque de pánico agregó— Ya Finn insultas mi talento tu demo quedara jodidamente bueno. Jack se encargará del sonido yo de la imagen y dirección.

—Chosen de la iluminación y yo de la es-escenografía— Agregó Jaeden mientras se acercaba a él y lo levantaba del suelo. —No seas idiota.

—Prometo ayudar a Wyatt en la edición para que quede perfecto—Le dijo Sophia sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Finn los miro a todos mientras trataba de respirar con tranquilidad a la vez que sentía su pecho agrandarse.

Maldición si no fuera por esos idiotas estaría completamente perdido.

—Bueno más les vale perdedores, mi posibilidades de entrar a Juilliard dependen de esto.

—Bueno otra vez, gracias por la confianza Cara de rana —Le sonrió Wyatt dándole una palmada sobre su espalda.

Finn sabía que al final todo saldría bien. Aun así algo no le gustaba.

No podía ser casualidad que Millie Bobby Brown y Jack estuvieran en el mismo grupo de estudio por casualidad. A la mierda con eso. Si ella planeaba sabotear sus posibilidades de entrar a Juilliard quizás él tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

Ella podría ser la gran Reina de hielo de todo el instituto pero el era el Rey rana y no iba a dejarla ganar sin pelear.

.

.

.

—||—

.

.

Este capítulo me salió eterno! Pido perdón pero quería narrar todo lo que pasaba ese día 🙊

En el próximo capítulo Finn por fin enfrentará a Millie!

Espero les haya gustado :) un abrazo a todos los que leen! Y ojalá me dejen algún comentario? ️


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sophia Lilis PoV

.

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Sophia que estaría todo un fin de semana junto a Millie Bobby Brown, la chica más popular del instituto (Y completamente opuesta a ella) habría pensado que estaban mal de la cabeza.

No es que tuviera algún problema personal con la chica, a pesar de su fama tenía la suerte de que nunca había habido alguna razón para estar en el tagert de la castaña, solamente ignoraban la existencia de la una con la otra.

Por eso cuando esa tarde de viernes Brown se le acerco por los pasillos, como si hubiera estado buscándola corriendo por todo el instituto, la pillo completamente desprevenida.

Sobretodo cuando le ofreció contratarla para dirigir su vídeo de baile y no solo eso ¡Le ofreció 1000 dólares!

Sabía que había gente con dinero de sobra en el instituto pero ¡1000 dólares!

Aunque descabellado y todo ella no sería quien le dijera que no a esa oportunidad. A ella no le sobraba el dinero, además debía tener proyectos cinematográficos si quería una beca para estudiar dirección de cine. El instituto ya le había ofrecido dirigir la Obra escolar de este año. Pero una ayuda extra para su portafolio le vendría excelente.

Luego de aceptar, es cierto, se había sentido un poco culpable por Finn, pero ese era idiota. Ella había estado presionándolo con ideas por semanas y el muy cabezota nunca se decidía, y ahora que lo hacía a ella le salía esta oportunidad.

No es que no quisiera ayudarlo pero su demo se basaba más en el audio y la puesta en escena, en cambio el de la castaña era un vídeo de baile. Podía hacer toda una producción para su presentación. Era perfecto para su solicitud. Además confiaba que Wyatt haría un buen trabajo, aunque le costara admitirlo.

Y para sorpresa de ella (Sobretodo por qué Finn le había mandando mensajes todo el fin de semana burlándose/advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado y que se compadecía del infierno que debía estar pasando trabajando para la porrista) Millie Bobby Brown había resultado ser una persona bastante fácil de llevar.

La chica era bastante práctica, desde el momento uno dijo que no tenía idea de videos y producción, que iba a dejar todo en sus manos. Solo quería que su baile se viera perfecto y que tuviera una imagen excelente. Si le cumplía eso ellos harían caso a todas sus órdenes.

Eso era todo lo que necesito Sophia para dar rienda suelta a su creatividad. La castaña debía grabar dos piezas clásicas de baile. Una tradicional y otra más libre.

Para el primer baile clásico pensó inmediatamente en un teatro antiguo de la ciudad, el teatro Coronado. Era una construcción antigua y magnífica de los años 20's clasificada como monumento histórico a mediados de los 80's. A Sophia le encantaba ir a ese lugar. Era sacado de una película, con su escenario gigantesco, con tapicería y butacas rojas, con palcos elegantes y una iluminación sacada de otra época.

Era simplemente el lugar perfecto pero era demasiado pedir, nunca podrían siquiera acercarse tras bambalinas a ese teatro.

Por eso cuando le comento a Brown que quería buscar algún lugar con un ambiente parecido al del teatro a la castaña se le iluminó la mirada.

Ente paréntesis debería aclarar que cuando dijo que había pasado todo el fin de semana con Millie Bobby Brown eso significaba también pasar un fin de semana con Sadie Sink y Noah Schnapp.

Este último era importante ya que es a quien la castaña llamó apenas le mencionó lo del teatro, lo próximo que Sophia recuerda es que se encontraban en medio de teatro Coronado instalado trípodes y cámaras por doquier.

El maldito de Noah Schnapp y su familia eran accionistas del teatro desde su reconstrucción en el 98' desde entonces conseguían entradas gratis a todos sus conciertos en los mejores palcos del lugar. Santo cielo con esta gente rica ¡ni siquiera parecía que tuviera tanto dinero!

Durante todo el sábado el chico las estuvo ayudando en todo lo que la pelirroja le pedía. Movía las luces, cargaba los trípodes y sobretodo financiaba cualquier cosa que les hiciera falta. Le sorprendía que le hicieran caso, sabía que podía ser mandona (un director tenía que serlo) pero parecían dispuestos por completo en el proyecto.

Uno también pensaría que Schnapp no era más que un peón de la castaña, un perrito faldero, hasta ella misma lo creía pero no, tenían una relación casi hermanable entre ellos, junto con Sadie Sink de verdad eran buenos amigos. Le recordaba un poco a ella con sus perdedores, claro que con mucho menos dinero. (Y muchas más palabrotas)

El sábado estuvieron grabando todo el día, Brown era excelente. Claro que ya lo sabía, Sophia también pertenecía al club de drama del instituto y muchas veces coincidían con el club de baile en presentaciones por lo que la había visto más de alguna vez.

Pero nunca así, de verdad que era muy buena.

Luego de un extenso día, el domingo grabarían la pieza de baile libre. Esta vez Sophia quería que fuera en el exterior. Ellos vivían en la ciudad de Rockford, conocida por ser la "ciudad del bosque" por lo que quería aprovechar esos parajes para su última rutina. Sería una pieza lenta y con sentimiento. Perfecto para un atardecer el en el río rodeado de árboles.

Y esta vez sería Sadie Sink la que conseguiría la locación. Su familia poseía una casa a las orillas Del Río Rock, el cual atravesaba la ciudad, la cabaña poseía un pequeño muelle. Era él lugar ideal para hacerlo.

Luego de terminadas las grabaciones Sophia se encontraba bastante satisfecha de sí misma, al igual que Brown por lo que la invitaron a comer para celebrar antes que terminara el día.

Para sorpresa de ella estuvo bastante divertido. Aveces se preguntaba como es que esos chicos habían recibido ese tipo de reputación. Sabía de algunas historias de lo que podía llegar a hacer la castaña contra alguien si la hacia enojar. Pero allí sentada a su lado junto con Noah Schnapp y Sadie Sink solo le parecían un grupo de chicos normales que se protegían mucho a sí mismos.

Y sobre todo eso divagaba mientras se encontraba en el salón audiovisual el día Martes después de clase. Se había pasado todo el lunes y la madrugada del martes editando todas las escenas grabadas durante el fin de semana y por fin ya se encontraba terminando cuando escucho como la puerta del salón se abría pero por más que espero nadie entro.

Sophia se giró para mirar hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia la entrada, podía jurar que había oído como alguien había abierto la puerta aún si no podía verla sin embargo nadie aparecía por el umbral. Se levantó para revisar y mientras se acercaba choco de bruces con alguien quien aparecía por el pasillo justo en ese momento.

Ambos cayeron al piso, Sophia quien había cerrado con fuerza los ojos preparada para estrellarse contra el duro piso, los abrió confundida cuando en su lugar cayó sobre algo suave.

El chico había utilizado una de sus manos para proteger su cabeza y con la otra la sostuvo por la espalda girándola para hacerla caer sobre el.

—Sophia si querías darme un abrazo solo tenías que pedirlo no caerme encima— río el chico mientras la pelirroja se levantaba con rapidez al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—No seas idiota Wyatt— Le espeto mientras le daba la espalda, no quería que viera su sonrojo. —Cielos me asustaste ¿Por que entras a hurtadillas?

—¿De que hablas? La puerta estaba abierta— Dijo el rubio con simplicidad mientras recogía su bolso del suelo y se acercaba a un pc justo al lado del que Sophia estaba utilizando. —¿Como vas con el vídeo? Justo venía a pedirte algunos consejos para la edición del demo de Finn.

—¿Quieres consejos míos? Se que se lo prometí al Cara de rana ese pero no creí que tú quisieras. —Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Desde siempre ella y Wyatt habían tenido una pequeña rivalidad en cuanto a edición de imágenes y cámaras. Y por pequeña quería decir que siempre discutían cuando podían.

A ella le gustaban las cámaras de vídeo digitales, con resolución y una edición limpia, algunas veces usaba análogos pero solo para cosas específicas. En cambio Wyatt era un amante de lo vintage, prefería las cámaras de fotografía réflex y las veces que grababa era en una vieja (y anticuada si le pregunta a ella) súper 8 análoga.

Completamente opuestos.

—Finn no dejo que lo grabara con mi cámara antigua —Dijo con fastidio mientras prendía el pc frente a él y cargaba el vídeo. —Ese idiota, pero bueno solo quería que lo vieras necesito que el sonido se acople bien al vídeo pero hace mucho que no uso estos programas.

—Claro que no te dejo, te creería si usarás alguna cámara de 35mm esas si son de directores de cine. Pero ¿una super8? ¿Es enserio? —Lo fastidio mientras manipulaba su pc.

—Algunos no queremos ver morir las buenas corrientes Soph —Le dijo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Las realmente buenas no morirán— Le sonrió al chico mientras este ponía los ojos en blanco—Déjame guardar el vídeo de Millie y vemos qué desastre has echo.

—Te tragaras tus palabras Lilis— Le respondió con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba a la pantalla de la chica. —Por otro lado ¿Desde cuando llamas "Millie" a Brown? ¿Ahora son amigas? Espera a que Finn lo descubra...

—¿Que descubra que? —Dijo una voz desde la puerta. El pecoso de lentes venía entrando al salón con una ceja levantada. —¿En que más me has traicionado pelirroja?

—Al parecer Soph ahora es una más de los populares —Dijo Wyatt echándose hacia atrás en su silla y poniendo sus manos tras su nuca. —Se llaman por sus nombres y todo.

—Por supuesto, hicimos pijamadas y me presento a los chicos del equipo de baloncesto. —Dijo la chica girando los ojos. —Deja de incordiar Wyatt siempre lo haces —Le encaro dándole toques con su índice en las costillas.

—Muy gracioso Ricitos—Le dijo el de Rulos sentándose al otro lado de la chica mientras el rubio gritaba para parar a Sophia.—Pero no me sorprendería, pareciera que todo el mundo en este jodido lugar quiere ser amigos de ellos. Alguna maldita buena razón abra.

Sophia y Wyatt pararon de inmediato para mirar a Finn. ¿Acaso habían oído bien?

—¿Es enserio Rana? ¡Estuviste todo el fin de semana despotricando contra ellos! —Le dijo Wyatt mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

—No tengo por que estar de acuerdo con lo que digo— respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. —Además si hubieran sido horribles, Sophia no estaría tan contenta trabajando para ella.

Sophia lo miro con los ojos abiertos, conocía a Finn desde que iban en secundaria. Y nunca en todo ese tiempo el chico había dicho algo remotamente parecido a eso. ¿Estaba siendo amable o algo así? ¿Condescendiente?

—¿Y a ti que te sucede hoy? —Le preguntó la chica acercándose para tocar su frente— ¿Seguro no tienes fiebre o algo así?

El chico bufo suavemente mientras retiraba su mano —Solo estoy cansado, Dime Soph, ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad contra alguien como Millie Bobby Brown? ¿Es realmente buena?

La chica tragó con dificultad. No entendía que estaba pasando en lo absoluto. —Rayos Finn, ella es buena claro que si. Pero tú también lo eres.

—Muéstrame. —Le dijo mientras miraba su pantalla. —Necesito verlo.

—Eso no sería correcto Fi...

—Por favor Soph, No he dormido en 4 días, Esto me está matando. —La interrumpió el chico con pesar.

Sophia quien aún no salía de su asombro cedió ante su rostro —Esta bien te lo mostrare, ¡Pero solo para que veas que no es nada de otro mundo! —Dudo un poco después de decir eso y reproducir el vídeo. Algo le decía que si el chico estaba inseguro esto no haría más que arruinarlo todo. Pero era un cabezota que no pararía hasta verlo ya vería ella como recoger sus pedazos.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron los 3 absortos en la pantalla frente a ellos. Estaba magnifico Sophia lo sabía, y no podía parar de echar miraditas hacia el rostro del de rulos que en cada giro o salto que hacía la chica en él vídeo se estremecía un poco.

—Santo Cielos Soph, eres increíble— Dijo Wyatt cuando termino el vídeo y aparecieron unos pequeños créditos.

La chica le lanzó una mala mirada mientras luchaba por no sonrojarse, el rubio levanto sus cejas con confusión. Ella apuntó con su cabeza levemente hacia su izquierda donde estaba sentado Finn.

El de gafas parecía de piedra aún mirando hacia la pantalla ahora en negro.

—Finn...

—Estoy jodidamente perdido ¡Maldicion! —Maldijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y perdía sus manos entre su cabello. — Pareceré un completo idiota al lado de eso.

—¿Es una jodida broma? —Le espetó Wyatt levantándose de su asiento para encararlo —Estuve todo el fin de semana rompiéndome el culo por ti ¿Y me sales con estas mamadas?

—¿No viste lo malditamente buena que es? ¿Como podre competir con alguien así? —Respondió Finn comenzando a hiperventilar. —No se trata del vídeo idiota, ¡Se trata de ella! ¡Es perfecta! ¡Podría quedarme horas viéndola bailar! De seguro los de Juilliard pensarán lo mismo.

Sophia cruzó una mirada de terror con Wyatt, habían visto algunos ataques de ansiedad de Finn, si, el chico era inseguro lo sabían pero siempre sus ataques eran mientras insultaba a todos o se burlaba de ellos hasta que se aburría o alguien lo paraba. Pero no así, no viéndose así de...vulnerable.

—Finn basta— le dijo Sophia mientras le tomaba la mano y lo arrastraba a su asiento. —Es cierto ella es buena ¿y que? Tú también lo eres, esto es lo que siempre has querido debes calmarte un poco.

—¿Como puedo calmarme Soph? Ella es increíble y yo solo un jodido perdedor. —Suspiro bajando los hombros derrotado.

—Pero un Jodido perdedor realmente bueno. ¡Solo mírate! —Trató de animarlo Wyatt mientras colocaba en el otro pc el demo de Finn.

Sophia debía admitir que Wyatt había hecho un buen trabajo. Incluso mejor de lo que ella hubiera creído. Luego de verlo Finn parecía más calmado.

—¿Lo ves? Tú también eres jodidamente bueno, ¡yo me quedaría escuchándote por siempre! claro siempre y cuando no tenga que ver tu horrible cara de rana. Estarás bien. —Le dijo Wyatt dándole una palmada en la espalda. Finn soltó un bufido que podía interpretarse como divertido.

—Juilliard verá lo realmente bueno que eres Finn, ten fe en eso. Además no tiene por qué ser una competencia, pueden quedar los dos. —Trató de animarlo Sophia y en verdad lo creía.

—Que Alá te escuche pelirroja —Dijo el de gafas mientras se ponía de pie— Supongo que no tengo más opción, vamos a fumar un cigarrillo antes de volver y hacer que Soph me haga ver más jodidamente guapo de lo que soy. —Agregó de mejor humor.

—Si, podría pegar la cara de Romeo Beckham sobre la tuya, después de todo es tu voz lo que importa. —Dijo Wyatt sonriéndole de lado mientras se dirigían a la salida del salón, Sophia río fuerte ante el comentario.

—Bueno al menos están de acuerdo con lo guapo que es ese idiota de Beckham, ¿En que más han estado de acuerdo últimamente? —Le dijo el de rulos mirándolos de forma sospechosa.

—¿De que hablas? —Le rebatió Sophia desviando la mirada. Maldicion ¿Por que nunca podía controlar sus sonrojos idiotas? Volvió la mirada al frente para ver cómo Wyatt había sujetado a Finn por el cuello inclinándolo hacia él mientras le daba un coscorrón.

—¿Por que siempre tienes que arruinar todo con tu bocaza? ¿No ves que estamos siendo buenos contigo? —Le decía mientras el de gafas reía y lo insultaba para liberarse. Aún así Sophia pudo notar una leve sombra rosa en las mejillas del rubio.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los seguía hacia el patio.

.

.

.

Millie Bobby Brown PoV

.

.

No es que no confiara en la pelirroja, después de todo habían tenido un excelente fin de semana. Millie no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo solo haciendo lo que ella quería y no lo que los demás esperaban de ella.

Se sintió realmente bien, además Sophia Lillis resultó ser una muy buena directora, era decidida y en ningún momento se dejó intimidar por ellos. Era algo mandona si pero eso le gustaba, quería decir que se lo tomaba enserio.

Es cierto la castaña también había puesto mucho de su parte para agradarle, no quería tenerla en contra. Aún así no tuvo que fingir mucho. Sophia era agradable, hacía sus cosas, no se metía en lo que no le importaba y era hábil para lazar comentarios divertidos. Aún así quería tener precaución por si al tonto de lentes se le ocurría algún plan para estropear su demo en conjunto con la pelirroja. Pero no parecía ser el caso, Sophia estaba más que entusiasmada con el resultado.

Ese día temprano la pelirroja se le había acercado para decirle que se pasara por el Salón audiovisual después de clases si quería ver el resultado final. Si no iba, se lo entregaría al otro día.

Si fuera cualquier otra cosa ella jamas se le ocurriría si quiera estar a 10 metros del salón de los perdedores. Pero la curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Sadie o Noah hubieran podido acompañarla. Pero esos traidores la dejaron sola.

La pelirroja había ido al estúpido diario escolar y Noah se había esfumado excusándose de tener que tratar algún negocio de los miles que tenía. Ese chico tenía una red increíble, ni siquiera sabía para que lo hacía si tenía un montón de dinero pero él siempre decía que era por las influencias. Y no quería saber cuál de todas necesitaba su atención esa tarde.

Así que allí se encontraba justo fuera del Salón audiovisual sintiéndose una idiota. ¡Ella era Millie Bobby Brown! No tenía por qué estar nerviosa de ir donde un montón de perdedores. Aún así no quería que nadie la viera. No quería que la involucraran con los loser.

Apoyo su oreja en la puerta tratando de oír si había alguien adentro. Si estaba el idiota de Wolfhard quería estar preparada para un plan de ataque verbal para dejarlo en el suelo.

Pero no podía oír nada, suspiro mientras abría la puerta rápidamente y se quedaba quieta con la mano aún sobre el pomo. "Son solo un montón de perdedores..."

Se estaba dando ánimos mientras entraba por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba al salón cuando escucho pasos por el pasillo de afuera, alguien se estaba acercando y no quería que la vieran, por alguna estúpida razón creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar en la primera puerta a la derecha que vio antes que alguien pudiera notarla.

Era una pequeña bodega donde almacenaban un montón de aparatos de sonido antiguos y algunas cámaras. Olía a polvo y a encerrado.

Trato de dejar la puerta lo más junta posible pero aún así dejando una rendija para poder ver quien era el que entraba al salón.

Después de unos segundos lo vio, el friki de las fotos entraba por la puerta abierta hacia el salón audiovisual y se salía de su visión. Rayos ¿por qué había echo eso?

Escucho un grito y un ruido sordo. Al parecer alguien había chocado con algo y había caído al piso. Puso atención y pudo reconocer la voz Sophia hablar con el tonto ese.

Suspiro, debía salir de allí antes que la descubrieran haciendo el idiota. Podía aparecerse como si nada en el salón después de todo parecía que solo estaban ellos dos.

Estaba por hacerlo cuando algo en la conversación de los chicos le llamo la atención y decidió escuchar a hurtadillas.

—...¿Desde cuando llamas "Millie" a Brown? ¿Ahora son amigas?...—La castaña sonrió, había echo un buen trabajo.

Se preparó para salir abriendo la puerta con cuidado pero justo en ese momento escucho otro par de pisadas desde el pasillo exterior, esta vez estaban demasiado cerca, casi justo en la entrada del salón, por lo que se apresuró a juntar la puerta nuevamente.

El rápido movimiento hizo que se levantara una fina capa de polvo que se le subió hacia la nariz y no pudo evitar estornudar.

Trato de ahogarlo con sus manos sobre su boca mientras se agazapaba en la pared a un lado de la puerta. Había sonado bajito pero aún así rogaba que no la hubieran escuchado.

La persona que entraba en el salón se detuvo justo fuera de su puerta. Millie sentía como su corazón palpitaba como loco. Era la más grande de las idiotas.

Al parecer la persona si había escuchando algo decidió dejarlo y se adentro al salón como si nada.

— _¿Que descubra que? ¿En que más me has traicionado pelirroja?..._

Era el tonto de Wolfhard, Cielos que suerte tuvo de que no la descubriera. Eso sí que hubiera sido humillante.

¿Ahora como saldría de allí? No se sentía con la confianza de arremeter contra esos idiotas. No frente a Sophia, al menos hasta que hubiera mandado su demo y no después de estar escondida dentro de una bodega llena de polvo. Necesitaba concentrarse.

— _...pareciera que todo el mundo en este jodido lugar quiere ser amigos de ellos. Alguna maldita buena razón abra_.

Millie bufo mientras oía al de gafas. Por supuesto, ella y sus amigos eran fabulosos y populares ¿Que otra razón abría?

— _...¡Estuviste todo el fin de semana despotricando contra ellos_!...—Millie rodó los ojos mientras oía al rubio. Claro que él lo hacía, era un perdedor envidioso.

— _...Además si hubieran sido horribles, Sophia no estaría tan contenta trabajando para ella.._. —Está vez Millie elevó las cejas con aprobación. Algo de reconocimiento le daba al menos.

— _...Dime Soph, ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad contra alguien como Millie Bobby Brown_?... —Sintió ganas de reír, claramente no. No tenía ninguna.

— _...Muéstrame, necesito verlo.._.—Una idea se estaba formando en la mente de la castaña y no le gustaba nada. No quería que Wolfhard viera su vídeo, no quería que ni siquiera respirara cerca de él.

— _...Esta bien te lo mostrare, ¡Pero solo para que veas que no es nada de otro mundo_!...— ¡Rayos Sophia! ¡Traición! ¡Esto era traición! Maldita sea... cuando el cuatro ojos viera su vídeo haría lo imposible por destruirlo. Estaba segura de eso y no sabía si la pelirroja defendería su trabajo. ¡Cuando viera lo buena que es, él iba a querer sacarla del camino! ¡Y con su demo tan cerca solo debía apretar un botón y borrarlo todo!

Millie sentía que comenzaba a hiperventilar. Ese idiota iba a arruinarla por completo.

— _...Estoy jodidamente perdido ¡Maldicion! Pareceré un completo idiota al lado de eso_...—Millie pensaba a mil por hora, debía hacer un plan para salvar su demo. No iba a dejar que ese loco lo destruyera.

— _...¿No viste lo malditamente buena que es? ¿Como podré competir con alguien así_?...—Debía salir de allí, debía detenerlo —... _No se trata del vídeo idiota, ¡Se trata de ella! ¡Es perfecta_!...—Debía...esperen ¡¿Que?! _—...¡Podría quedarme horas viéndola bailar! De seguro los de Juilliard pensarán lo mismo..._

Millie abrió los ojos como platos, ¿había oído bien? El la llamo Perfecta. Y no por su cara bonita, sino por su baile. " _Podría quedarme horas viéndola bailar"_

— _...¿Como puedo calmarme Soph? Ella es increíble y yo solo un jodido perdedor.._.—Algo dentro de Millie se removió un poco. Acaso se sentía ¿conmovida? Ese tonto se escuchaba tan...vulnerable. No podía creer que él estuviera admitiendo esas cosas en voz alta.

Hubo silencio después de eso, podía escuchar una leve música pero no lo podía oír bien desde allí.

Wolfhard creía que ella era increíble y era solo por su baile por supuesto. Solo habían hablando una vez y ella lo había tratado pésimo. El la conocía claro pero de seguro como todos en el instituto, como la reina de hielo Millie Bobby Brown, o la amaban o la odiaban. De seguro el la odiaba. Pero ahora justo en ese momento solo la estaba juzgando por su baile, y él creía que ella era increíble. No podía creerlo.

— _..vamos a fumar un cigarrillo antes de volver y hacer que Soph me haga ver más jodidamente guapo de lo que soy_...—Millie oyó como los chicos se movían cerca de la puerta. Se agazapó lo más que pudo contra la pared mientras escuchaba como salían del salón riendo e insultándose entre ellos.

Era el momento perfecto para salir, abrió la puerta de la bodega, pero en vez de salir del salón se adentró en el.

Allí estaba, frente a los dos pc que los chicos habían dejado encendidos.

Se vio así misma en el pc de Sophia, justo detenido mientras hacía una voltereta. Se acerco rápidamente a él mientras creaba una copia de seguridad y se la enviaba a su correo.

Listo ya no podrían fastidiarla. Se giró para ver el otro pc, El vídeo estaba detenido justo con Wolfhard sujetando su guitarra mientras cantaba algo con los ojos cerrados.

Esta era su oportunidad, la que estuvo buscando desde que había hablado con Joe Kerry y había robado ese expediente. Todo lo que había hecho después de eso la habían llevado a este momento.

Solo debía apretar un botón, hacer un click y borraría el demo de Finn Wolfhard, y con eso su oportunidad de postular a Juilliard. Solo quedaban 3 días para enviar el demo, nunca podría grabar otro antes de eso.

Se acercó con cautela mientras se sentaba frente al pc. Estaba por hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Pero en vez de apretar Suprimir le dio al Enter y el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse.

Tenía una bonita puesta en escena, estaba grabado en un auditorio normal Pero tenia una exquisita iluminación, habían pequeñas luces por todos lados, las cuales se enfocaban y desenfocaban mientras la cámara se movía y enmarcaba al chico.

Sabía que ese tonto tenía una voz algo grave. Pero escucharlo cantar era complemente distinto, su voz ronca sonaba bien, más que eso, sonaba...

¿Ese era Finn Wolfhard? Era como si otra persona estuviera en ese escenario y no el tonto idiota que se mostraba en los pasillos del instituto.  
Se veía completamente entregado, eso junto con el manejo de la guitarra y sus rizos desordenados lo hacían ver como una maldita estrella de rock indie.

 _"Podría quedarme horas viéndola bailar"_

Volvió a escuchar sus palabras dentro de su cabeza. Medio lo entendía, ella podría quedarse horas escuchándolo a él cantar.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¡¿En que Rayos estaba pensando?! Paro el vídeo con un rápido movimiento. El idiota de Wolfhard se había metido en su cabeza. Solo debía borrarlo y todo se acabaría. Solo debía hacerlo. Solo un botón. ¡Hazlo maldita sea!

 _"Ella es increíble y yo solo un jodido perdedor"_

¡Maldito Wolfhard! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces Maldito! Se levantó del asiento bruscamente. ¡Él ganaba Maldicion! Lo dejaría postular por que ella es una maldita idiota que se volvía tonta con cuatro palabras. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Por primera vez en su vida iba a jugar limpio cuando podía simplemente ganar. Pero Cielos, algo dentro de ella no sabía lo que hacía. Solo creía que por su voz ese idiota merecía una oportunidad, se parecía a ella con el baile, además...también creía que él cantaba increíble.

Suspiro pesadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda al pc. Solo debía salir de allí y todo seguiría su curso normal. Nadie debía enterarse de esto.

Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando escucho unos aplausos pausados justo delante de ella. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sentía como si le arrojaran una cubeta de agua fría.

Finn Wolfhard se encontraba apoyado en la pared Justo al final del pasillo, ¿cuánto llevaba el idiota allí? No lo sabía, el chico seguía aplaudiendo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Vaya vaya ¿acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar? ¿Millie Bobby Brown ha decidido perdonarme la vida? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras caminaba a su alrededor, rodeándola. Millie permanecía estoica en su lugar pero aún así sostenía su mirada, no quería sentirse débil pero no lograba que le salieran las palabras.

—Me preguntó que maldita cosa habrá hecho que cambiaras de opinión— dijo el de gafas mientras colocaba una mano sobre su mentón y fingía colocar una expresión pensativa. —¿No será por lo que me escuchaste decir mientras te escondías en la bodega no es así?

Millie abrió mucho los ojos mientras sentía como un estremecimiento se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. —¡¿De que rayos hablas Wolfhard?! —Exclamo mientras lo enfrentaba—¡¿De que mierda estás hablando?!

—¡Palabrotas en la boca de la señorita perfecta! Yo no te colocaría en ningún cuadro de Honor Brown. —Le sonrió cínicamente mientras se acercaba ella. _—"Podría pasar horas viéndola bailar" "ella es increíble y yo solo un jodido perdedor_ " —Le repitió con una voz burlona —¿Enserio creíste en toda esa mierda? Cielos Brown debo decir que me decepcionas un poco. Te creía mucho más astuta que esto.

Millie sintió como se apretaba su pecho, también sintió como si tuviera una olla a presión dentro de ella, como si se encontrara en su punto de ebullición y lo único que quería hacer era liberarse o en su defecto explotar.

Ese maldito la había engañado. Le había jugado una buena y ella había caído como una soberana y completa estupida.

—¡Eres un Maldito idiota! —Se acercó hacia el con furia mientras le repartía golpes sobre su pecho con sus puños cerrados. Ni siquiera lo movía pero aún así lo hacía una y otra vez mientras el chico se reía a la vez que trataba de detenerla. —¡Iba a dejarte en paz! ¡Iba a permitir que postularas a Juilliard!

—Perdona pero...¿Que mierda acabas de decir? —Le preguntó Finn aún con una sonrisa burlona mientras atrapaba sus muñecas con cuidado para que dejara de golpearlo y se acercaba a su rostro —Tú no puedes permitirme hacer nada ¿Quien mierda te crees que eres? ¡Era momento que alguien te pusiera en tu jodido lugar Brown!

Millie se soltó con brusquedad mientras le daba un último empujón. —¿Crees que por qué lograste engañarme una vez yo me quedare de brazos cruzados? No tiene una maldita idea en lo que te estás metiendo. Voy a acabar contigo.

—Oh ¿y como lo harás? ¿Robarás mi expediente? No espera, eso ya lo hiciste ¿No es verdad? —Le dijo volviendo a encararla con superioridad mientras la expresión de la chica volvía a ser de desconcierto.

—¿De que rayos...

—No insultes mi inteligencia Brownie— le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. —Se que lo robaste el mismo día que me encaraste en la cafetería. Francamente no se que has hecho para merecer ser la reina de la escuela. Tus planes apestan.

Millie quien ya se había recobrado de la impresión le devolvió la misma sonrisa. —¿Y quien va a creerte? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso? Soy la maldita mejor alumna de este instituto. Crees que me creerán a mi o a tu estupida cara de rana. Ningun profesor te quiere por ser un Maldito insufrible. ¿Que crees que harán cuando se enteren que el problemático y bocazas de Wolfhard invento un rumor tan feo de su alumna favorita? No tienes como ganar esa apuesta. Yo manejo este intituto idiota. Te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen de esto.

Finn forzó una carcajada sarcástica mientras se acercaba a ella —¿Aún intentas intimidarme? Si caigo yo Brown, tu caes conmigo. No lo olvides. —Le advirtió al oído de la castaña mientras está se alejaba de él con brusquedad y se dirigía a la salida del salón.

—Haré que pagues por lo que me acabas de hacer ¡Ya lo veras! —Le advirtió por última vez mientras se disponía a salir del salón, detrás de ella escuchaba como el de rulos se reía a carcajadas— ¡Y esta vez no tendré ninguna consideración!

—¡Pues da tu mejor golpe reina de pacotilla! —Le gritó el de gafas mientras la veía salir.

Todo era una mierda ¡Una maldita mierda! Iba a matar a ese desgraciado, se había reído completamente de ella, Nunca nadie le había hecho esto antes. ¡Nunca!

Jamas volvería a tener ni un poco de consideración con ningún idiota que se le cruzará en su camino. ¡Nunca jamas!

Millie Bobby Brown : 0  
Finn Wolfhard : 1

.

.

—||—

.

.

🙊 Que les pareció! Personalmente ame escribir la parte de Millie y Finn. El de rulos tiene potencial para derrocar a la monarquia!

También abra un poco de Syatt 💕

Espero que les haya gustado ️ y que me dejen sus comentarios✨ besos a todes los que pasan por aquí!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sadie Sink PoV

.

.

Desde la última vez que Sadie había ido al diario escolar habían ocurrido un montón de cosas, sobretodo el fin de semana, el cual se la paso ayudando en lo que podía a Millie para que su Demo saliera perfecto.

Fue algo increíble de ver si le preguntaban.

Ella sabía quien era Sophia Lilis, también en los clubs que estaba pero nunca había visto nada de su trabajo, y verla hacerlo era algo asombroso, era como si supiera exactamente todo lo que debía hacer, donde iban las cámaras, donde iba la iluminación y como debían moverse acorde Millie lo hacía.

Era como si la chica tuviera un talento innato, tan bueno como el de su amiga con el baile.

Sadie las envidiaba, trataba que fuera sana (Siempre iba a apoyar a Millie y se sentía feliz por sus logros) pero ¡Cielos era difícil no sentir un poco de envidia! , quisiera ser tan buena en algo como ellas lo eran.

Nunca antes le había importado, pero ahora que debía hacer algo por su vida estaba preocupada. Si es cierto era buena en los rumores, tenía a mucha gente de informantes pero nunca había hecho algo útil con ellos que no fuera pura satisfacción personal.

Había estado meditando mucho sobre esto, de verdad ella también quería ser buena en algo. Quería ser una buena periodista, la mejor de todas pero empezaba tarde así que debía de esforzarse mucho para conseguir algún tipo de reconocimiento.

Sobre todo por qué todo el mundo creía que ella no era más que la amiga cotilla sin cerebro de Millie Bobby Brown. Pero ella era mucho más que eso, aunque nadie lo creyera posible.

Y esto le constaba dado lo ocurrido en la reunión de pauta que tuvo el jueves pasado con todos los del diario escolar, ese día decidirán sobre qué escribiría para la próxima publicación del diario.

A Sadie de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

.

 _Flashback Sadie Sink_

— _Estaba pensado que podría investigar sobre..._

— _Creo que antes de eso, nosotros deberíamos decidir en qué sección participará Sadie primero. —La interrumpió Emmy Perry mirando al resto de los estudiantes en el salón desde su silla._

 _Una vez Sadie se presentó esa tarde en el salón del Diario, les pidió a todos que la llamaran por su nombre con una sonrisa. Quería ser amable, pero solo tuvo que pasar unos minutos para que se diera cuenta que al resto de chicos en ese salón no les importaba ser amables o quien era ella._

— _E-Es algo sobre lo que Sadie también puede decidir Emmy.— Le respondió Jaeden de forma cansada, aunque su voz era amable algo le decía a Sadie que la chica frente a él lo sacaba un poco de quicio._

— _Si fuera una reunión de pauta si, pero es una reunión para presentar nuestros avances. —Contraatacó la chica mientras se giraba hacia Sadie, Emmy Perry era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por los pasillos era toda sonrisas, también con ella pero claramente no lo era cuando le tocaban algo suyo. — No es algo personal Sadie, el diario saca publicaciones cada 15 días. Y ya elegimos nuestras secciones para esta publicación. Se que quieres un reportaje pero ya tenemos dos para esta publicación tres es demasiado._

— _O podrían dejarla investigar sobre lo que quiera y los demás decidiremos los mejores dos de los tres reportajes —Dijo Jack Kelly con una sonrisa algo fastidiosa. Kelly era la contraparte masculina de Emmy, cada año competían el uno con el otro en las elecciones del consejo estudiantil._

— _Completamente injusto —Le atajó Emmy Perry sin gracia— votamos así cuando elegimos los temas ¡No cuando ya están listos! No podemos perder el tiempo así._

— _E-Está bien—Los interrumpió Jaeden cuando estaba por contra atacar —Solo por que ya están trabajando en esos reportajes pero para la próxima edición votaremos las mejores ideas. Esta vez Sadie, deberás hacer algo más. —Dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en ella — Podrías hacer alguna columna o reseña de actualidad._

— _Si, podría ser de cómo las porristas llevan la presión sobre quien postulará a reina del próximo baile...— La incordio girando en su silla._

 _Sadie lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, había olvidado que ese chico tenía fama de ser bastante idiota._

— _Eso no es algo que preocupe al alumnado—Contesto Emmy arrugando el entrecejo, no había captado el sarcasmo del chico._

— _Cl-Claro que eso no, pero aún así podría ser con algo relacionado con el e-equipo. —Intercedió Jeaden acariciando su sien con una mano. —Quizás sobre los beneficios de las becas deportivas, así alientas a más gente a unirse a los clubes de deportes para poder ap-provecharlas._

— _Claro por qué darle un montón de becas gratis a los deportistas es siempre el mejor plan...—Volvio a incordiar el chico frente a ella. Sadie había tratado de ser lo más amable posible, no era buena para los enfrentamientos, eso se lo dejaba a Millie, pero Jack Kelly la estaba sacando de quicio._

— _¿Por que no lo sería? Hacen mucho trabajo, no es fácil hacer..._

— _¿Volteretas? —La interrumpió sonriendo con aires de suficiencia. Sadie sentía su rostro arder de indignación , ¡Cielos odiaba ser tan inútil para enfrentar a la gente!_

— _Basta Kelly, déjalo —Lo increpó Jaeden intercediendo —Esto no es el club de debate, Sadie es parte del diario a partir de ahora, solo puedes criticar su trabajo escrito, no a ella ni lo que hace._

 _Sadie lo miro agradecida, mientras Kelly rodaba los ojos y levantaba las palmas de las manos._

— _Bien bien, Rayos que sensibles..._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

Así que si, no la habían dejado investigar, en cambio hizo una aburrida columna sobre las becas deportivas.

Sadie se sentía pasada a llevar, estaba segura que si hubiera luchado un poco hubiera logrado escribir sobre lo que ella quisiera, pero de todas formas entendía que no la creyeran posible de escribir algo decente.

Después de todo nunca nadie había leído nada de lo que ella escribía. Nunca había escrito algo como un reportaje, Pero sabía que si lo hacía sería asombroso.

Es por eso que apenas termino su columna oficial se puso de lleno a trabajar en una historia personal, hace tiempo se había enterado de algo increíble. Estaba segura que si lo escribía bien y se lo mostraba a Jeaden, esté podría remplazar su columna aburrida por esta jugosa historia.

Después de todo él era el editor, le sorprendió un poco como había parado a Jack Kelly para que dejara de fastidiarla, nunca creyó que alguien como Jaeden tuviera voz de mando. Por lo que estaba segura que si él decidía publicar su historia los demás no podrían negarse.

Hace un tiempo que le había llegado el rumor que la cafetería no estaba funcionando como corresponde.

La mayoría de la gente en el instituto almorzaba las comidas procesadas, pero ella junto a las porristas cuidaban mucho su alimentación, y no como el general de la gente se imaginaba.

Ellas comían y bastante. Pero cada comida debía ser saludable y con un perfecto equilibrio entre proteínas, grasas y carbohidratos. Si no lo hacían no tenían fuerza para el ejercicio y Millie como capitana del equipo era estricta en esto. Si no tenían fuerzas no servían para el equipo.

Pero siempre era la comida saludable la que se acababa primero en la cafetería.

Era algo estupido, quizás se acaba primero por que la hacían en menos cantidad, ya que nadie la comía. También sabía que a nadie le interesaba si habían menos pimientos en su ensalada habitual.

Pero como solía pasar cuando a ella se le presentaba un misterio, no lo pudo dejar pasar.

Por lo que pasó días pidiendo informes sobre todo lo que ocurría en la cafetería a sus pajaritos, también comenzó a vigilar a la cocineras por algunos días hasta que lo descubrió.

Un día después de clases, de los pocos que volvía sola a casa, se dio una vuelta en su auto por las entradas de servicio del instituto y lo vio. Vio como dos de las trabajadoras de la cocina metían cajas de verduras al baúl de sus autos.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, sobre todo por qué le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de admitir que había estado espiando a gente irrelevante (si aveces creía que sus ganas por descubrir cosas se le salían de las manos un poco) Y también por qué era un rumor algo aburrido.

Ahora que lo pensaba si, como rumor lo era, pero ¿Como reportaje? Podría escribir toda una historia de como estas personas le robaban comida al instituto dejando con menos comida a sus estudiantes. Eso de seguro le interesaría al director y le emocionaba un poco el alcance que podría tomar su historia.

Y sobre eso pensaba esa tarde de martes, sabía que Millie le había pedido que la acompañara al Salón audiovisual a buscar su demo pero las ganas que tenía de qué Jeaden leyera su historia eran más grandes.

Apenas terminaron las clases se dirigió al salón del diario escolar, se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar a nadie más que a Jeaden sentando frente a unas de las computadoras, pero supuso que al igual que ella y Noah, Wyatt debía estar ayudando a Finn en su demo.

—¡Jeaden! ¡Que bueno estás aquí, quiero mostrarte en que he estado trabajando! —Lo saludó mientras se dirigía a su lado.

—Hola Sa...wow ¿trajiste dos columnas? —Apenas dejo que la saludara cuando ya tenia sus manos extendidas delante de él con su columna, su historia y una gran sonrisa.

—Una columna y una historia...Solo léelas ¿si? —Se apresuró a decir Sadie cuando Jaeden abría la boca para decir algo —Estoy segura te van a encantar solo léelas y me dices que te parecen. —terminó sentándose en unos de los asientos a su lado mientras el castaño suspiraba derrotado y se ponía a leerlas.

Sadie estaba muy ansiosa, nunca había dejado que nadie leyera algo que ella hubiera escrito, se moría de ganas de observar la expresión de Jaeden mientras leía sus trabajos pero sabía que sería algo extraño quedarse viéndolo tanto rato, por lo que en su lugar se puso a husmear un par de hojas que el chico tenía esparcidas sobre la mesa.

A simple vista parecían un montón de mapas conceptuales, pero luego de leer unas cuantas cayó en cuenta que parecían ser cronogramas de alguna historia, conexiones entre personajes y borradores de árboles genealógicos. Al parecer Jaeden estaba trabajando en algún tipo de novela.

Esto la sorprendió un poco, no solo el hecho que al parecer el chico quería ser escritor, si no también que ¡era un montón de investigación! Se preguntaba si siempre era necesario algo así antes de escribir cualquier cosa, cuando la voz de Jaeden la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Sadie...¿Que es esto? —Le dijo el chico levantando su historia frente a ella. Su tono de voz y su expresión no eran nada como Sadie había imaginado que serían luego de leer su trabajo.

—Es una historia que descubrí hace...

—¿Lo descubriste tu? O es algún rumor que alguien te dijo. —Le interrumpió el chico con algo de desagrado dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo descubrí yo!— Respondió algo indignada —Se que tengo fama de cotilla pero ¡Esto es real! ¡Yo misma lo vi!

—E-Está bien—Jaeden se tomó un segundo antes de volver a hablar, parecía que quería poner en orden sus pensamientos. —Sadie ¿Sabes lo que su-sucedería si llegamos a publicar esto?

—Pues supongo que el director querrá hacer algo al respecto, ¡Estaban robándole al instituto!

—L-Lo se, pero ¿Sabes que pueden despedirlas? —Jaeden la vio directo a los ojos con su ceño fruncido.

Sadie ladeó un poco la cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal—Bueno podrían solo amonestarlas.

—Las acusarías de robo abiertamente frente a todos, no son estudiantes Sadie ¡podrían intervenir las autoridades!—Le rebatió el chico con un tono de voz serio.

—Bueno no lo se...— Esto no estaba saliendo nada como ella lo había planeado, nada de eso se le había pasado por la cabeza— Quizás se lo hayan buscado.

Jaeden pasó una mano por su cabello con algo de frustración —La encargada en jefe de la cocina se llama Clara Miller, trabaja aquí desde que entramos al instituto, es extranjera, tiene 4 hijos, es muy agradable y lo más importante se esfuerza mucho en su trabajo. ¿Quieres que le presenten cargos por robar una caja de verduras?-

—Cielos Jaeden ¿Y yo como iba a saber eso? ¿Como es que tú...

—No eres la única que ha investigado a los trabajadores de aquí. —La interrumpió el chico quitándole importancia. —P-Podrían revocarle su Greencard Sadie esto no es un juego. —

—¡Yo no estaba jugando! Pero eso no quita el hecho que...

—¿Q-Que la vieras robar cajas de verduras? Cielos...—El chico sacudió la cabeza con una negativa— Si de verdad querías escribir una historia no solo basta con contar el lado mórboso, debes investigarlo todo. Si lo hubieras hecho hubieras descubierto que ella no estaba robando, el director les dona comida todas las semanas para actividades benéficas, específicamente para dar comida en comedores sociales los findes de semana. Pero supongo que soltar el rumor de que las trabajadoras de la cocina roban al instituto es mucho más "jugoso".

Sadie apartó la mirada avergonzada mientras sentía como si la jalaran del pecho hacia abajo. Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Jeaden tenía en parte razón, estaba tan concentrada en publicar una buena historia que no se había detenido a pensar las consecuencias que tendrían en el mundo real, mucho menos en lo equivocada que estaba.

Había sido una tonta y se había ridiculizado frente a Jaeden, de seguro la expulsaría del diario escolar, peor aún por su expresión debía pensar que ella era fraude y nada más que una cotilla sin cerebro. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Jaeden soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras no quitaba el ojo de la chica frente a el. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber reaccionado así, pero había pasado todo el fin de semana con Finn vociferando contra el grupo de Brown y de los egoístas que eran. Después venia Sadie con una historia tan malintencionada que era casi como si confirmara todo lo que el de rulos suponía de ellos.

Pero si hubiera visto como Sadie se había puesto luego de escuchar la historia completa, hasta Finn estaría de acuerdo que la chica no había tenido malas intenciones. Solo bastaba con ver su expresión angustiada y sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de culpabilidad. Estaba claro que Sadie no quería hacer nada malo, solo quería contar alguna buena historia.

—Jaeden yo no...

—L-Lo se Sadie —La chica levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia los verdes del castaño. Había cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz a uno mucho más suave. —L-lamentó haberte hablado así, es sólo que tenemos que ser responsables con lo que se publica, debemos investigar hasta el final, no sólo hasta donde creemos que es importante. U-Una historia podría cambiar la vida de una persona.

Sadie asintió levemente, nunca antes había pensado en lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser una historia. —En verdad solo quería escribir algo bueno, nunca pensé en lo que podía pasar, al final termine arruinándolo todo, soy un fraude. —Terminó volviendo a bajar la mirada.

—N-No lo eres —le dijo el chico bajando su cabeza buscando su mirada mientras ahora le sonría con amabilidad —Tu columna es muy buena, Te expresas bien, eres clara y precisa. Solo te falta un poco de practica para mejorar lo que no sabías.  
Hagamos algo ¿Por que no trabajas en algún reportaje para el próximo mes? Así tienes tiempo suficiente y yo podría ayudarte a tener una buena estructura.

Sadie sabía que Jaeden lo hacía para ayudarla, pero ya tenía su ego suficientemente herido por un día, no quería que el chico la subestimara, había hecho el ridiculo si, pero la próxima vez que ella llegara con una historia quería sorprenderlo, no solo eso quería que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

—Está bien lo haré, pero creo que no aceptaré tu oferta. —Le respondió un poco más animada ante la expresión de sorpresa del chico— Ya veras que la próxima historia que escriba te dejará tan impresionado que ni siquiera será necesario votar para publicarla.

—¿Ah si? — le preguntó el chico esbozando media sonrisa.

—¡Claro que si! no te burles, es enserio.

—N-No me estaba bur...

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar? —Le interrumpió Sadie levantándose de su asiento con los brazos como jarras.

—¿Que?— Jaeden la miro hacia arriba desde su asiento confundido y aún con una sonrisa en sus labios —Sadie n-no tenemos que...

—Oh si claramente tenemos que, se que no me crees capaz, pero puedo hacerlo.

—¡Yo n-nunca he dicho lo...!

—¿Cuánto? —Volvió a interrumpirlo ahora cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Jaeden suspiro derrotado, Rayos, nunca podría ganarle a esa chica.—Está bien... pues n-no lo se ¿20 dólares?

—¿20 dólares?— La pelirroja soltó una risa— Eres terrible para esto. A ver... si yo gano tú harás cualquier cosa que yo quiera por un día y si tú ganas yo haré lo mismo.

Jaeden abrió mucho los ojos, bueno al parecer no solo Brown era decidida, Sadie Sink también lo era, quizás demasiado. Pero qué rayos ¿Que podía perder? Se levantó de su asiento para quedar de frente a la chica. —Bien, está decidido— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

Sadie se la extendió también sonriendo mientras se daban un suave apretón. Estaba decido y no pensaba perder de ninguna manera.

.

.

Jack Grazer PoV

.

.

Usualmente los martes era el día que le dedicaba a sus proyectos la mayoría de su tiempo y tenia un montón de trabajo pendiente ya que se había pasado todo el fin de semana con los idiotas de sus amigos grabando cantar a Finn, y cuando decía todo el fin de semana en verdad fue todo.

Hasta durmieron todos juntos donde Jaeden ya que Finn era un atado de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Jack intentó siempre de tratar de animarlo y ayudar en lo que pudo. Se sentía culpable por un montón de cosas. Primero por esconderles su relación con Ellie a los perdedores, luego por el estupido chantaje de Brown para sacarle información de su amigo provocando que perdiera a Sophia y por último por el maldito negocio que Noah Schnapp le estaba medio obligando a hacer.

Decía medio por qué también el lo necesitaba. Necesitaba instrumentos y equipo de calidad si quería que sus proyectos fueran tomados en cuenta. Pero el hecho de darle la mitad de su cosecha al rubio le molestaba.

Y le molestaba más que Schnapp fuera a meterse a su lugar de trabajo.

Pero ahí estaba, en el Porche de su casa esperando a que Noah Schnapp llegara con todo su equipo nuevo, le había pasando una lista bastante específica de lo que iba a necesitar y el chico se había comprometido en llevárselas esa tarde.

Estaba un poco nervioso también, ni siquiera sus amigos solían ir mucho a su casa, digamos que su madre no era nada agradable con nadie, por eso todos preferían mantener su distancia con la casa del trigueño, digamos que él también lo prefería así.

También prefería que nadie entrara a su lugar de trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando alguno de los chicos se aparecía para acompañarlo durante las tardes, en general prefería estar solo, en el patio de su casa había un pequeño cobertizo que había convertido en mitad laboratorio mitad invernadero.

Ni siquiera su madre se acercaba a él, pero por sobretodo por qué Jack le decía que cultivaba ortigas, y su madre era sumamente alérgica a ellas. Así que mantenía su distancia y él tenía el lugar solo para el.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde escucho como desde el final de la calle se acercaba una motocicleta a toda velocidad y se estacionaba bruscamente frente a su portal.

Noah Schnapp se desordenaba el cabello a la vez que descendía de su motocicleta de forma despreocupada y terminaba de enganchar su casco, Jack lo miraba con el ceño fruncido aún sentado en los escalones de su porche.

Ese idiota si sabía hacer buenas entradas, parecía incluso que las tenía ensayadas o alguna mierda así.

—Heeey Alto Grazer —Lo saludó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia él sentándose en los escalones a su lado— lindo porche.

—Aja... ¿Como mierda se supone que traes mis cosas en eso? —Le dijo el trigueño como saludo mientras apuntaba a la motocicleta estacionada frente a ellos.

—¿No creíste que yo iba a comprar todo lo que había en esa lista no es verdad? —Dijo Noah como si fuera obvio —¡Era interminable! Estoy comenzando a sospechar que te aprovechas un poco de la situación.

Jack rodó los ojos —Es lo mínimo que necesito para una cosecha tan grande ¿Entonces que? ¿No hay trato?

—No dije que no lo habría —Le sonrió el rubio mientras verificaba el (carísimo según Jack) reloj de su muñeca —No deben tardar llegar, Salimos casi al mismo tiempo de casa.

Y antes que Jack pudiera siquiera preguntar de qué mierda hablaba, desde el final de la calle se acercaba una camioneta BMW negra completamente cargada de cosas. Se estacionó de forma impecable frente a la casa y de ella se bajaron dos hombres de traje quienes se formaron frente al automóvil.

—¡¿Pero que rayos?! —Exclamo Jack levantándose mientras apuntaba a los hombres frente a ellos —¿Tienes unos Malditos guardaespaldas? ¿Trabajan para la FBI o algo así?

Noah río mientras se levantaba y se adelantaba hacia los dos hombres —No seas ridículo, estos son Chris y Charles, estrictamente trabajan para mi padre pero no llevamos tan bien que suelen hacer algunos favores para mi. —Dijo mientras apoyaba su codo sobre el hombro de unos de ellos.

—No te hagas el gracioso Noah, ya dinos donde quieres que instalemos esto. —Le dijo el hombre rodando sus ojos mientras se quitaba el brazo de Noah de su hombro.

—Bien tú dirás —Le dijo el rubio apuntándolo con ambas manos en forma de armas.

Jack quien aún trataba de controlar su expresión de sorpresa asintió mientras se dirigía a una puerta lateral que daba directamente hasta su patio.

Inmediatamente los hombres comenzaron a bajar las cosas de la camioneta y a dejarlas al rededor del cobertizo.

—¿Quieres que las instalemos de inmediato? —Le preguntó uno de los hombres a Jack, luego que hubieran bajado todo y se disponían a abrir el cobertizo.

—No, no es necesario. Yo lo haré gracias —Como dijo anteriormente no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus cosas. Además no confiaba en esos gorilas para instalar todo.

—Jack, son un montón de cosas— Le dijo Noah mientras observaba todo en el jardín— seguro no quieres que...

—No, está bien además si mi madre los ve seguro pensará que son de impuestos internos y de todas maneras bajará a espantarlos— Se excuso Jack encogiéndose de hombros— nosotros los haremos, gracias. —Terminó despidiéndose de los hombres mientras estos asentían y se dirigían de vuelta hacia la camioneta.

—¿Nosotros lo haremos? Es que acaso me incluiste a mi en ese "Nosotros" —Le dijo Noah siguiéndolo mientras Jack entraba al cobertizo para hacer espacio.

—Por supuesto, no puedo mover estos muebles solo —Dijo Jack tomando una mesa vieja por un extremo y le indicaba a Noah que agarrará el otro extremo.

—Sabes que para esto les pague a esos dos que largaste ¿No es así? —Reclamó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos Schnapp el trabajo dignifica además si vas a recibir tu parte exijo un poco de compromiso aquí.

—Mi dinero debería ser suficiente compromiso — Volvió a quejarse Noah aún así tomo la mesa desde su otro extremo y juntos la sacaron del cobertizo.

En su lugar instalaron una gran mesa de aluminio, un par de largas carpas y un sistema sofisticado de ventilación e iluminación.

Jack estaba extasiado, en verdad Noah Schnapp no había escatimado en gastos, le había comprado un par de indoors de la mejor calidad del mercado, no solo eso, si no también un juego de laboratorio de última tecnología.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que te pedí —Comentó Jack cuando ponía en orden algunos tubos de ensayo sobre el mesón.

—Si bueno, hice tarea extra —Dijo Noah distraídamente sentado sobre el mesón. Había permanecido en esa posición casi todo el tiempo observando con curiosidad como Jack se movía de aquí allá instalando un montón de cosas. Algo no encajaba en su cabeza. —¿Como es que el ratón de laboratorio del club de ciencia se convierte en un Marihuanero?

Jack detuvo lo que hacía y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No me malinterpretes, quiero decir actualmente todos fuman de vez en cuando —Se excuso el rubio con ambas manos levantadas— Es solo que no lo se, por tu perfil deberías estar...que se yo resolviendo ecuaciones, descubriendo nuevos elementos. Pero en vez de eso cultivas marihuana y haces experimentos raros. ¿De que se trata?

Jack vaciló si contestar por un momento, nadie aparte de sus amigos sabían las verdaderas razones por que lo hacía, pero ya ocultaba demasiados secretos, y absurdamente era el chico frente a él quien los sabía casi todos, ¿Que más daba?

—Son varias razones a decir verdad—Respondió mientras volvía a lo que hacía antes —Cuando pequeño mi madre siempre creía que yo estaba enfermo, no era su culpa tenía síndrome de Münchausen por poder, se le desencadeno luego que mi padre nos dejara. Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que no era yo quien estaba enfermo, en realidad era ella. Tiene la enfermedad de Crohn, y ademas es algo inestable emocionalmente.

—Cuando descubrí que no estaba enfermo hubo un tiempo en que yo la odiaba, sufrí de bastante ansiedad ya que siempre temía que podía enfermar, era algo irracional pero al ser criado así no era algo fácil de cambiar. Cuando fume por primera vez todo eso desapareció y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí calmado.

—Comencé a investigar y descubrí por qué me ayudaba tanto a controlar mi ansiedad, además también descubrí que podía ayudar a curar o controlar un montón de enfermedades. Mi madre comenzó a empeorar, su calidad de vida empezó a bajar. Por lo que decidí que si me ayudaba a mi también podría ayudarla a ella.

—Es por eso que comencé a cultivar, y comencé a darle aceite de Cannabis, desde entonces su síntomas han disminuido tanto que tiene una vida casi normal. Claro esto es complementario a su tratamiento. Pero ¿te das cuenta? Esto funciona de verdad y puedo ayudar a un montón de gente que sufre algo similar. Eso es lo que quiero hacer — termino Jack dejando por fin los tubos de ensayo ordenados y se volvía hacia el rubio.

Noah lo miraba con la boca levemente entreabierta —¡Rayos Grazer! Eso está un poco intenso si, pero resulta que eres mucho más altruista de lo que nadie siquiera hubiera pensado —Exclamo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba una palmada en la espalda— Creo que solo tienes mala fama ¿he?

Jack esbozó una media sonrisa— Bueno no es algo raro, la marihuana tiene mala fama, son efectos colaterales.

—¡Y además has ayudado mucho a tu madre!, es increíble mi madre saldría espantada apenas me escuchara pronunciar la M.

—Si bueno...— La sonrisa de Jack decayó un poco.—Respecto a eso...

—Tú madre no sabe que consume aceite de marihuana ¿No es verdad? —Le preguntó Noah algo lúgubremente mientras se separaba de él. Rayos el rubio la había agarrado al vuelo.

—Bueno...no exactamente...

—¡¿Como rayos Jack?! ¿Como es que se las das? —Exclamo Noah mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Ella cree que son flores de Bach! Pero eso no es lo importante...

—¡Usas a tu madre como conejillo de indias Jack!

—¡Pero la está curando! Eso es lo importante, solo debo demostrar que está funcionando, ¡es por eso que haré todo esto! —Rebatió el trigueño mientras señalaba todo el equipo recién instalado— si lo logro, si me gano una beca en investigación, no solo ayudaré a mi madre ¡Podré ayudar a un montón de gente más!

Noah negaba con su cabeza mientras sonreía derrotado— Maldita sea más te vale. Creo que ahora preferiría que volvieras a ser solo un nerd adicto. Ahora eres un maldito científico loco. Mi negocio está peligrando. —Dijo riendo mientras volvía a sentarse en el mesón de aluminio.

—Si bueno respecto a eso ¿Tú de que vas? —Le preguntó Jack sentándose a su lado y sintiéndose aliviado de dejar su tema de lado.

—¿Ah que te refieres? —Le preguntó Noah de forma distraída.

—Oh vamos —Respondió el trigueño con sorna — eres un Schnapp tienes más dinero que cualquiera en la ciudad. ¿Por que pierdes tu tiempo en negocios cutres como este? ¿Por que quieres vender porros? No me trago que sea solo por cuidar la espalda de Millie Bobby Brown.

Noah soltó un pequeño suspiro —En parte lo es —Respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— pero en general es solo por que estoy aburrido — terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tienes tanto dinero que decides gastarlo en cualquier pobre diablo por que estas aburrido? —Le preguntó Jack ahora el mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

Noah soltó una carcajada— Bueno si lo dices así, claro que parece una locura. Pero no. Tengo tanto dinero que lo único que sé hacer es utilizarlo. Mis padres lo único que saben hacer es hacer más dinero, así que lo único que me han enseñado es a invertir, arriesgar, ahorrar y gastar dinero.

—Así es mi vida, algo vacía pero llena de satisfacciones. Lo único que deseo es irme de este lugar y hacer algo por mi mismo. Aprovechándome del dinero de mis padres claro, es lo único que me han dando durante todo estos años, pero sueño con el día con poder darme el mío propio.

—Rayos tu vida es horrible —Dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

—Bueno ¿Que son unos padres amorosos si puedes tener su dinero no es verdad? —Agregó el rubio algo amargamente. Jack por un segundo logró compréndelo, es por eso que Noah Schnapp protegía tanto a Brown y Sink. Ellas eran una mucho mejor familia que la original, y lo entendió, ya que en el periodo que odiaba a su madre, los perdedores habían sido su única familia también.

—Bueno al menos te dejan un fideicomiso lo suficientemente bueno como para comprarte esa familia amorosa si quieres —Le dijo Jack tratando de subirle el animo— a mi solo me dejan enfermedades genéticas.

Noah le sonrió de vuelta— Bueno al menos podré hacer cosas buenas con ese dinero, podrás curarte a ti mismo de esas enfermedades—Dijo mientras se bajaba del mesón y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros mientras que con el otro le señalaba todo el cobertizo. —Jack Grazer voy a ayudarte a conseguir un premio Nobel.

—Claro, mientras tú te haces rico a costa mía —Le dijo Jack rodando lo ojos.

Noah volvió a reír —¿Y por qué no? Eso es lo que hace un patrocinador. Ahora si quieres ver ganancias, podemos conversar sobre los porcentajes, yo gano la diversión de crear un negocio y tu, dinero extra para sacar a la caprichosa Ellie Hiyar a pasear. —Terminó separándose de él y extendiéndole su mano. —¿Que dices?

Jack se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras le extendía su mano de vuelta. Al demonio, ¿Que podría salir mal además de todo lo que ya estaba apunto de irse a la mierda?

.

.

.

—||—

 _Capítulo 6 arriba!_

 _Lamento la tardanza estuve sobrepasada de trabajo estas semanas. Pero por fin aquí está !_

 _Se que es algo extenso y quizás no tan bueno jaja pero qué puedo decir, me encanta la idea de darle contexto a los demás personajes_ ✨

 _Así también podrán comenzar sus historias paralelas a la principal_ ️

 _Estoy muy emocionada por lo que viene! Espero que ustedes también los estén! Si llegaron hasta aquí les mando mucho amor!_ ✨ _y coméntenme si gustan! Nos vemos en el próximo!_

 _Queen M's revenge is coming_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Finn Wolfhard Pov

.

.

Era Miercoles por la mañana, y todo parecia jodidamente Perfecto.

Se habia levantado mas temprano de lo habitual, le hizo desayuno a su madre (quien se llego a emocionar hasta las lagrimas al ver como el de gafas le servia unos Hotcakes perfectamente tostados) luego de eso tomo su patineta y se dirigio a la oficina postal mas cercana a enviar su demo para Juilliard.

Una vez hecho, desde alli al instituto no era una gran distancia, por lo que monto su patineta y se deslizo por un monton de calles arboladas.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre el follaje de las ramas bañando su rostro mientras agarraba cada vez mas velocidad y dejaba que la adrenalina lo embriagara.

Si, era una mañana jodidamente hermosa justo en ese momento y en ese lugar todo tomaba el curso que correspondía y era malditamente perfecto.

Aún se regocijaba con recordar la cara de Brown el día anterior cuando la atrapó con las manos en la masa.

Es que aún no podía creer lo malos que eran los planes de la castaña. Bueno es cierto que nunca hubiera notado que se escondía en la bodega del club audiovisual de no ser por haberla escuchado estornudar. Pero qué mierda importaba eso. ¡La había atrapado!

Y su expresión de desconcierto había sido invaluable. Rayos que bien se sentía ¡Había derrotado a la Queen M! ¡La reina de hielo del instinto! estaba seguro que si la gente se enteraba de esto su posición en la escala social podría modificarse por completo. Por supuesto que si, por qué él había logrado lo impensable. Había creado algún tipo de vortex donde todo iba a cambiar. ¡Había logrado derrotar a la maldita monarquia!

Y en eso pensaba mientras cruzaba las puertas del instituto como todo un ganador. Tenía su patineta bajo uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre le hacía señas a todo el mundo que se cruzaba con el.

—¡Hey Perry! No puedo esperar por la asamblea escolar —Saludo a la chica frente a su casillero mientras el seguía caminando por el pasillo.

—Claro, como digas — Respondió Emmy Perry procurando sonar amable pero aún así no pudo evitar alzar una de sus cejas extrañada.

—¡McLaughlin que buena temporada de baloncesto tiene el instituto! —Exclamo el de gafas palmeando su hombro mientras pasaba por su lado, el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa confundida mientras asentía.

—¡Matarazzo estoy seguro tu fiesta anual de este año será jodidamente excelente!—Añadió señalando al chico al lado del moreno con su mano como arma.

—¡Claro que si hermano! —Respondió este devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa mientras Finn seguía su camino por el pasillo. —¿Ese siquiera viene a mis fiestas? —Añadió en voz baja a su amigo.

—Gaten todo el instituto va a tus fiestas —Le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa pasando un brazo por su hombro mientras apuntaba el pasillo por donde el de gafas se había ido —Hasta los perdedores al parecer.

Gaten levantó sus cejas asintiendo con satisfacción— Mis fiestas unifican esta escuela, maldita sea.

—Sartorius eso que veo brillando en tu pantalón ¿Es una manopla nueva? —El rubio apenas se había percatado del de gafas hasta que este con un rápido movimiento le sacaba un artefacto del bolsillo de su pantalón— Bonita se nota que le sacaste brillo esta mañana. —Sonrió mientras se la devolvía lanzándola hacia sus manos y salía disparado por el pasillo.

—¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema cara de rana?! ¡Voy a despedazarte!— Le gritó Jacob con el puño levantado mientras el de rulos reía a lo lejos. Ese estúpido tenía los reflejos demasiado lentos.

—¿Acabas de molestar a Sartorius? ¿Que mierda con eso?—Escuchó que alguien le decía, había parado a la vuelta de uno de los pasillos a recobrar la respiración.

—¿Que es un buen día si no puedo molestar a los gorilas del equipo de fútbol? —Respondió Finn mientras se incorporaba, Jack resopló mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo hacia su casillero. El de rulos lo siguió —Habló enserio, es hora de que las cosas cambien por aquí.

—Claro por eso saliste corriendo, para demostrarle que él ya no tiene el poder—Río Jack.

—Bueno por que puede arrancarme la cabeza con un solo brazo, si —Respondió el chico tocando su cuello recordando algo doloroso— pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es dejarle en claro que él ya no es el único que puede molestar por aquí. Hablo enserio cuando digo que las cosas van a cambiar. No tienes idea de lo que pasó ayer.

Jack lo miraba como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y estaba apunto de preguntarle cuando algo lo distrajo, por el pasillo vieron que se acercaban tres de los más populares de la escuela haciendo su entrada habitual.

Millie Bobby Brown, Sadie Sink y Noah Schnapp caminaban por el instituto como usualmente hacían, conversando entre ellos, pareciendo despreocupados pero a la vez apoderándose de todo el lugar, haciendo que todos abrieran el paso a su alrededor como los súbditos que eran.

Bueno eso tenía que acabar, e iba a acabar ahora.

—¡Finn! ¿Que rayos ha...— pero antes que Jack pudiera terminar su frase el azabache había dado unos pasos hasta el centro del pasillo interrumpiendo el paso del trío, quienes inevitablemente tendrían que enfrentarse a él.

—¡Buenos días Brown! —Comenzó con una sonrisa mirando a la castaña que se encontraba en el centro —Esta mañana me he levantado pensando en ti ¿Ya has enviado tu demo a Juilliad? Pregunto por qué me gusta llevar un competencia justa y leal, ya sabes.

El silencio que se hizo en ese pasillo era ensordecedor, era como si todos se encontraran atrapados en la calma antes de la tormenta. Y con tormenta se referían a la implacable Brown machacando a la pobre alma que osaba ponerse en su camino.

—Lo hice Wolfhard, gracias por tu preocupación —Respondió la chica mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de reproche. Finn casi pudo oír el "click" que hicieron las mandíbulas de todos a quienes se les cayó por la sorpresa.—Ahora si me disculpas tenemos clases a las cuales asistir —Y con eso siguió su camino dándole un pequeño empujón mientras pasaba por su lado seguida de sus lacayos.

—¿Como es que sigues vivo? —Le dijo Jack acercándose a él, mientras el murmullo de la gente volvía a apoderarse del lugar al igual que una sonrisa triunfadora de la cara del de gafas.

—Al parecer es cierto lo que Wyatt y Sophia han contado— Dijo Jaeden acercándose por el pasillo junto con el par y Choosen. —¿Es cierto que le hiciste una buena a Brown?

—¿Que? ¿Que mierda pasó? ¿Por que yo no se nada? —Se quejó Jack mientras todos retomaban el camino hacia sus casilleros.

—Oh alto G. Pues por qué desapareciste todo el día de ayer, ¿Que mierda con eso? —Le recriminó Finn

El trigueño ladeó un poco la cabeza apartando su mirada, claro que no podía decirles que había estado equipando su laboratorio con Schnapp, hacer eso era admitir que les mentía sobre Ellie, sobre Brown, sobre su trabajo de ciencias y cada vez se sumaban más cosas... mierda

—Oh, perdí la noción del tiempo cosechando. Ya saben — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros —¿Me dirán que rayos a pasado?

—Bueno, que este idiota sabe actuar. —Comenzó Wyatt dándole al de rulos un codazo en las costillas a la vez que este reía y hacía una reverencia. —Ayer no solo ha engañado a Brown, si no también a mi y a Soph...

Y le contó de forma bastante resumida como el pecoso había engañado a la chica para que no borrara su demo.

—¿Te das cuenta? El muy imbecil casi hizo que lo abrazáramos —Terminó Wyatt mirando con odio al chico de lentes mientras Jack no podía sacar su cara de asombro.

—Es cierto, pensamos que de verdad estabas muy mal idiota— agregó Sophia golpeándolo en uno de sus brazos.

—Perdón pero ya les dije ¡Solo fue un poco de daño colateral! —Dijo mostrando sus palmas sobre su cabeza—Además se lo tienen un poco merecido, siempre me golpean solo merecía un poco de amor

Tanto Wyatt como Sophia pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras los demás reían.

—¿Es por eso entonces que Brown no te dijo nada cuando la enfrentaste recién? ¿Está avergonzada por lo de ayer? —Le preguntó Choosen.

—Claro mi querido Choosen, de seguro lo único que quiere es arrancarme los ojos con una cuchara pero ¿Que importa? ¡Está acabada! —Declaró chocando las palmas con el moreno mientras este asentía sonriendo.

Jack se había abstenido a decir nada, no quería bajar al chico de su nube, pero estaba seguro que Brown podría estar todo lo avergonzada que él quisiera pero acabada nunca. Y al ver el rostro de Jaeden a su lado estuvo seguro que no solo era él quien lo creía.

—Pues no lo se Finn, esas chicas son decididas. ¿De verdad crees que lo dejará estar y permitirá que la molestes por los pasillos? —Le preguntó Jaeden de forma pensativa, recordaba el trato que había hecho con Sadie el día anterior y lo sorprendido que había quedado por su determinación. Si la pelirroja lo era, la castaña lo era el doble, estaba seguro de eso.

—No seas aguafiestas Jaeden —Respondió Finn mientras llegaban a su casillero y comenzaba a colocar su combinación—Si, se que La reinita del drama querrá venganza, pero pasarán algunos días antes que se le pase la humillación que le...

SPLAAAAASH!

—¡QUE MIERDAAAA!

Al momento de abrir su casillero algo explotó desde su interior, algo que lo empapó de un líquido pegajoso y oscureció su vista.

El chico se quitó las gafas a la vez recuperaba un poco de visión, estaba empapado de pintura verde, y no solo su rostro, su cabello, su camiseta y todo su casillero estaban completamente llenos de verde.

No faltó mucho para que todos alrededor comenzaran a reír a carcajadas a la vez que algunos sacaban fotografías y vídeos con sus celulares.

—¡QUIEN MIERDA HIZO ESTO!

—Oh vamos Wolfhard te sienta el verde, así todos podemos ver mejor la cara de rana esa que tienes —Dijo una voz atrás de él de manera burlona.

Finn se giró y vio a Millie Bobby Brown precedida por algunas de sus porristas quienes reían y le sacaban fotos con más entusiasmo.

—¡Vas a tener problemas por esto! —Le gritó mientras se sacaba la pintura que le escurría por los ojos.

—Pues buena suerte con probar que fui yo, Froggy face —Dijo Millie lanzándole un beso al aire mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma cínica y salía del lugar.

—¡Esto no quedará así Brown! —Le gritó mientras la castaña se alejaba por los pasillos.

—Vamos Finn tienes que sacarte eso de la cara ahora —Le dijo Jaeden tomándolo de los hombros para guiarlo al baño más cercano seguido por el resto de sus amigos.

—¡Por la mismísima mierda está helada!— Se quejaba el chico una vez ya en el baño. —¡Argh maldita Brown voy a hacer que pague por esto!

—¡¿Quieres quedarte quieto?! ¡me vas a manchar de verde a mi también! —Le reprochó Wyatt mientras intentaba lavar el cabello del azabache en uno de los lavatorios del baño.

—¡Pues lo haces como la mierda! ¡Argh! —Volvía a quejarse mientras Wyatt lo hundía sin compasión bajo el agua helada del grifo. —¡¿Donde está Sophia?! ¡la quiero a ella tú me vas a matar!

—Jodido mal agradecido —Volvió a decir el rubio sin menguar en su tarea.

—S-Soph fue a buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies F-Froggy— Le dijo Jaeden con una sonrisa apoyado despreocupadamente a un lado de ellos sobre la pared. —Ella, Jack y Choosen deben estar por volver.

—¿Es enserio Jeaden? ¿Vas a burlarte de mi en estas condiciones? —Lloriquio el de rulos aún con la cabeza metida bajo el agua. Su camiseta y polera acabaron manchadas por lo que se encontraba con el torso desnudo y muerto de frío, solo sus jeans habían salido invictos del verde.

—No quiero d-decir que te lo dije pero...

—¡Ya está bien! —Exclamó Finn soltándose del rubio y sacudiendo su cabeza como si se tratara de un samoyedo.

—¡Ah la mierdaaa!

—¡Jo-jodido lobo quédate quieto!—Wyatt y Jeaden se quejaban mientras trataban de protegerse de las gotas que el de rulos esparcía por todos lados.

—Bueno alguien se encuentra con bastante energía para haber sido atacado por pintura—Dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Sophia, Jack y Choosen acaban de llegar al baño.

—Graciosa, ¿encontraron algo para mi?—Les preguntó el chico mientras se colocaba las gafas y daba saltos en su lugar tratando de mantener el calor.

—Solo un suéter en objetos perdidos—Respondió Jack mientras le lanzaba la prenda al de gafas— pero te advierto no es algo bonito ¿Por que solo no te vas a tu casa?

—¿Es una jodida broma? Debo salir y contraatacar al enemigo.—Dijo el azabache pasándose la prenda por la cabeza y mirándose al espejo. —Repito ¡¿Es una jodida broma?! ¿Que mierda es esto?

El suéter le iba un poco pequeño, y cuando decía pequeño quería decir que apenas le llagaba al borde de sus jean y las mangas le llegaban a medio antebrazo. —¿Es el jodido Suéter de Timmy Turner o que mierda?

—Oooh yo no dejaría que me vieran con eso Finn— Le dijo Choosen mientras los demás se desatornillaban de risa— No después de esto. —Dijo mientras Le acercaba la pantalla de su celular y todos se agazapaban para ver de qué se trataba.

Era el momento exacto cuando la bomba de pintura le estallaba en la cara, y no solo eso, le habían puesto música y se repetía una y otra vez como gritaba mientras el líquido le entraba en cada orificio libre de su cara.

—Oh eso no está bien...—Susurro Jeaden viendo de reojo a su amigo.

—¡ESA MALDITA ARPIA TENÍA TODO PLANEADOOOO! —Gritó mientras pateaba su mochila con frustración. —Se acabó escucharon, está el la última vez que se burla de alguno de estos perdedores.

—Solo se han burlado de ti...—Agrego Wyatt en voz bajita.

—¡Como dije es la última vez que se burla de mi! ¡Esa chica va a caer! ¡ella y todas las cabezas huecas que participaron en esto!—exclamó con decisión mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—¡Espera! ¿Que rayos vas a hacer?—Jack trato de detenerlo pero Finn ya había cruzado la puerta. Se apresuraron para seguirlo pero lo que vieron al otro lado los detuvo en seco.

—Con que...¿cabezas huecas no? —Allí frente a ellos se encontraba la otra pareja de porristas más famosa de la escuela. Ellie Hiyar e Iris Apatow habían estado haciendo guardia esperando a que saliera del baño, y no tan solo ellas, un poco más allá había otro grupo de chicas con sus celulares en mano.

—¿Que rayos hacen aquí? ¿Haciéndole el trabajo sucio a su Reina del drama?—Dijo el chico tratando de verse todo lo seguro que podía vestido en ese suéter dos tallas más pequeñas.

—No te confundas Wolfhard, No solemos hacerle favores a Millie Bobby Brown—Comenzó la rubia sacando detrás de su espalda un gran vaso con hielo de color azul. —Pero es nuestra capitana y quien te haga sufrir de la peor forma, gana la cima de la pirámide.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma— Dijo Finn tragando en seco mientras la morena sacaba otro vaso de granizado azul.

—Ya quisieras Perdedor—Le sonrió Ellie Hiyar de forma siniestra. —a propósito, Lindo Suéter.

—Oh mierda oh mierda...—Escucho como sus amigos susurraban a su espalda volviendo a encerrarse en el baño. "Malditos traidores" pensó Justo en el momento en que el dúo de porristas le lanzaban ambos vasos de granizado sobre él bañándolo ahora si de pies a cabeza.

—¡La reina de hielo te manda saludos Froggy Face!— Rieron ambas chicas chocando las manos mientras se dirigían hacia el resto del equipo, quienes se habían preocupado de grabar en todo momento.

El de gafas se encontraba clavado en su lugar, tiritando tanto que podía jurar que en cualquier momento se rompería algún diente. Nunca en su vida lo habían humillado tanto en un solo día.

La puerta a su espalda volvió a abrirse con cautela.

—Mierda amigo, creo que ahora si es momento de ir a casa. —Le dijo Choosen sin haber podido reprimir un silbido.

—¿TÚ CR-RE-S MORENO? ¡TU LO-LO CRR-RES? —Trató de gritar pero los escalofríos entorpecían su habla.

—Vamos saquemos eso de tu cara antes que se te congele el cerebro —Le dijo Jaeden volviendo a agarrar sus hombros para dirigirlo de vuelta al baño.

—VA A CAE-ER ¿ESC-CUCHAR-RON? ¡VAA A CA-AAEEER! —Balbuceaba el de rulos dejándose guiar por sus amigos.

—Mierda, tendré que volver a meter tu cabeza bajo el grifo —Le dijo Wyatt con media sonrisa abriendo una de las llaves de los lavamanos.

—¡NOOO! ¡SO-PHIA¡ ¡NO D-DEJES QUE ESE PSICO-COPATA M-ME TOQUE!

.

.

.

Millie Bobby Brown PoV

.

.

Habían pasado dos días enteros en los cuales el cabeza hueca de Wolfhard había vivido humillación tras humillación.

Dos días de los cuales Millie había disfrutado cada momento. Es que el tonto se lo merecía, nadie nunca en toda su vida la había humillado de esa manera, no sabía en qué rayos había estado pensando en el momento que decidió dejarle el camino libre al de rulos, fue un simple momento de debilidad, pero nunca más jamás de lo jamases.

Es por eso que apenas salió del salón audiovisual ese fatídico día, se había comunicado con el grupo más cruel y determinado que conocía.

Sus porristas.

Sabía que no podía obligarlas a hacer jugarretas por ella, pero podía manipularlas para que compitieran por algo que todas querían. La cima de la pirámide.

Y vaya que se lo habían tomado enserio, durante esos dos días las cosas no habían parado para Wolfhard, Pero quienes llevaban la delantera indiscutible eran el dúo de oro, Iris Apatow y Ellie Hiyar.

Y eso es por que no solo habían preparado el granizado para El cuatro ojos, al día siguiente todos los miembros del Club audiovisual recibieron un granizando. Y desde entonces no habían parado los vídeos y Memes de cada uno de ellos en las redes sociales.

Excepto a Sophia, Millie había puesto una protección sobre ella, después de todo había hecho un buen trabajo con su demo y ella era una reina justa.

Eso si, no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho que Ellie hubiera decidido lánzale un granizado a Jack también, sabía que era un secreto lo de ellos y el no hacerlo levantaría sospechas pero cielos, la morena era fría.

Bueno ese no era su problema después de todo, en cambio si lo era dar a conocer a las ganadoras del desafío. Es por eso que las había citado ese viernes antes del almuerzo en el gimnasio.

Todas iban impecables con su uniforme, usualmente los viernes tenían practica después de clases si es que no había algún partido. Pero sabía que las chicas no resistirían hasta después de clases para saber, ademas quería darles la notica para que pudieran alardearla en el comedor cuanto quisieran.

Ella conocía muy bien a sus chicas.

—Muy bien señoritas, se que están ansiosas por saber quien será la que estará encima de la pirámide. Como les dije cuando hice este anuncio no me tomo esto a la ligera, con el nivel que tenemos todas podrían estar en la cima perfectamente. Pero como saben esto no es una democracia, es una animadocracia y ya he echo mi elección. —Comenzó Millie quien se paseaba de aquí y allá frente a las chicas quienes estaban todas en formación.

—Maddie y Lilia me ha encantado su broma de la pintura verde ¡fue simplemente perfecta! eso y pegar por todos lados la cara de Wolfhard al lado de la rana René hizo que fueran algo así como mis favoritas. —ambas chicas se agarraron de las manos sonriendo.

—Pero no puedo negar que el trabajo logístico que tuvieron Iris y Ellie fue mayor, preparar un ataque para todo el club de perdedores a la vez fue bastante impresionante.

—No escatimamos en gastos —Alardeo Ellie sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Lo note, además del detalle del granizado azul fue...—La chica hizo un gesto de "ok" con sus manos mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

—Supusimos que te gustaría ya que te encanta tanto el apodo de "Reina de hielo"—Dijo Iris rodando los ojos.

—Voy a ignorar eso solo por que estoy feliz por su trabajo —Le sonrió la castaña de forma cínica —y es por eso que ustedes son las gana...¡¿Que sucede?!

Millie se interrumpió a sí misma con una exclamación ya que la luz del gimnasio de repente se fue, dejándolas casi completamente a oscuras. Apenas podían distinguir las siluetas de las unas con las otras.

—¡HOLA ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE ALGO AQUÍ! —Gritó la castaña, perfecto justo en medio de su importante anuncio algún idiota tenía que bajar los interruptores, lo que le faltaba. —¡ALO¡ ¡¿NO ME OYERON?!—Volvió a gritar hacia la sala de control sobre las gradas.

—¿A quien le gritas? Solo se fue La Luz—Le dijo una voz, estaba segura que era Lilia Beckham. Millie rodó los ojos con exasperación pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que la chica no había podido verlo.

—No puede haberse ido La Luz—Intercedió Sadie por primera vez, la chica había preferido mantenerse todo lo al margen posible de esa jugarreta ya que no quería afectar su permanencia en el diario escolar.— Cuando eso sucede se encienden las luces de emergencia. Alguien debe haber bajado los interruptores.

—¿Que es ese ruido? —Dijo la voz de Iris por sobre el murmullo de las demás animadoras quienes habían comenzando a ponerse nerviosas.

Pronto todas lo escucharon, era un sonido rápido y suave, como si se tratase de un ventilador o alguna hélice girando justo sobre sus cabezas.

—¡¿Millie que está sucediendo?!—Le preguntó la voz asustada de Maddie Ziegler cerca suyo, habían comenzado a agazaparse las unas con las otras.

—¡Como quieres que lo sepa! ¡No veo absolutamente nada! —Exclamó la castaña nerviosa, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando no tenía buena pinta.

De repente escucharon un "splash" algo había caído muy cerca de ellas chocando contra el piso, el sonido que provocó fue como si se reventara un globo con mucha agua dentro.

—¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! —Gritó Millie pero apenas había terminado la frase cuando una ola de globos caía sobre ella y sobre todas a su alrededor.

Se encontraron en medio de un caos de gritos y salpicaduras de algo pegajoso, que tan rápido como había comenzado de repente terminó.

La luz del gimnasio volvió a la vez que todas gritaban al descubrir lo que les había pasado.

Desde el techo habían caído un montón de bombitas rellenas con pintura azul, los cuales al reventar sobre ellas las habían dejado completamente empapadas en pintura. A ellas y al gimnasio.

Los globos habían estado allí todo el tiempo escondidos tras una lona sujeta entre las cerchas metálicas del techo, la cual había caído gracias a la intervención de un maldito drone.

El cual se encontraba volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

—!¿Que diablos es esto?!

—¡MI CABELLO!

—¡mi uniforme!

—¡¿Como lo han hecho?!

—¡¿Quien lo a hecho?!

—¡MI CABELLOOOOOOO!

—¡¿Millie que es lo que haremos?! —Le dijo Sadie un poco más cerca de ella, la castaña la miró, todo su hermoso cabello rojo estaba teñido por completo de azul, solo tuvo que ver su rostro para ver lo angustiada que estaba. Era suficiente, ellas NO serían las que se sintieran mal por esto.

—SILENCIO—Grito Millie harta de los lloriqueos del resto de sus compañeras. —Solo un grupo de personas podrían ser lo suficiente estúpidos como para meterse con nosotras y lo suficientemente nerd para idear un plan con esa cosa voladora. —Relató mientras apuntaba el dron que seguía volando en círculos como si se burlara de ellas y se pasaba una mano por el rostro tratando de quitarse algo de la pintura que escurría por su rostro.

—Al parecer a ese grupo de perdedores no les bastó con la humillación de estos días ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Esos inútiles me van a escuchar! ¡A mi y a todas! ¡Nadie se mete con nosotras! ¡Somos las que gobiernan este maldito lugar!— Y dicho esto junto con un grito de apoyo por parte de todas, avanzaron fuera del gimnasio hacia el instituto.

Ese idiota de Wolfhard había sobrepasado todos lo límites ¡Pero esto no se iba a quedar así! ¡De ninguna manera!

Si alguna de las personas que se toparon con ellas por los pasillos había osado a siquiera sonreír, solo había bastado con una mirada de la castaña para que se retractaran de inmediato.

Por qué la gente sabía que es lo que les podía pasar si se metían con cualquiera de ese grupo de chicas, cualquiera que osara a hacerlo debía estar mal de la cabeza, claramente a ese grupo de perdedores no les había llegado el memo pero ella en persona se los haría saber.

Abrió de un golpe tan fuerte la puerta de la cafetería que se hizo silencio inmediato. Todo el mundo las miro sorprendidos a la vez que mantenían el aliento, todos preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Quien sería el pobre diablo que iba a morir hoy?

Se detuvo a barrer la cafetería con su vista, Allí en la última mesa estaban todos los perdedores.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que ellas habían entrado, estaban todos inclinados hacia el centro de la mesa con la cabeza casi juntas.

Esa era la última de las falta de respeto que podían darle. ¿Ignorar unas de sus entradas dramáticas? Eso si que no.

Camino hacia ellos con paso decido y una miraba asesina, con cada paso que daban iban dejando un rastro azul tras ellas.

—¡Acaban de cometer el error más grande de sus vida bola de perdedores! —exclamó la castaña parando justo frente la espalda del de rulos.

Los chicos se irguieron en sus asiento al escuchar su enojada voz, pero al contrario de lo que creía no se veían intimidados, de hecho todos las miraban con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

—¿Nosotros? ¿De que rayos hablas? —Le dijo Finn Wolfhard enfrentándola aún desde su asiento mientras se encogía de hombros de forma desentendida.

—¡No te hagas el idiota Wolfhard! Si quieren iniciar una guerra, eso es lo que tendrán. ¡Van a perderlo todo! Cuando el entrenador se entere lo que le han hecho a su gimnasio...

—Brown no se de que mierda tratas de culparnos, imagino que de ponerte la cara como un maldito pitufo—La interrumpió el chico levantándose de su asiento para estar a su altura— Pero lamento decirte que nosotros hemos estado aquí todo el maldito tiempo desde que sonó el timbre así que...

—No me tomes por idiota, es claro que tuviste que ser tu con esa jodida máquina voladora. Son los único suficientemente nerds para saber usar algo así.

—Oh entonces dices que estuvimos en dos lados a las vez, por que acabo de decir que estuvimos aquí todo el maldito tiempo. —Le cuestiono el chico con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos Wolfhard! —explotó la castaña colocando sus manos en sus caderas —¡Justo al día después de humillarte a ti y a tu maldito club nos atacan a todas nosotras! ¿Quieres que crea que ustedes no tuvieran nada que ver?

—Pues si, todo el jodido mundo en este lugar querría hacerlo —Le dijo el chico abriendo sus brazos para señalar al resto de la gente en la cafetería— ¿Por que no lo harían si lo único que haces tú y el resto de tus porristas es humillar y molestar a cualquiera que consideren inferior a ustedes?

Millie lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, lo último que necesitaba era una sublevación por parte de los demás perdedores del instituto.

—Mira cara de rana, eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia de lo que hablamos aquí es...

—¡No! ¡Es que si lo es! Si es de mi jodida incumbencia, ¡es de la jodida incumbencia de todo este instituto!—Exclamó el chico volviéndose y cogiendo el celular que todos habían estado mirando minutos antes en el centro de la mesa— Y para probarte que tengo razón ¿Por que no lo miras por ti misma? —Le dijo a la vez que le acercaba la pantalla del celular hacia su rostro.

En él había un vídeo de las chicas siendo atacadas por las bombas de pintura, se escuchaban sus gritos y se podía ver como trataban desesperadamente de cubrirse sin éxito alguno, el vídeo estaba grabado por infrarrojo y al final cuando la luz volvía la grabación las mostraba a ellas empapadas de azul quitándose la pintura del rostro.

Si pasar por eso había sido humillante el verse a si misma era peor, estaba por gritarle al idiota que sonreía con satisfacción delante de ella cuando el celular de todo el mundo comenzó a sonar.

Miro a su alrededor justo para ver como todos en la cafetería revisaban sus celulares a la vez, tenía un pésimo presentimiento sobre eso y con razón.

Pudo escuchar como los gritos de las porristas se reproducían una y otra vez en todos los aparatos a su alrededor, de inmediato comenzaron las risas y signos de exclamación. De pronto todos comenzaron a burlarse de ellas y a tomarles fotografías.

—Te lo dije, cualquiera en este instituto podría haberlo hecho —Comenzó el de rulos con voz burlona —Todo el mundo desea verlas caer y...¡Oh no espera! Ustedes acaban de hacerlo. —Terminó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Millie desvió su vista hacia sus chicas, todas estaban completamente humilladas, todas las personas en esa cafetería estaban riéndose de ellas mientras las apuntaban con sus celulares, algo nunca antes visto en ese instituto.

Apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Esto nunca le había pasado a ella, ella quien tenía todo siempre bajo de control, todo meticulosamente planeado, todo siempre para que las cosas salieran a su favor. Pero ahora...ahora se había vuelto el hazmereír de todos. Todo para lo que había trabajado se había ido a la basura y toda la culpa la tenía ¡EL!

Fijo su vista llena de rabia en el chico frente a ella, en su estúpida cara con pecas y gafas, en sus estúpidos ojos tan oscuros como el chocolate amargo. ¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba todo de esa estúpida cara que se reía de ella en ese momento. ¡lo odiaba! LO ODIABA.

—MALDITO SEAS WOLFHARD VOY A MATARTE— Grito llena de rabia acercándose a la mesa más cercana mientras recogía con sus manos llenas de pintura los espaguetis de uno de los chicos allí sentado y lo lanzaba al rostro del pecoso con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Finn fue más rápido y logró moverse dejando que los espaguetis volaran a un lado de él cayendo en todo el rostro de Jack Grazer.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la cafetería a la vez que el trigueño se levantaba de su lugar lentamente, con toda la dignidad que podía permitirse en ese momento y tomaba un montón de espagueti desde su propia bandeja.

—¡Ya no le tenemos miedo a la maldita monarquía de las porristas! —Gritó lanzando la comida de vuelta.

Pero esta pasó a toda velocidad sobre Millie y le dio de lleno a Ellie Hiyar en todo su azul cabello.

—¡Pues deberías tenerlo maldito perdedor! —Chillo la morena abalanzándose sobre las bandejas de una par de chicos a su derecha y lanzando la comida hacia el trigueño quien había levando su bandeja para protegerse.

—GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAA—Gritó una voz en la multitud y eso fue suficiente para que el infierno de espaguetis, salsa y albóndigas se desatara entre todos en esa cafetería.

—ERES-UNA-MALDITA-MOLESTIA-WOLFHARD— gritaba Millie haciendo énfasis en cada palabra a la vez que le lanzaba albóndigas sin piedad al de rulos quien, al igual que el trigueño, blandía una bandeja como escudo a la vez que retrocedía intentando alejarse de la castaña.

—Lánzame lo mejor que tengas baby—Se burló el de gafas lanzándole de vuelta algunas de las albóndigas que chocaban contra su bandeja —Me encanta cuando me miras como si quisieras matarme...¡Argh! —Se quejó cuando una jugosa albóndiga chocó contra su rostro y la chica lanzaba un grito de triunfo a la vez que seguía con su imparable ataque.

.

* * *

.

—¡Hace años no había una guerra de comida de este tamaño! —Grito Gaten emocionado, estaba de pie lanzando albóndigas como granadas al azar por la cafetería, a su lado Caleb le daba la razón protegiéndose con una bandeja y lanzando albóndigas hacia la mesa del equipo de fútbol.

—Momento perfecto para ir contra los idiotas del grupo de Sartorius. ¡Vamos Noah necesitamos ayuda aquí! —Dijo el moreno al rubio quien se había quedado sentando sin moverse de su lugar mientras grababa con su celular hacia todos lados.

—De ningún modo tocare esa comida, además alguien tiene que documentar todo esto— Respondió Noah con diversión haciéndole un acercamiento a Millie quien recibía un montón de salsa de tomate por parte de Wolfhard en ese preciso momento. —Ni por toda la salsa del mundo me perdería es...¡Santa mierda mi chaqueta! —Exclamó el rubio cuando un montón de espagueti chocaba contra su pecho.

—¡¿Quieres un poco de salsa con eso Schnapchat!? —Le grito Jack Grazer saliendo de la nada mientras le lanzaba salsa con una cuchara como catapulta, Noah logró esquivarla apenas mientras veía como el trigueño salía disparado entre la gente para buscar más provisiones.

—¡Me debes la tintorería maldito Grazer! —Se quejó ya que algo de la salsa le había salpicado, buscó al chico con la mirada y vio como Ellie Hiyar se le abalanzaba con un montón de espagueti entre las manos.

Noah rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido divertido. Ese idiota si que la había armado a lo grande, ya pagaría por eso.

.

* * *

.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas sido parte de esto Jaeden! —Sadie lo recriminaba mientras se escondía tras una bandeja y se asomaba solo para seguir recriminándolo y lanzarle puñados de espagueti.

—¿Y-Yo? ¡Ustedes fueron las que me e-empaparon en granizado! N-No fue algo gratuito —Le dijo el castaño también escondido detrás de una bandeja mientras le lanzaba una albóndiga, hablaban por turnos bajando las bandejas al hablar y subiéndolas cuando se atacaban con comida.

—¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso! —La chica le lanzó otro montón de espagueti con furia.

—¿E-Esperas que te c-crea eso? —Jaeden había evitado que los espaguetis le golpearan el rostro y ahora contra atacaba con un montón de salsa —¿T-También debería creer que te uniste al diario por voluntad p-propia y que B-Brown no te mando a espiarnos?

La salsa que Jaeden le había lanzado le cayó a Sadie en todo el cabello, el cual si no estuviera azul por la pintura ni siquiera se notaría la salsa roja que ahora escurría por sus raíces.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! —Esa no era la verdad al 100% Pero Sadie no quería darle la razón en nada —¡Si de verdad crees eso! ¡¿Por que me dijiste que escribía bien?! ¡¿Estabas mintiendo?!—Le preguntó enojada ignorando la salsa en su cabeza mientras tomaba un vaso lleno de soda y se preparaba para lanzarlo pero antes esperaba su respuesta.

—Q-Que escribas bien, no quiere decir que tengas el t-talento para ser reportera. —Y casi al momento de decirlo ya se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho, quería hacer a la pelirroja enojar pero no siendo un completo imbécil. Por lo que cuando la chica le dio vuelta el vaso lleno de soda sobre su cabeza casi sentía que se lo merecía.

—Bien c-creó que me merecía eso—Le dijo a la chica levantando sus palmas a modo de rendición.

—Te mereces mucho más que esto—Le Respondió la pelirroja lanzando el vaso vacío al piso con enfado. —Solo espera y verás Lieberher, nuestro trato aún sigue en pie.

Y con eso se dio la media vuelta golpeándolo con su largo cabello y salió del lugar todo lo dignamente que pudo entre la guerra que se desataba a su alrededor.

—¡Sadie espera...—Jaeden trató de alcanzarla pero un montón de espagueti lanzando por Lilia Beckham le entorpeció la marcha provocando que la perdiera de vista. Era un idiota.

.

* * *

.

—¿Enserio te la vas a pasar escondido aquí abajo todo lo que dure la guerra? —Le preguntó Sophia a Wyatt.

Apenas había comenzado todo el desastre el chico se había escabullido bajo una de las mesas y se encontraba sentando con los brazos cruzados en posición de indio esperando que todo acabase.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica le sonrió de lado mientras entraba a gatas bajo la mesa hasta su lado —Oh vamos es algo divertido. Acabo de lanzarle una albóndiga gigante a Maddie Ziegler.

—Pero si a ti nadie te mancho con granizado —La cuestionó el chico sin moverse de su posición.

—¿Y que? Solo fue por diversión —Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros manteniendo su sonrisa. —Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

—¿El que? ¿Lanzarle bolas de carne a la gente? —Dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

—Divertirte aguafiestas—Le respondió la pelirroja con una risa dándole un codazo.

—Solo lo pensé y se me ocurrieron al menos 10 cosas divertidas que hacer que no tienen que ver con esa grasosa salsa. —Dijo Wyatt rodando los ojos.

—¡Santo cielos Wyatt! Eres tan snob cuando quieres serlo. —Le dijo la chica negando con la cabeza mirando a la gente lanzándose comida más allá.

—¡¿Snob yo?! —Preguntó el rubio ofendido— ¡Por supuesto que no tiene que ver con eso!

—¿Entonces con que? —Lo cuestionó Sophia mirándolo de soslayo.

Wyatt puso los ojos en blanco suspirando con frustración— Cuando me lanzaron granizado estuve 3 horas lavándome el cabello para quitar él jarabe. ¡3 horas! No quiero tener que volver a pasar por eso con esa estúpida salsa.

Sophia no pudo evitar reír, y río tanto que pronto estaba de espaldas en el piso abrazándose las costillas mientras Wyatt la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues gracias por eso—Le dijo el chico fijando su vista en la gente lanzándose cosas frente a ellos, tratando de esconder lo avergonzado que se sentía —¡Si, me preocupa mi cabello! No es un crimen.

—Claro que no lo es Wyatt—Le dijo la chica aún tendida sobre su espalda, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara —¡Cielos, eres tan intenso!

—Al menos tengo cabello que cuidar —Se burló el chico de ella.

Sophia volvió a reírse fuerte, Wyatt era tan idiota cuando quería pero bueno quizás un par de horas lavándose el cabello lo hiciera reflexionar al respecto.

—Al menos solo demoró 10 minutos en lavarlo Upsiii...—Se burló mientras, aprovechando que el rubio veía hacía al frente, se estiró por detrás de él a recoger un montón de espagueti con salsa que había caído al suelo tras ellos y se lo embetunaba en todo su cabello. —Espero que nadie en tu casa deba usar el baño por un par de horas.

—¡SOPHIA LILIS! —Se quejó el rubio mirándola con la boca abierta de sorpresa mientras un hilo de salsa corría por su rostro— ¡Tu no acabas de hacer eso!

—Oh tranquilo Wyatt, el aceite de oliva sirve para estimular las raíces —Río la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

El chico tomó una gran albóndiga que había caído cerca de él y la arrojó sobre la camiseta de la pelirroja. —¡Ahora tu ropa combinará con tu cabeza! De nada —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡¿Eso que veo allí es una sonrisa?! ¡Paren todo! ¡Wyatt se está divirtiendo! —Exclamó Sophia con diversión apuntándolo con un dedo y mirando para todos lados.

—Oh ya cierra la boca —Dijo el de rizos aún sonriendo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica con un montón de espaguetis entre las manos.

.

* * *

.

—¡Basta! ¡HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA!—Grito la directora Cara Buono sin éxito alguno.

Se encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería junto con algunos profesores y miembros de la comunidad escolar intentando sin éxito de detener la gigantesca pelea. Además ninguno tenía la valentía suficiente de adentrase al comedor para enfrentar la salsa y las albóndigas voladoras.

—¿Que rayos vamos a hacer? Ha este paso esto parara solo cuando alguien termine lastimado. —Se lamentó la directora con frustración.

—Quizás debamos esperar eso —Dijo David Harbour apoyado despreocupadamente en el dintel de la puerta mientras comía algunos pistachos. —Así luego expulsamos a todos esos Malditos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, que se extinga sólo —Secundo la profesora de lengua Winona Ryder encogiéndose de hombros —Es solo salsa y espagueti, luego los mandas a limpiar a todos y ya.

—No podemos hacer eso, son adolescentes en una guerra de comida ¡Podrían durar horas!—Exclamó la directora.

—Bien, yo podría ir a disuadirlos —Se ofreció Joe Kerry pasando al frente — Eh estado entrevistado a todos durante estas semanas, nos llevamos bien.

—Por favor Joe necesitamos que esto pare— Le pidió la directora Buono mientras el joven se adentraba al infierno desatado dentro la cafetería.

—Maldito iluso —Resopló David negando con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

—Le doy de 5 minutos —Dijo Winona con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia dentro del lugar.

—Oh vamos, un poco de fe por aquí —Los regaño Cara Buono.

Pero tal y como la profesora Ryder había predicho, a los 5 minutos Joe volvía hacia ellos con el rostro y ropa llenos de salsa y espagueti.

—Bueno eso no salió como yo pensé que saldría —Dijo el joven algo apenado pasando una mano sobre su rostro mientras sacaba salsa desde sus ojos.

—Bien esto acaba aquí —Suspiro David con voz cansada mientras entraba al comedor y se dirigía hacia al sistema contra incendios rompiendo el vidrio de protección con uno de sus codos y así accionando la palanca de emergencias.

Las alarmas se accionaron y desde el cielo de la cafetería comenzó a caer agua sobre todo el mundo. El efecto fue inmediato, las peleas se acabaron y todos comenzaron a gritar y tratar de escapar del lugar.

—Directora, su cafetería —Dijo el hombre a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sexy —Murmuró Winona con una media sonrisa mientras Cara volvía a suspirar con frustración, sería un largo largo día.

.

.

—||—

.

.

 _Capítulo 7 terminado!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_  
 _Agradezco su infinita paciencia! también que consideren que la espera haya valido la pena_ ️

 _Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo_! _Ojalá lo hayan disfrutando ustedes también! Espero leerlas de verdad_ ✨

 _¿Les gusta los capítulos largos? Aveces creo que me excedo un poco. Pero bueno jaja._

 _Ya estoy escribiendo el otro capítulo ! Por lo que el próximo viernes estará arriba sin falta! Lo prometo!_

 _Les mando un abrazo apretado a cada una de ustedes que llego hasta aquí! Nos leemos pronto_ ️

Mels✨


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joe Kerry PoV

.

.

Cuando comenzó con la psicología infantil siempre se imagino ayudando a niños pequeños, ingeniosos, animados, ruidosos pero adorables.

Pero nunca imagino que tendría que seguir con ellos hasta convertirse en adolescentes molestos, inestables, obstinados e irrespetuosos.

Cuando aceptó ese trabajo estaba tan contento por poder ayudar a chicos de la edad de Finn. El chico había sido todo un desafío, pero mediante pasaban los años había podido ayudarlo. Ingenuamente creyó que después de lograr manejar al azabache cualquiera después de él no sería un problema.

Pero se equivocó desastrosamente.

Por qué el de rulos era solo 1 chico. Pero ahora estaba trabajando con cientos, incluso peores que el. Y si no le creían tenía el claro ejemplo de la chica sentada en ese momento en su oficina.

Millie Bobby Brown, La arquetipo perfecto que toda adolescente ansiaba ser. Acostumbrada a obtener absolutamente todo lo que quería y más, ya sea por su propio esfuerzo o por sus variados privilegios.

Entendía el por qué, al descubrir que Finn competía con ella por entrar a Juilliard se había puesto a actuar de esa manera. Sobre todo por qué había descubierto en el pecoso una contraparte tan inteligente y talentoso como ella. Pero esto ya había sobrepasado todos los límites, la castaña había pedido toda la cordura al verse igualada por el chico.

Y no tan solo le sorprendía por parte de ella, si no también por parte de Finn. Lo conocía desde hace años y nunca lo había visto tan obstinadamente decido en probar algo. Usualmente no le importaba, pasó años haciéndole creer a todos que no era mas que un bocazas que no le interesaba nada. Y aunque él sabía que no era así, de alguna forma era más fácil para el chico actuar de esa manera, pero ahora parecía que todo hubiera cambiado.

Como sea esto debía parar, es por eso que también tenía al chico de gafas sentando en su oficina.

Los había interceptado justo después del discurso disciplinario que la directora les había a dado a todos después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

Oficialmente no habían habido culpables específicos. Pero él no era estúpido, hace días que las cosas en el instituto estaba algo agitadas, por no decir descontroladas.

Y casualmente habían comenzado cuando se había declarado la guerra oficial del chico de gafas sentado frente a él contra la chica castaña sentada a su lado.

Ingenuamente creyó que se acabaría con la entrega de sus demos, pero al parecer eso no hizo nada más que iniciar una seguidilla de ataques, no solo entre ellos sino que entre todos sus grupos respectivos y escaló tanto ¡Que involucró a todo el maldito instituto!

Era hora que alguien acabara con eso, pero no quería meter a los adolescentes en problemas, era por esa razón que no iba a acudir con la directora, ella ya les había dado su propio castigo, en cambio él tenía algo mucho mejor en mente.

Miro a los dos chicos frente a él, Ambos se encontraban cruzados de brazos mirando en direcciones opuestas entre sí, aún seguían manchados con restos de pintura y comida y no tan solo eso, gracias a los aspersores ambos chicos se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza. Sintió ganas de reír ya que él mismo tenía restos de espagueti en el cabello. ¡Rayos los adolescentes eran unos malditos animales!

—¿Nos vas a decir de una maldita vez que hacemos aquí? —Le dijo Finn con voz molesta al notar su mirada sobre ellos—¿O te quedarás ahí mirándonos como un retra...

—¡Cielos Wolfhard! ¡Modales!—Lo interrumpió La chica algo escandalizada al oír como el de gafas le hablaba, Finn rodó los ojos mientras se recostaba molesto sobre él respaldar de su silla y Millie se volvía hacia Joe. —Pero si, podria decirnos ¿que hacemos aqui? La directora Buono ya nos ha obligado a todos a permanecer asi hasta que acaben las clases y luego a limpar el comedor y el gimnasio. ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo?

—¿Acaso hemos hecho algo? —Repitio Joe con un poco de gracia a la vez que miraba el rostro inocente de la chica y el desentendido del de rulos.—Se que creen que soy un adulto anticuado que no se entera de nada y que poco le importa, como al resto de sus profesores. Pero no, quizas pudieron engañar a todos aqui pero a mi no.

— ¿Perdon pero que...

— ¡¿De que rayos...

— Ni lo intenten, se que esto lo iniciaron ustedes. Se que es por Juilliard y quiero que acabe ahora. —Se regocijo por un segundo por la expresión de confusión de ambos chicos.

— Joe, no entiendo bien de que es lo que nos acusas...—Comenzó Finn haciendose el desatendido.

— Casilleros con pintura, estudiantes con granizado, porristas con su cabello azul y un ataque de comida hacia todo el intituto— Comenzo enumerando con sus dedos— Todo eso provocado unica y exclusivamente por el Club de Audivisuales y las Porristas. ¿Pretenden seguir negandolo?

— Bien si esta tan seguro ¿Por que no se lo ha dicho a la directora Buono entonces? — Lo desafio Millie con los brazos cruzados mientras el chico a su lado la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Joe coloco una sonrisa amable— Por que no quiero perjudicarlos, el que los dos entren a Juilliard es mi prioridad. Si los notifico esto quedara en sus expedientes, el vandalismo con pintura dentro de las instalaciones del instituto es una falta mayor. Cuando nos llamen para pedir sus recomendaciones eso no se vera nada de bien.

Pudo ver como la castaña y el azabache se removían incómodos en sus asientos con nerviosismo y sin ganas de seguir discutiendo. ¡Por fin los tenia!

— Por su silencio veo que entienden la situación.

— Entonces...— Tanteo Finn mirando de soslayo a la castaña a su lado—¿Que es lo que quieres que hagamos?

Joe sonrió triunfal al ver que la chica no argumentaba nada en contra— Como dije no quiero perjudicarlos, de hecho les tengo una propuesta que ayudara al expediente de ambos.

— ¿Nos dará tarea extra?— Dijo Millie levantando una ceja.

— Claro que no, les dare un desafio— Ahora ambos chicos tenian sus cejas levantadas— Esta semana comenzara a desarrollarse la obra escolar que se presentara a finales del semestre. Quiero que los dos sean parte de ella.

— Yo no actuó— Balbuceo Finn con el entrecejo arrugado.

— Claro que no quiero que actúes Finn— Dijo Joe con sorna— quiero que hagas lo mejor que sabes hacer. Componer. Sera un musical y quiero que ayudes a escribir las canciones. Millie tu compondrás las coreografías. Hable con la profesora de Teatro, al escuchar que eran ustedes estuvo contenta con recibirlos.— Termino con una sonrisa.

Y por primera vez desde que habían llegado a esa oficina, ambos chicos se miraron entre si, mientras el entendimiento se reflejaba en sus ojos, Joe otra vez tuvo que esconder las ganas que tenia de embozar una sonrisa.

— ¡No voy a trabajar con El/Ella! — Dijeron a la vez que saltaban de sus asientos. Joe suspiro, por fin lo habían entendido. Si Finn componía las canciones y Millie las coreografías inevitablemente deberían trabajar a la par.

— Lo harán si quieres que los confirme para la gala de talentos organizado por el teatro Conorado. — Lanzo Joe como una bomba, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de replica por parte de los adolescentes.

La galas de talento organizado por el Teatro Conorado tenían su reputación, solo se podía participar por una invitación privada, que ni siquiera los Schnapp podían conseguir. Joe llevaba semanas hablando con la organización para conseguir cupos. No solían invitar a menores de edad, pero debido a su insistencia (y uno que otro contacto) había logrado que el equipo organizador recibiera sus demos. Claro aun debía esperar la confirmación, pero confiaba que los iban a aceptar a ambos.

— ¿Como lo ha logrado?— Comenzó la chica estupefacta.

— Aun falta la confirmación, pero están en la carrera para estar presentes...

— ¡Hermano eso es increíble!— Finn salto sobre el para darle un abrazo.

— Ya ya dije que aun no esta confirmado— Le dijo Joe mientras el de gafas se separaba de el— Pero si sucede, esto puede se un gran incentivo a la hora de presentarse a Juilliard, por eso quiero la palabra de ambos que esto que ha estado ocurriendo aquí parara.

Los adolescentes volvieron a cruzar una tensa mirada, de repente Joe sintió como un escalofrió le pasaba por la espalda. Había algo en ese par que al enfrentarse descargaba una energía desbordante. Como si cualquier cosa pudiera pasar en ese momento y de repente se sintió como un intruso, como si se tratara de algo privado, algo que el no debería estar presenciando. Nego con la cabeza sintiéndose algo ridículo.

— Personalmente no se de lo que esta hablando Sr Kerry. — Comenzó la chica con un suspiro resignado— Pero cualquier cosa que crea usted que ha estado ocurriendo, de seguro dejara de pasar.

— Si Joe, deberías buscarte algo que hacer después de clases, has estado imaginándote un montón de cosas — Concordó el chico apenas sonriendo con la comisura de sus labios.

— Pues como ustedes digan— Dijo Joe con una sonrisa triunfadora — Ahora vayan a sus clases, ya están atrasados. Y Finn, trátame de usted dentro del instituto.

— ¡Si señor!— Dijo el chico con un saludo militar mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

— Me sorprende que alguien de su edad sepa manejar el juego Sr Kerry, lo he subestimado— Dijo Millie en el marco de la puerta antes de salir.

— ¡¿Pero es que cuantos años creen que tengo?!— Se quejo Joe mientras la chica cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

.

.

.

Jack Grazer PoV

.

.

La hora pasaba lentamente, demasiado. Quizá era parte de la tortura por parte de Harbour por lo que había pasado en la cafetería la hora anterior. Estaban en biología avanzada y los había colocado a trabajar con sus grupos de investigación.

Y debido a que el consejero se había llevado a Millie Bobby Brown solo estaba con Noah Schapp con quien no había querido cruzar palabra. Estaba harto, completamente harto.

Todo estaba como la mierda, primero la chica a la que quería disfrutaba humillándolo frente a todo el mundo, ahora el también lo había hecho y lejos de sentirse satisfecho como se había sentido en un comienzo, se sentía como la mierda. Las cosas no deberían haber ocurrido así. Las cosas no deberían ser tan difíciles y lo peor es que no podía hablarlo con nadie. Por que era un maldito cobarde traidor.

— Gracias por unirsenos Señorita Brown, su grupo la estaba esperando— Dijo sarcásticamente el señor Harbour cuando Brown entro al salón, sin embargo la chica solo asintió sumisamente y se dirigió a su asiento al lado de Schnapp.

— Bueno ¿Y en que están trabajando? — Dijo la chica con un extraño buen humor mientras pasaba un azul y tieso mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, como si ignorara el hecho de que todos estaban cubiertos de desechos.

— Oh por que no le preguntas a Alto Grazer por aquí— Respondió de inmediato Noah sacándose los audífonos que había tenido puestos desde que el trigueño había decido ignorarlo por completo — No ha dicho ni una maldita palabra desde que Harbour nos a pedido trabajar en el adelanto del tema de nuestro trabajo y tampoco a dicho nada sobre como pagara por mi tintorería.

— Bueno y ¿por que deberíamos trabajar en ese adelanto? lo tenemos preparado hace días— Respondió la castaña sacando una carpeta gruesa desde su mochila ignorando deliberadamente lo ultimo dicho por el rubio quien levanto sus manos al cielo con exasperación.

— Tienes razón, no debemos trabajar en el por que lo tengo preparado hace días— Rebatió Jack sacando otra carpeta desde su mochila.

— ¿Que es esto?— Pregunto la Chica arrugando su entrecejo mientras abría la carpeta del trigueño y hojeaba su contenido— Esto no es sobre el tema que había preparado.

— No lo es, por que ese tema era basura— Sentencio cruzándose de brazos en su asiento— Por eso me tome la molestia de preparar uno nuevo.

— "Los fitocannabinoides no psicoactivos como tratamiento Farmacologico" —Leyo la chica con una ceja levantada mientras volvía a cerrar la carpeta — ¿Es una fea broma? ¿Quieres que nuestro trabajo trate sobre esto? apenas puedo pronunciarlo.

— Si, lo quiero — Dijo el chico con seguridad— No me importa lo que digas, esta decidido.

— ¿Esta decidido?— Pregunto Millie con incredulidad — Lo siento Nerdy pero acaso ¿sabes lo que esta en juego aquí?

— Por supuesto que si, he estado trabajando en este proyecto desde principio de año y no dejare que pases por encima de esta investigación— La desafió el chico —¡Ya suficiente gente he permitido que me pase por encima como para seguir aceptándolo!

— ¿Que sucede por ahí?— Intervino el profesor Harbour al escuchar la discusión.

— Nada profesor, solo nos apasionamos discutiendo sobre el proyecto, no se repetirá— Dijo Noah adelantándose a la castaña quien había abierto la boca para responder

— Eso espero ¡Los quiero trabajando en silencio!— Dijo el hombre volviendo a concentrarse en el libro abierto frente a el.

— ¿Que rayos haces?— Le susurro Millie a Noah, no entendía su intervención en este asunto.

— ¿Por que solo no lo revisas?— Le respondió el rubio acercándole la carpeta del trigueño— Quizás pueda sorprenderte.

Millie lo miro con las cejas levantadas mientras Noah le apremiaba con la mirada. La chica soltó un suspiro resignado mientras volvía a abrir la carpeta no sin antes lanzarle una mirada molesta a Jack.

El trigueño la miraba ansioso mientras observaba como la chica leía su reporte a toda velocidad.

— Tranquilo, si es bueno por mucho que lo odie, ella lo reconocerá— Le dijo Noah a su lado al notar su nerviosismo, había perdido los estribos un poco y ahora se sentía algo avergonzado, pero desde que todo esto había comenzado de lo único que se sentía seguro sobre el, era de su investigación y la iba defender.

— ¿Como lo sabes?— Le pregunto sin darle crédito.

— Por que es astuta, si ve en el una buena oportunidad la tomara— Dijo Noah simplemente— La pregunta es si es de verdad bueno.

— Si Jack— Le dijo Millie apartando la mirada del reporte hacia el— ¿Tu de verdad crees que esto es bueno?

Jack trago lentamente— Lo es— Respondió con seguridad.

— Si puede que tenga potencial— Reconoció la chica encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿Seguro quieres exponerte a esto de nuevo? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de Alto Grazer? ¿Por que te obsesiona tanto este tema?

— Bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia — Respondió Jack a la defensiva, suficiente tenia con toda la mierda que soportaba para darle mas información a la chica para manipularlo.

Brown lo miro con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa, al igual que Noah quien los miraba a uno y al otro con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, expectante a lo que ocurriera.

Después de un rato la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada— Santo cielo Grazer nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Deberías estar siempre enojado, te da las bolas para hacer lo que quieres.

Jack arrugo el entrecejo, no se esperaba eso— ¿De que rayos hablas?

— Oh vamos, de verdad crees que no sabemos lo que esta sucediendo— Dijo la castaña como si fuera obvio— Estas que explotas con la situación de E.H. y esta bien que lo hagas, no deberías dejar que te traten de esa manera.

Jack sintió que se le cayó la mandíbula de repente. ¿Millie Bobby Brown les estaba dando consejos a él? ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

—Lo dices como si tú nunca hubieras tratado mal a alguien— Le recriminó a la chica aún a la defensiva.

—No de esa forma— Declaró Brown con convicción —Debes hacer algo, ve y encárala o vete y llora en silencio. Pero no te quedes así pasándola pésimo, deja de ser usado.

—No lo soy— Trato de defenderse pero algo dentro de el sabia que en el fondo no era así.

—Oh vamos Jack— Intervino Noah esta vez— Millie tiene razón, estaría bien si solo fuera un juego. Pero claramente no lo es. Mira tu rostro y tus acciones, estas destruido completamente y no puedes hablarlo con ninguno de tus amigos.

Jack sentía que hervía un poco por dentro, había tocado un tema sensible. —Pues todo hubiera seguido su curso normal si no le hubieras declarado tu estúpida guerra a Finn—Le recriminó el chico a la castaña.

—¿Con curso normal te refieres a dejar que esa chica te siguiera manipulando en secreto? —Comenzó Brown de forma irónica. —Lo que te molesta es haberte obligado a enfrentar la realidad en voz alta.

—¡Pues extorsionarme con eso para conseguir información no te hace la mejor del salón precisamente! —Volvió a desviar el tema.

—Bien pues me alegro en informarte que eso se acabo —Le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya no te necesito más

—¿Que? —Tanto Jack como Noah le preguntaron confundidos. ¿Acaso era real lo que escuchaban?

—Ya me oyeron—Dijo Millie sin entrar en detalles— Y francamente no me importaría lo que hicieras, pero claramente esto me afectará al estar trabajando contigo. Así que suéltalo ¿Que ha sucedido entre ustedes? ¿O tendré que amenazarte para que lo digas?

Jack trago en seco a la vez que miraba a la chica como si no lo pudiera creer, ¿Enserio ella esperaba que él dijera algo después de eso? Pero luego se encontró con la mirada de Noah a su lado alentándolo a hablar, no es como si le tuviera mayor confianza que a la castaña pero...

El trigueño se pasó una mano por el pelo con exasperación. Era una terrible idea si, pero ¿con quien más podría hablar de esto? El rubio tenía razón, no podía contarles la verdad a sus amigos sin ponerse el en evidencia. Ellos dos eran los únicos que conocían sus secretos y ademas podían chantajearlo por esos. Estaba perdido...como siempre.

—Bueno el día de del granizado cuando todos sus gorilas nos interceptaron en uno de los pasillos, ella estaba allí, cuando los idiotas del club de Fútbol nos bloquearon y las demás porristas nos lanzaban granizados. Estaba allí tomándonos vídeos sin remordimiento alguno. Esa tarde me llamo y siquiera se disculpó, sólo me dijo que era algo que tenía que hacer. Yo nunca me había sentido mas humillado en mi vida, por eso se la jugué de vuelta con la pintura y la comida. Y ahora... ahora creo que podría haberse acabado todo y no estoy listo para eso. No estoy listo para dejarla ir. —Terminó con pesar mientras sentía que le temblaba un poco la barbilla.

Brown lo miro por unos segundos, luego se inclinó un poco hacia él sobre la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante y quería que él lo entendiera —Sabes que si le interesaras sólo un poco, ella nunca permitiría que algo así pasara.

—¿Como lo sabes? —Le preguntó Jack algo sorprendido con su respuesta, si de alguien esperara que entendiera la postura de Ellie, esa era Brown. La mayor estratega del instituto.

Millie desvió un poco su mirada y a su lado Noah soltaba un suspiro de entendimiento —Lo sabe, no por nada estuvo con Sartorius.

Jack coloco una expresión de entendimiento —Oh claro... Creo que algo oí sobre eso.

—¿Sobre como me utilizo y después me engaño con Jenna Ortega? Si, yo también lo oí—Dijo la chica de forma sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento, pero es Sartorius ¿Es en serio? ¿Que esperabas?

—Bueno es Hiyar ¿Que esperas tu? — El chico se mordió el labio no, no podía ser igual, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, una parte de el quería creer que no todo era una mentira.

Conocía la historia de Millie Bobby Brown y Jacob Sartorius. ¿Quien dentro del instituto no lo hacia? habían sido "La" pareja del año anterior, Sartorius era un idiota sin cerebro si es verdad, pero lo que tenia de descerebrado lo tenia de jugador. Nunca tuvo problemas para estar con la chica que quisiera. Claro hasta que tuvo como objetivo a la castaña. Y a ella no la llamaban Reina de hielo por nada. Nunca nadie había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a ella, a pesar de que tenia una gran lista de interesados, Brown los desechaba a todos como la insignificante basura que eran.

Pero no pudo hacerlo con Jacob, el estuvo detrás de ella por meses, hasta lograrlo. Logro que fuera su novia, y no pasaron ni siquiera tres meses cuando todos descubrieron que el rubio la había estado engañando con Ortega, en la gradas detrás del gimnasio. Todos conocían las versiones que se rumorearon por su rompimiento.

Uno: Que la chica era una frígida y no había querido acostarse con su novio por lo que él tuvo que buscarse a otra para hacerlo. Y dos: Que el rubio había conseguido lo que quería y ya no necesitaba a la perfecta y ya no tan delicada Queen M.

El trigueño no sabia cual era la versión real, pero las dos le parecían de bastante de mal gusto. Aun recordaba ese tiempo cuando la credibilidad de la castaña se vio por el piso, tuvo que esforzarse el triple para volver a ser respetada por todos. Y lo consiguió llevando a sus porristas a las nacionales, después de eso nadie volvió a dudar de ella. (Eso y lograr que Ortega se transfiera de instituto, no pregunten como)

Jack volvió a tragar con dificultad, eso no era lo que le podía estar pasando a el...¿o si?—Creo que la conozco mejor que eso.

—Pues bienvenido al club Jack...

.

.

.

Sadie Sink PoV

.

.

Sadie amaba su ciudad, amaba Rockford y que se encontrara rodeada de bosques. Amaba que la atravesara un rio y que tuviera un montón de puentes, era una mini Chicago, pero sin el bullicio y la agitación de una gran ciudad. Amaba su casa del lago a las orillas del rio Rock, estaba un poco alejada pero en su descapotable podía estar allí en 1 hora, siempre que necesitaba pensar ese era el lugar al que acudía.

Y en eso se encontraba ese Sabado en la mañana. Apenas había despertado ese día había salido casi al alba a su amada cabaña. Había estado navegando en el apacible río durante unas horas, y ahora se encontraba paseando en los bosques de las cercanías del lugar.

Necesitaba un respiro. El día anterior habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Primero lo de la pintura, luego la directora obligándola a permanecer así hasta que acabarán las clases y al final limpiando toda la cafetería y el gimnasio. Estaba tan cansada al final del día que si no hubiera sido por Caleb hubiera llegado directamente a la cama.

Pero esa noche habían hecho planes de pasarla juntos, todas las semanas pasaban una noche de Netflix and Chill no importaba si llovía o tronara. Era su tradición.

Pero la noche no había salido como a ella le hubiera gustado...

.

 _Flashback Sadie Sink_

 _._

— _¿Viste eso? Oh dios ese tipo es un idiota— río Caleb mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca._

 _Se encontraban en casa de la pelirroja ambos acurrucados en el sofá del salón mientras veían televisión._

— _¿No oíste lo que dije? —Volvió a hablar el moreno viendo de reojo a su novia. Sadie se encontraba con su notebook en las piernas y apenas le ponía atención a la tv. —¿Sadie?_

— _Si es un idiota —Reaccionó la chica aún sin levantar la mirada de su pantalla._

— _¿Sabes que veo Grey's Anatomy solo por ti no es cierto? —Le dijo el chico con una ceja levantada —Acabas de decirle idiota a tu McSteamy._

— _Caleb, McSteamy podría ser mi padre, además he visto esta serie tantas veces con mamá que me la sé de memoria. Eres tú quien quería verla. —Dijo Sadie sonriendo de lado aún sin verlo._

— _Solo por qué estoy cansado de escucharte decir referencias sin entender nada— Se defendió el chico algo apenado —¿Que tanto haces que no me prestas atención? —Le preguntó mientras le quitaba el pc de las piernas._

— _¡Basta estoy investigando! ¡Caleb! —Se quejaba la chica mientras intentaba recuperar su pc pero su novio era mucho más ágil que ella._

— _¿La jerarquía social en los colegios? ¿Es enserio? —Le preguntó el chico mientras Sadie recuperaba su pc entre sus manos y lo cerraba de golpe._

— _Bueno ¿Por que no? Es algo real que ocurre en todos los institutos._

— _Es difícil que hables de eso cuando estás inserta hasta las masas en esa jerarquía Sadie, no tienes perspectiva para hablar sobre ello. —Le dijo el moreno soltando una risa mientras la atraía hacia el por la cintura— ¿Por que no dejas ese estúpido reportaje y vamos a mi casa? Podríamos hacer algo mejor que ver Netflix._

— _No es algo estúpido Caleb, es importante— Rebatió la pelirroja alejándose de él molesta— Te he dicho que de esto depende mi estadía en el diario escolar, y debo lograrlo si quiero esos créditos extra para postular a la universidad._

— _Rayos Sadie ¿Por que de repente esto es un tema tan importante? —Le preguntó Caleb —Si más no recuerdo me habías dicho que apenas ganara mi beca por baloncesto me seguirías donde sea que me admitieran._

 _Sadie lo miro un segundo antes de contestar— creía que eso era lo que quería, quería verte triunfar en cualquier cosa que te propusieras y eso está bien, pero yo tengo sueños también._

— _Sueños que mágicamente aparecieron cuando hablaste con ese nuevo consejero escolar — Le dijo el chico levantándose del sofá. —Y luego ingresaste al estúpido diario escolar._

— _No aparecieron mágicamente siempre estuvieron allí, el señor Kerry solo me ayudó a descubrir en lo que era buena —Respondió la chica levantándose del sofá algo dolida —Y el diario no es estupido, es el único lugar donde no me tratan como una tonta porrista, Si no que me juzgan por lo que escribo._

— _Nadie cree que eres solo una tonta porrista Sadie—Le dijo el moreno suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella —Eres mucho más que eso, pero creo que la gente del diario té está metiendo ideas en la cabeza, cariño ese no es tu lugar._

— _¿Y cuál si lo es Caleb? ¿A tu lado animándote en cada partido?—Le rebatió Sadie alejándose de él molesta— ¿Crees que no puedo hacer nada más? ¿Acaso tú también crees que no puedo escribir como el idiota de Jaeden?_

 _—¿Jaeden? ¿Jaeden Lieberher? ¿Te ha estado molestado? —Le preguntó el chico comenzando a molestarse._

— _¿Que? No él no...—Sadie sacudió un poco la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas ¿Por que había siquiera nombrado a Jaeden? Lo último que necesitaba era que Caleb se enterara de su apuesta y la molestara por ello— ¡Tu eres el que me está molestado! ¿Por que no estas feliz por mi y me apoyas como lo haría un buen novio?_

— _¡Por que está no es mi novia de siempre! —Exclamó el moreno señalándola de pies a cabeza— ¡Apenas nos vemos, te la pasas leyendo o escribiendo y de lo único que últimamente hablas es de reportajes que no tengo idea de que se tratan!_

— _¡Lo sabrías si me prestarás un mínimo de atención Caleb! —Exclamó la pelirroja con las manos en las caderas— Lamentó aburrirte con mis intereses pero ¿Sabes que es lo que realmente te molesta? Que esta relación ya no gire en torno a ti. Por primera vez estoy pensando en mi y en mis sueños._

— _¡Pues bien! Quédate con tus tontos sueños, yo me largo —Dijo el chico recogiendo su chaqueta del sofá mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal._

— _¡Pues bien! No te rogare para que te quedes y me apoyes —Dijo Sadie cruzándose de brazos mientras lo seguía con la vista._

— _¡Bien! Adiós entonces. —Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta y saliendo por el umbral._

— _¡Bien adiós! —exclamó la chica yendo hasta la puerta y cerrándola con un gran portazo detrás de la salida del moreno._

 _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

Sadie suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba asiento en un viejo árbol caído en el camino.

Había sido una noche difícil, de alguna forma Caleb había logrado decepcionarla como nunca antes. Es cierto que ella estaba cambiando pero ¿Eso significaba que su relación no podía seguir igual?

Estaba perdida en sus pensamiento cuando apenas se percató que a su lado un pajarito se había parado al otro extremo del árbol caído. Se giró distraídamente hacia él provocando que el animal saliera volando de allí con rapidez.

—Había estado siguiendo a esa ave durante toda la mañana, gracias por ahuyentarla — Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Sadie se levantó con rapidez asustada mientras se daba vuelta y buscaba al dueño de esa voz.

—Está bien soy yo Wyatt Oleff — Dijo el chico saliendo entre los árboles con las manos levantadas, llevaba una cámara con un gran lente en una de ellas— Lo siento no quise asustarte.

—¿Wyatt Oleff? Cielos si que me has asustado— Dijo Sadie llevándose una mano al pecho para controlar su respiración —creí que eras algún psicópata o algo así... ¿Que rayos haces aquí?

—Como dije, había estado siguiendo a ese Zorzal del Bosque durante horas —Respondió el chico mientras subía la vista hacia la copa de los árboles, tenía un par de binoculares colgando de su cuello— Supongo que la sesión a terminado.

—¿Sesión? ¿Estabas tomándole fotos? —Preguntó la chica interesada, llevaba años paseando por la cercanías de su cabaña y nunca había visto a nadie del instituto por allí, claro para una cosa distinta que no fuera arrancarse de la ciudad para alguna fiesta en el lago.

—Claro para mi proyecto de ciencias, los zorzales están apunto de emigrar hacia Texas y Sudamérica cuando empiece el invierno. —Comentó el rubio utilizando sus binoculares en un último intento de ubicar al ave.

—Lo siento ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se poso junto a mi —Se disculpo la chica con sinceridad, al parecer todo lo que últimamente hacía estaba mal. Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo lleno de hojas secas mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Cielos... ¿Sadie? ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Tentó el chico con educación acercándose a ella— No es para tanto solo es un estúpido proyecto, ya tenía bastantes fotos además. —terminó tratando de reconfortarla al notar sus ojos vidriosos.

—Oh pues me alegra no haberlo arruinado por completo—Se seco una rebelde lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos —y por supuesto puedes llamarme Sadie, si yo puedo llamarte Wyatt claro.

El chico le dedicó una leve sonrisa —Claro, ahora dime Sadie. ¿Acostumbras a recorrer el bosque cuando algo te preocupa? O ¿Solo estás triste por haber espantado a mi zorzal?

Sadie esbozó una triste media sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el árbol caído frente a ellos —Perdón por tu zorzal pero creo que es la primera opción, mi familia tiene una casa cerca de aquí, vengo cada vez que quiero pensar.

—¿La casa cerca Del Río es de tu familia? La vi cuando pase con mi Jeep cerca de la carretera ¡es asombrosa!—Dijo el de rizos sentándose en el otro extremo del tronco. — ¿Y puedo preguntarte qué es lo que tienes que pensar?

—Bueno... un montón de cosas en general— Principalmente en Caleb pero no iba a conversar sobre eso con alguien que apenas conocía, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Millie aún. —Sobretodo en ese reportaje que debo presentar el próximo mes para el diario escolar. No he podido encontrar nada lo suficientemente bueno para dejar a Jaeden sorprendido.

—Oh es cierto, escuche algo sobre eso— Dijo Wyatt ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Tu...¡¿que?! ¿Jaeden te ha dicho algo? ¿Se ha burlado de mi? —Preguntó de inmediato la pelirroja con aprehensión. Lo último que le faltaba era que el castaño le dijera a todo su grupito lo incapaz de escribir que creía que era ella.

—¿Que? Oh no, por supuesto que no —Se apresuró a negar el rubio— El nunca haría algo así. Solo comentó que estabas en competencia para ganarle los reportajes a Emmy Perry y Jack Kelly.

Sadie dio un suspiro de alivio —Oh bien eso pretendo pero no encuentro nada.

—Me sorprende que la Rumor's Princess del instituto se haya quedado sin recursos — Dijo Wyatt con algo de sorna en su voz.

Sadie sonrió de lado— digamos que estoy tratando de dejar de escuchar rumores. —Dijo recordado su último reportaje y sintiendo un estremecimiento. —No ahora necesito evidencia real, creo que los rumores no me han traído más que problemas.

Sintió como el chico a su lado la miraba con curiosidad, ¿y como no iba a hacerlo? Ella la reina de los chismes diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente de ellos. Hasta ella estaba sorprendida.

—Rayos Jaeden no te hace justicia cuando dice que eres determinada —Le dijo el chico poniéndose de pie — ¿Por que no me dejas ayudarte con tu reportaje?

Sadie quien había quedado sorprendida con lo primero que dijo, con lo segundo apenas pudo subir un poco más sus cejas. —¿Y como podrías hacerlo?

—No somos tan distintos sabes, yo tomo muchas fotos todo el tiempo. —Le dijo el chico enfocándola con el lente de su cámara— Si contara todas las cosas que se quizás hasta podría derrocarte.

—Pruébalo —Le dijo la Pelirroja enfrentándolo, no podía reprimirse, la curiosidad después de esa declaración se le disparó hasta las nubes. —¿Por favor?

—Bien... ¿Haz oído sobre él famoso libro de juzgadas? ¿El Playbook? —Preguntó Wyatt de forma misteriosa.

—¿Playbook? ¿El libro de jugadas que supuestamente tienen los atletas? Eso solo es una leyenda urbana— Dijo Sadie volviendo a tomar asiento decepcionada.

—¿Por que estas tan segura? —Le rebatió el rubio.

—Eso no existe, ya lo hubiera descubierto o Caleb me lo hubiera dicho —Dijo Sadie mientras veía como el de rizos giraba los ojos —¿Que? ¿Por que haces eso?

—Por supuesto tú novio no te contaría sobre algo así, ¡Es donde los atletas anotan a la chicas con quien han estado! —Dijo Wyatt como si fuera obvio— Nunca expondría a sus jugadores es por eso que no te has enterado tampoco. Es un secreto solo entre los deportistas.

—¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro? —Lo cuestionó Sadie cruzándose de hombros, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le contara un rumor que ella no sabía.

—Por que lo vi —Declaró el rubio encogiéndose de hombros — o mejor dicho, lo fotografié.

—¡¿Que?!—Volvió a saltar de su asiento frente a él —¡Explícate ahora!

—Una tarde estaba fotografiando el atardecer en el campo cuando escuché a los del equipo de futbol hablar bajo las gradas. Me escabullí para verlos y ahí estaban, con el libro frente a ellos anotando a alguna desafortunada chica. Los fotografié a escondidas y salí del lugar —Relató el rubio.

Sadie se tapó la boca con las manos, si eso era cierto, si ese libro de verdad existía podría meter en problemas a un montón de gente. Era como decía Jaeden, tenía que pensar en las consecuencias que sacar a La Luz algo así podría traer. Pero en este caso se lo merecerían con todas las de la ley, ese libro servía para anotar a chicas y lo que hacían con ellas para reírse y burlase entre ellos. Algo horrible que nunca había creído que de verdad existiera. ¿Y si Caleb estaba enterado de ello? ¿Y si Gaten? No quería creer que fuera cierto. Pero para probar algo así, primero que todo debían encontrar ese libro.

—Wyatt ¿Por que no dijiste nada? —Le preguntó Sadie mirándolo a los ojos. El chico le desvió la mirada.

—Solo soy el Friki de las fotos Sadie ¿Quien podría escucharme a mi? Aún con la fotografía podían decir que la edité y que es falsa. —Suspiró el chico—Pero tú en cambio tienes los recursos para investigarlo, vas a sus fiestas, almuerzas con ellos. Algo podrás descubrir.

Sadie sentía que eso que llevaba dentro, esa sed de curiosidad despertaba y la desbordaba por completo. Esta era "La" historia que había estado esperando para por fin hacer algo bien por el instituto.  
Aún así había algo que la molestaba.— ¿Por que decidiste contarme esto Wyatt? Creía que el Club de audiovisuales nos odiaría por siempre luego de lo ocurrido ayer.

El chico se encogió de hombros —Jaeden nos dijo que tú no habías participado en nada de eso, Yo lo creí. Además parecías necesitar de algo así. No te lo tomes personal pero sola sentada en medio del bosque es un cuadro bastante deprimente a decir verdad.

Sadie lo golpeó en el brazo ofendida — No me digas, lo dice el chico que merodea por el bosque persiguiendo un zorzal con la excusa del trabajo de ciencias ¡tú ni siquiera estás en biología!

—¿Como sabes eso? —le pegunto el chico con ceño fruncido.

—No me dicen Rumor's princess por nada —Dijo Sadie encogiéndose de hombros —Ya suéltalo.

—Bieeen me atrapaste, solo me gusta la observación de pájaros —Reconoció Wyatt algo apenado mientras se encogía de hombros —¿Que puedo decir? Soy un perdedor.

—Si que lo eres— Río Sadie —¿Me ayudas con el reportaje? De todas formas no podría haber llegado a él de no ser por ti.

—Solo si yo tomo las fotografías, de nuevo sin ofender pero he visto esa cámara de instantáneas que tienes y son de muy mal gusto. —Le dijo el chico apuntándola con su cámara para sacarle una captura.

—Ya bájale a tu noñerismo —Le dijo la chica tapando su lente con una de sus manos— y movámonos tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer y necesito ver esa fotografía ahora.

—Cuando dices ahora...

—Me refiero a ahora ¡Ve a buscar tu Jeep y encuéntrame en la casa del lago! Tenemos que hacer un repaso de todos los atletas que salen en esa fotografía. —Dijo con entusiasmo mientras el Rubio la miraba como si se hubiera metido en un problema. Y vaya que si lo había hecho. Por qué no pensaba parar hasta llegar al fondo de este asunto y acabar con todos esos asquerosos deportistas que se vieran involucrados.

Y ha estas alturas ya no le importaba quien pudiera caer por eso.

.

.

.

—||—

.

.

 _Capitulo 8 arriba!_

 _Lamento mucho la demora pero he tenido mucho bloqueo_ 😪  
 _Es que quiero contar tanto y siento que se me va lo esencial._

 _Este capítulo es más de información sobre cosas importantes para la trama. Como el pasado de Millie y la búsqueda del Playbook._  
 _Alguien vio Riverdale? Jaja referencias!_

 _También como Joe es el culpable de la tregua entre Finn y Millie!_

 _En el próximo capítulo se viene Fillie del bueno!_ ️ _ojalá lo esperen con tantas ansías como yo!_

 _Besos a los que aún leen esta Historia. :(_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sophia Lilis PoV

.

.

Todo estaba resultando como un maldito desastre. ¡Maldito sea el día en el que Millie Bobby Brown y Finn Wolfhard se atravesaron en el camino de su preciada obra de teatro!

Había pasado meses, si no eran años tratando de demostrarle a la profesora de Drama que ella era apta para dirigir una obra de teatro completamente sola. Pocas veces había pasado en la historia del instituto, sin embargo ella fue una de las elegidas. A principio de año la Profesora Dyer le había informado que la obra de fin de curso estaría por completo y totalmente dirigida por ella. ¡Y no hubiera podido estar mas emocionada por ello!

Había trabajado por semanas en la búsqueda de un tema lo suficientemente bueno para dejar a todos boquiabiertos, al final se decidió por un musical. Si, si puede que suene algo cliché pero no le importaba, amaba los musicales. Sabía que quizás le trajera un montón de trabajo extra, pero si a alguien le gustaban los desafíos artísticos era a ella.

"Across the Universe" un musical de The Beatles. Era perfecto y hermoso. Se basaría en la película del 2007 dirigida por Julie Taymor. Ambientada en los años 60, La trama giraba sobre un Británico llamado Jude, que llega a Estados Unidos en busca de su padre, en el camino se hace amigo de un chico llamado Max que se sale de la universidad y se muda a Nueva york, sin embargo es enviado por el ejercito a la guerra de Vietnam. Lucy, la hermana de Max, es una chica idealista pero fuerte que decide mudarse a Nueva york junto a su hermano Max para luchar por sus ideales revolucionarios, allí es donde conoce a Jude y se enamoran. Todo esto acompañado por las preciosas canciones del grupo en cada momento.

Era completamente perfecto, cuando le presento la idea a la junta directiva les encanto. Y ha esas alturas del año ya tenia prácticamente todo solucionado. Habia re-escrito el guion para adaptarlo al teatro, habia seleccionado las canciones que aparecerían, incluso ya había hecho las audiciones abiertas a toda la escuela. Tenia a todo el casting elegido y estaban ansiosos por que empezaran los ensayos. Tenia al club de drama trabajando día y noche (si era necesario) en toda la escenografía que iban a necesitar.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto claramente, unos días atrás la profesora Dyer la había citado al salón de profesores para informales que ella, el Profesor de música, el Sr Heaton y el Consejero escolar, el Sr Keery habían acordado integrar a dos alumnos excepcionales para que ayudaran en la planificación de la obra de teatro. Obviamente aunque trato de quejarse nadie la tomo enserio, el Sr Heaton amaba de sobremanera a Finn, era su mejor alumno y su mayor orgullo dentro de toda la generación (Quizás era el único profesor en todo el instituto que le tenía Fe) y la Señorita Dyer estaba emocionadisima de que la mismísima Millie Bobby Brown, la mejor bailarina del instituto fuera a hacer las coreografías para el musical. Ni siquiera sabia por que se habían siquiera molestado en avisarle ya que su opinión no les valió absolutamente de nada.

Y ya que no había nada que hacer, trato de ver el vaso medio lleno, en un comienzo pensaba usar prácticamente las mismas pistas que la película y adaptar las coreografías a la obra. Al menos ahora tendría adaptaciones originales y no tendría que preocuparse del baile. "Un peso menos" pensó. Todo buen director tiene que ser capaz de delegar trabajos. Pero claro, si conocieran a ese par estaba segura que nadie se atrevería a contradecirla cuando decía que no podía dejarlos solos un segundo sin que se quisieran sacar los ojos uno al otro.

Y esto la estaba sacando completamente de sus casillas, ya llevaba tres días de atraso en su planificación, ya que esos malditos no podían trabajar sin querer asesinarse a cada segundo, cada paso, cada nota, cada respiro era malditamente criticado entre si y seguían así hasta que uno de los dos se levantaba y salia del auditorio ¡Ya estaba harta! ¡completamente Harta! incluso sus actores principales estaban hartos.

Romeo Beckham quien interpretaría a Jude e Iris Apatow quien interpretaría a Lucy se negaron a estar presentes hasta que esos dos imbéciles no terminaran al menos la primera parte de la obra para poder ensayarla en paz. Y ella no podía permitirse que sus actores se mandaran solos, perdería todo el respeto del equipo y si eso pasaba ¡todo se iría al diablo! no iba a permitir que su bebe y su mayor legado se arruinara por esos idiotas.

Es por eso que había ideado un desesperado plan, necesitaba que esos dos se pusieran a trabajar en serio, sin discutir ni escapar. Por lo que esa tarde había pedido refuerzo a sus perdedores para lidiar con ellos. Esto debía acabar y acabaría ahora.

— L-Listo Soph, me ha costado un montón de dinero pero L-Larry, el conserje por fin accedió a darme unas llaves extra de todas las salidas del auditorio.— Le dijo Jaeden balanceando un par de llaves frente a ella. Se encontraban en el corredor que colindaba a la entrada del auditorio.

— ¡Perfecto Jae! esto es justo lo que necesitaba— Le agradeció Sophia a la vez que tomaba las llaves y las guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros— Se puede saber ¿Donde están los demás? ¡Especifique que esto era una emergencia!

— ¡Lo sabemos! pero Jack tuvo que ir a su casa urgente dijo que era tiempo de cosecha—Le dijo Chosen encogiéndose de hombros— Y Wyatt tenia que hacer algún tipo de trabajo con Sadie Sink.

— ¡¿Que?!— Exclamaron a la vez Sophia y Jaeden.

— E-Espera ¿Cuando paso eso?— Le pregunto el castaño a Chosen levantando una ceja con interrogación.

— Pues yo que se, solo me los encontré camino hacia aquí, me dijo que tenían que ir a la biblioteca por un trabajo o algo así entendí— Respondió el moreno volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

Sophia se mordió el labio para evitar seguir haciendo preguntas, sintió que se le revolvía el estomago un poco pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en eso, este no era el momento. —Como sea, Jaeden ve a buscar a Finn y traerlo al auditorio por la entrada de utilería, yo traeré a Millie por la entrada principal. Chosen ten las llaves, debes cerrar la puerta de emergencia y las del primer piso excepto la principal. Nos encontraremos todos en el segundo piso en la sala de controles, desde allí podremos ver todo lo que sucede en el escenario. — Ordeno la pelirroja pasandole las llaves al moreno y sacando una para ella y otra para Jaeden. Todos asintieron y fueron a tomar posiciones. Esto debía salir perfecto o toda la obra correría peligro.

—¡Sophia aquí estas!, creí que nos veríamos en el salón de música— Le reprocho la castaña cuando llego corriendo a su encuentro justo a mitad del camino entre el salón de música y el auditorio.— Justo había salido a buscarte.

— Oh Millie si perdon — Se disculpo la pelirroja sujetandose de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento— Se me hizo tarde.

— Esta bien, que bueno te encontré necesito hablar urgente contigo — Le dijo la chica de forma apremiante — Se que debería estar trabajando con el idiota de Wolfhard pero ya has visto su penosa actuación y su incapacidad para trabajar en equipo, yo no se si quiera por que nos quieren trabajando juntos, perfectamente podría hacer el baile completo basándome en las canciones originales y ya después el les pone sus tontos arreglos ¿Por que tanto...

— Si tienes razon Millie—La interrumpió la pelirroja incorporándose para mirarla.

— ¿La tengo? — Repitió sin dar crédito a la chica, claramente no había esperado que le resultara así de fácil.

Sophia asintió, en verdad sabia que no podía hacerlo, el Sr Heaton y la Srta Dyar se habían puesto muy intensos con que la música y el baile debían organizarse a la vez. Y ella también lo creía necesario. Necesitaba que fluyera a la par para que resultara perfecto.—Para eso te necesitaba hoy, quería informarte que ya no es necesario que trabajes con Finn.

—¡Hablas enserio!— Exclamo Millie entusiasmada, incluso Sophia creyó ver como se le iluminaba la mirada— ¡Esto es genial Sophi! no sabes todas las idea que tengo para la apertura del musical. Quisiera discutirlas contigo ahora que...

— ¡Claro! ahora mientras caminamos al auditorio ¿Por que no me cuentas todo?— Le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo formular. La castaña le hablaba a mil por hora a su lado mientras caminaban, ¡como se notaba que no había podido desahogar sus ideas en ningún momento con el pecoso! Sintió un aguijón de culpabilidad, dios ella sabía lo difícil que podía resultar Finn, pero esperaba poder arreglar eso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Peores ya no podían ir.

Apenas habían cruzado la puerta principal del auditorio cuando la pelirroja paro en seco—Oh cielos, he dejado la pista del musical original en el salón audiovisual, ¿por que no me esperas aquí mientras voy a buscarlo?

—Pues estoy segura que en la sala de control debe haber alguna otra pis...— Pero cuando se dio cuenta la pelirroja ya había salido a toda velocidad por las puertas de auditorio, las cuales se cerraron detrás de ella.

Sophia le había echado llave a la puerta lo mas silenciosa que pudo y una vez hecho salio disparada hacia el segundo piso, no quería perderse absolutamente de nada. Cuando llego arriba Chosen ya la esperaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al panel de control.

— ¡Justo a tiempo chica! Jaeden esta apunto de entrar con Finn— Le informo el moreno mostrandole el mesaje de texto que acaba de llegar a su celular.

— Perfecto ahora solo tenemos que esperar— Sonrio Sophia tomando asiento en otra de las sillas mientras observaba como Millie se acercaba al escenario. Esto iba a ser divertido o al menos eso esperaba ya que si no estaría completamente perdida.

—¡Por la jodida mierda esta es la mejor noticia que pudieron haberme dado!— Celebraba el de gafas camino al auditorio.

—Si b-bueno, Soph dijo que no les estaba yendo muy bien trabajando j-juntos— Le comento Jaeden mientras caminaba a su lado tratando de ser lo mas normal posible.

—¡Nos estaba yendo como la jodida mierda!— Se carcajeo Finn— Es que esa chica es jodidamente exasperante. Con razón nadie se le acerca ¡Ni con un palo me atrevería a tocarla! que manera de romper los huevos Dios...

—Q-Que los rompa mas que tu lo veo imposible— Comento el castaño sonriendo de lado— Un poco de tu propia medicina quizás.

—¡Que gracioso Gran Jae! ¡Graciosísimo! —Resoplo el chico entrando al auditorio — ¿No vienes? —le pregunto al castaño cuando lo vio detenerse en el portal.

—Le dije a Sophia que la ayudaría con el guion, p-pero me he dajado el p-portatil en el salón audiovisual—Comenzó Jaeden retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras apuntaba hacia atrás—Anda subiendo tu, ya los alcanzo...

—Uhh ¿Donde tienes la cabeza Gran Jae? ¿Revoloteando tras cierta pelirroja chismosa? — Se burlo Finn ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro— ¿No crees que el Maruchan este...

—¿Y en s-serio preguntas quien es el que r-rompe los huevos por aqui?—Le dijo el castaño ignorándolo mientras daba media vuelta tras las risotadas del pecoso que se adentraba al auditorio.

Jaeden al apenas percatarse de esto se volvió y cerro la puerta con llave antes que Finn se diera cuenta, y una vez logrado hecho a correr por el pasillo hacia el segundo piso. Lo que sea que fuera a pasara entre esos dos el no quería perdérselo.

.

.

.

Finn Wolfhard Pov

.

.

El hecho de ya no tener que soportar a la señorita perfección en sus ensayos le quitaba un maldito peso de encima, por que ¡Maldición! ¿Como una persona tan pequeña podía ser así de insoportable? no podía tocar una sola nota sin escuchar las criticas de la castaña, si pasaba solo un minuto mas soportando algo así era capaz de volar su propia cabeza.

Pero ahora solo tenia que dedicarse a la adaptación de la música por su cuenta y dejar que la Queen M, acatara su trabajo y les pusiera la coreografía después y ya. Problema resuelto.

Y en eso es lo que pensaba mientras se dirigía al escenario del auditorio, había dejado su Fender Mustang allí y no le gustaba la idea que alguien mas la tocara, ahorro casi por un año para poder conseguir una de segunda mano, era su posesión mas preciada de todo el mundo. Pero justo cuando subía se percato que otra persona ya estaba allí, y al entrar por la puerta de utilería desde la parte trasera esa persona tampoco noto su presencia.

Millie Bobby Brown se encontraba sobre el escenario, se quedo unos segundo atrás antes que la castaña se percatara de el. La chica se encontraba con su ropa deportiva y estaba practicando su calentamiento siguiendo algún patrón en su cabeza, ya que no había música alguna. De seguro se trataba de algunas de sus mierdas clásicas, de las cuales el se las sabia todas pero no lo admitiría frente a ella ya que le gustaba sacarla de quicio cuando los sacaba a colación siempre que se quejaba de sus arreglos a las pistas de la obra.

Seria ¿Schubert, Mozart o Beethoven? de alguna manera estaba seguro que se trataba de algunos de ellos, lo presentía por la manera en que movía sus brazos con delicadeza elevándolos sobre su cabeza y luego bajándolos hasta la punta de sus pies, para luego comenzar a dar volteretas con gracia sobre su mismo lugar, siguiendo un compás perfecto que solo ella entendía.

Por unos segundo recordó el vídeo del Demo que le había grabado Sophia, en como se apoderaba del escenario del Coronado con gracia, de como su cuerpo se acoplaba al atardecer en el lago mientras se movía por ese muelle. Si, es cierto que él había buscado burlarse de la castaña cuando dijo que "ella era perfecta y el solo un jodido perdedor" pero eso no quería decir que no fuera cierto. Ella si sabia moverse, era...realmente perfecta en el escenario Y el... si también era solo un jodido perdedor que se quedaba como idiota mirándola a escondidas como un maldito pervertido ¡Mierda! ¿Que tan baboso se podía ser?

— ¡Hey! Reina helada, este auditorio esta reservado para los que en verdad tenemos algo de talento ¿sabes?— Mierda, aveces se preguntaba si su boca funcionaba aparte de su cerebro.

La chica frente a el se detuvo de inmediato tan bruscamente que estuvo apunto de irse de bruces antes de girarse molesta al momento de reconocer al pecoso.

— ¡Santo cielo Wolfhard! ¿Podrías no actuar como un maldito acosador y anunciarte como una persona normal? — Le dijo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Un acosador? Que tengas a un montón de subnormales babosos atrás de ti no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales— Le respondió rodando los ojos — Bájate de tu nube de una vez y vete que tengo que terminar mis canciones.— Termino haciéndole un gesto de barrida con la mano.

— ¿Perdón? Voy a ignorar la estupidez que has dicho solo por que eres tu el que se tiene que largar de aquí, Sophia me ha dicho que tu ya no trabajas conmigo y que podría usar el auditorio a esta hora así que ¡Tu vete cara de rana!— Le increpo la chica apuntado con uno de sus brazos hacia la salida principal.

— ¿De que jodida mierda me estas hablando?— Pregunto arrugando el entrecejo sin entender— Jaeden me ha buscado y dicho que Sophia te había sacado de nuestras practicas.

— No, eso no puede ser— asevero la chica mientras bajaba del escenario molesta y se dirigía a la puerta principal— A mi nadie me saca de nada, Sophia fue a buscar las pistas originales para poder ensayar, la buscare y arreglaremos esto de... ¿Pero que?— Se interrumpió a la vez que volvía a intentar abrir las puertas del auditorio— Están cerradas.

— ¿Que rayos dices? — Pregunto mientras bajaba del escenario a comprobar lo que decia la castaña, pero a medio camino una voz lo detuvo.

— Eh... ¿Chicos?— La voz de Sophia se escuchaba desde los altavoces, Millie se acerco de a poco al escenario para oír mejor. De pronto desde el segundo piso se encendió la luz del cuarto de controles, revelando a la pelirroja de pie con un micrófono en la mano mientras mostraba sus dientes de forma culpable, a su lado estaba Jaeden sentado con una sonrisa divertida mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de una de sus manos y al otro lado estaba Chosen también sentado mientras comía galletas con una de sus manos y con la otra los saludaba animadamente.

— ¿Que putas? — Comenzó mientras los miraba hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido— Se puede saber bola de pendejos ¿Que puta mierda hacen allá arriba?

— Bien... Solo calmémonos un poco...— Comenzó la pelirroja con dificultad.

—¡No me calmo ni mierdas!...— Siguió insultando sin parar al grupo de perdedores de sus amigos dejando sin posibilidad de hablar a Sophia, y siguió así hasta que la castaña perdiendo la paciencia volvió a subir al escenario, se dirigió directamente hacia el y le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

— Quieres callarte un maldito momento ¡Dios!— Exclamo la chica frente a el mientras se giraba hacia la sala de controles— Ahora ¿Nos puedes decir por que las puertas están cerradas? ¿Que significa esto?

— Pues que voy 3 días atrasada en la planificación de la obra por culpa de ustedes dos ¡par de idiotas! — Comenzó la pelirroja agarrando mas confianza — No permitiré que sigan arruinando "mi" obra. Por lo que ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí hasta que al menos acaben el primer acto. ¿oyeron? Y ¡No! no me importa lo que tengan que decir al respecto— Dijo al ver como tanto él como la castaña abrían sus bocas para reclamar— ¡Tienen 3 horas! ¡A trabajar!— Y después de eso corto la comunicación y apago las luces de la sala de control por lo que prácticamente desaparecieron de su vista.

No podía creer que esos pendejos estuvieran haciéndole esto, pero al parecer no tendría mas opción, conocía a la pelirroja y ella no iba a ceder. Suspiro de forma resignada mientras se giraba a observar a la reina del drama a su lado, estaba claro que la chica no conocía a Sophia ya que no había parado de quejarse en ningún maldito momento.

— ...¡Si no me abren esta puerta ahora voy a matarlos a todos! ¡Voy a hacer de sus insignificantes vidas un...

— ¡Ya basta! maldición...— La interrumpió mientras revolvía su rizado cabello con exasperación— haces que me duela la maldita cabeza.

— ¡Oh perdone usted señor rana! — Dijo Brown con sarcasmo mientras se enfrentaba a el— Pero nada de esto estaría pasando si no fueras un bocazas de primera, ¡Esto es tu culpa y la de tus malditos perdedores!

— ¿Puedes parar tus reclamos de una vez? — Dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes con ambas manos— Sophia no abrirá esa puerta, es testaruda tanto o mas que tu. Me sorprende que no seas pelirroja maldita sea.

La castaña giro los ojos con frustración — ¡¿Y entonces que?! ¿Que sugieres que hagamos?

El la miro de forma lasciva mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa— Pues podrías probar algo de esto si quieres.— Dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo. —Se que te mueres de ganas Brownie, vamos.

— Ugh no por favor— Le contesto la chica mirándolo con reprobación. —Ni aunque fueras el ultimo perdedor del planeta entero.

— ¡JA! no dejaría que me probaras aunque fueras la ultima virgen del universo.

— Pues prefiero morir virgen, gracias— Le contesto molesta volviendo a girar los ojos.

— Ya quisieras— Dijo mientras soltaba una risotada, pero al ver que la chica no volvía a rebatirle y se alejaba de él notablemente incomoda no pudo dejarlo — Espera ¿Es verdad?

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia! — Exclamo molesta dándole la espalda pero aun así no pudo esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas de él—maldito pervertido...

Finn no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida— No puedo creerlo, La Reina del hielo ¿sonrojada? ¿es por que eres una dulce y pura virginal? o te da demasiada vergüenza recordar con quien la perdist...¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo?!

Exclamo mientras veía como Brown molesta por sus dichos se acercaba hacia los instrumentos y agarraba su Fender Mustang por el mástil.

— Oh ya veo.. ¿Es esta guitarra es importante para ti? — Se sonrió con malicia mientras alzaba la guitarra y hacia un ademan de soltarla contra el piso, todo bajo los gritos desesperados del pecoso— Escúchame bien Wolfhard, Ya que no tenemos mas opción, estaremos aquí encerrados un buen rato así que dejaras de comportarte como imbécil y cerraras esa bocaza gigante que tienes o ¡te rompo la maldita guitarra!

— ¡Eres una completa loca de mierd...— Se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio como la castaña levantaba la guitarra sobre su cabeza a punto de dejarla caer— ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Lo siento! me comportare... ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡Maldición!— Corrió a quitarle el instrumento de las manos a la chica una vez la bajo satisfecha.

— Tranquila pequeña...— Le decía a su guitarra mientras la acariciaba con delicadeza— Perdónala no sabe lo que hace...

Brown lo miro negando con su cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos— Patético...Bien ahora toca algo de una maldita vez, no tenemos todo el día...

.

Había pasado alrededor de 1 hora y las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal como el había creído. Estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, la castaña también y vaya que lo hacia. Sabia de sobra que la chica tenia talento pero esto que estaba pasando ahora era algo completamente distinto.

El estaba en el piano (sobretodo por que Brown había insistido en mantener su guitarra como rehén) llevaba tocando las mismas 7 canciones del primer acto una y otra vez. La chica le había pedido que primero repasaran solo las melodías que el ya había adaptado para poder aprendérselas y luego agregarles la voz.

Cada vez que repetía las melodías, Brown parecía apoderarse de cada nota con su cuerpo, cada vez con mas facilidad hasta hacerlas suyas, de repente parecía que Finn aprendía el patrón que las notas hacían con el cuerpo de la castaña, con cada nota alta la chica accionaba su pecho y con cada baja su espalda.

Y no sabia como explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo pero de alguna forma sentía como la castaña estaba sintiendo su música, y lo hacia de una manera completamente distinta a como la había visto antes hacerlo en su demo o en el calentamiento.

La sentía improvisando con sus melodías, no repitiendo algo ensayado cientos de veces, si no que se movía completamente libre y eso la hacia verse algo salvaje a pesar de sus gráciles movimientos. Era como si por primera vez la chica no tuviera el control absoluto de lo que hacia y se dejaba llevar por los movimientos que le provocaban las notas que él componía, y eso lo hacia sentirse parte de algo mucho mas grande que el. Tanto que no bastaba solo con las notas, de repente sintió que tenia demasiado aire en los pulmones, demasiado para contenerlo un segundo mas.

— Bien, creo que debemos agregar algunos arreglos que hice para la primera y segunda canción — Dijo luego de parar la música de repente haciendo que la castaña saliera como de un trance y lo mirara con un rostro de interrogación a la vez que trataba de regular su respiración.

— ¿Que ya no le habías agregado tus arreglos?

— Pues acabo de agregarles mas— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras re-escribía algunas notas sobre las partituras que tenia frente a el sobre el piano.— Creo que debemos hacer un Medley entre "Hold me tight" y "All my loving", así podríamos tener una gran escena inicial de todo el primer cuadro, tal como quiere Sophia.

Brown tomo un gran sorbo de agua desde su botella mientras se acercaba hacia el piano y se sentaba su lado— Me parece bien, déjame ver como quedan las partituras.

— ¿Sabes leer partituras?— Le pregunto levantando una ceja con sorpresa mientras se volvía hacia ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿acaso crees que se trata solo de moverse a lo tonto y a lo loco? — Le respondió la castaña como si fuera obvio mientras leía las hojas frente a ella con concentración.

— ¿Sinceramente? Si— Dijo ganándose un codazo por parte de la chica— Pero tratándose de ti creo que no me sorprende.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir?— Pregunto mientras se giraba para verlo.

— Pues que claramente no te permitirías involucrarte en algo sin entenderlo por completo primero— Respondió encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

La chica lo miro por unos segundos antes de contestar, estuvo apunto de apartar su mirada de los intensos marrones de la castaña cuando ella hablo por fin — ¿Y como sabes eso? ¿Me has estado analizando Froggy face?— Río mientras levantaba una ceja.

Finn rodó los ojos antes de contestarle— Estábamos en una guerra Brown, Puede que no tenga una Rumor's Princess como Sadie Sink, pero tengo mis fuentes, también lo se todo acerca de ti.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo...¡A mi no me interesa lo mas mínimo...— Comenzó a decir la castaña atropelladamente mientras era turno de él de mirarla con una sonrisa de lado.— Quita esa cara de estúpido Wolfhard...

— Brown estamos en una maldita tregua, no-me-hagas-comenzar... — Dijo dándole énfasis a cada palabra mientras controlaba todo su ser para no volver a caer en la misma dinámica de siempre, ¡Maldita sea que era difícil controlarse con esa chica! pero era demasiado fácil meterse con ella

— Solo admite que esta loca por mi Millie Bobby Brown, y que me investigaste hasta el jardín de infantes como la loca obsesiva que se que eres.— Ya estaba no había podido aguantarse, quiso cerrar lo ojos esperando el contra-ataque de la chica que desencadenaría otra de sus típicas peleas. ¡Maldito bocazas de mierda!

En cambio cuando escucho la risa de la castaña a su lado no pudo mas que girarse hacia ella sorprendido ¿Acaso esa fierecilla estaba perdonándole la vida? ¿Era algún tipo de nueva dinámica entre ellos?

— Eres tan idiota— Dijo aun sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios— Bien lo admito...el investigarte obvio, no que este loca por ti ¡Ya quisieras!— agrego rápidamente justo cuando el de gafas abría su boca para burlase.— Pero no creas que no se quien es tu fuente ¿Crees que no he visto al Friki de Oleff en cada esquina de este instituto tomando fotos como el acosador que es? he estado a punto de presentar un recurso de protección un par de veces.

— Lo sabes solo por que Sink y el maruchan han estado pasando tiempo juntos en ese estúpido proyecto secreto que tienen— La desacredito el chico riéndose por su ultimo comentario. — Si no, no tendrías una maldita idea.

—Oh no me pongas a prueba Froggy— Dijo la chica con superioridad mientras se levantaba de su lado y tomaba posición en el escenario— Ahora comencemos desde el principio, te he hablado demasiado no quiero que se me pegue lo perdedor.

—Eres una jodida patada en lo huevos Brown— Sonrió mientras la chica le sacaba la lengua antes de darle la espalda y él se preparaba para tocar el piano, pero esta vez acompañándolo por su voz.

 _ **"It feel so right now, hold me tight, Tell me i'm the only one..."**_

Sintió como la chica se giraba para posar su mirada en el, no logro identificarla... sobre todo por que evito mirarla y se concentro en las partituras frente suyo, aun así lo noto ya que la castaña entro unos segundos atrasada a la melodía.

 _ **"And then i might, Never be the lonely on..."**_

Pero necesitaba hacerlo, verla bailar moviéndose al compás del piano lo hacia sentir tantas cosas que tenia la necesidad de involucrase de una manera mas elevada, lo sintió antes cuando sus pulmones se sentían apunto de estallar y ahora no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de guiar a la chica no solo con sus notas si no también con su voz.

 _ **"Let me go on loving you, To night, To night, Making love to only you..."**_

Algo raro estaba pasando esa tarde, de pronto era como si su relación con la castaña se hubiera elevado a un plano diferente que a cualquier otra persona, a una que no hubiera imaginado en mil años tener con nadie ¡Mucho menos con ella maldita sea! Y aunque se insultaran e incordiaran cada vez que pudieran eso no quitaría lo que estaba pasando ahora en ese preciso momento. ¿Podría ella sentirlo también?

 _ **"So hold me tight, To night, To night, It's you, you, you, you, oo-oo"**_

Sintió ganas de reír por lo estúpidamente baboso que sabia que sonaría, pero no podía evitarlo. Allí cantando mientras veía como Millie Bobby Brown bailaba hacia que se le erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

 _ **"Don't know what it means to hold you tight, Being here alone tonight with you, It feels so right now...**_

Y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó lo de "Podría quedarme horas viéndola bailar..." Pero esta vez lo decía enserio. Podría quedarse horas viendo a Millie bailar, siempre y cuando lo hiciera al compás de su voz.

 _ **"Feels so right now..."**_

Tenia que estar volviéndose jodidamente loco...

.

.

—||—

.

.

 _Capítulo 9 arriba!_

 _Estoy emocionada, por que me encanta la idea del musical! En la portada les dejé la canción de "Hold me tight" del musical original. Es la que canta Finn al final._

 _No lo han visto? Les invito a hacerlo por que la amo demasiado! Y si les gusta the Beatles se que la van a amar también!_ ️

 _Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me encanto escribir como Finn al fin comenzaba a ver a Millie con otros ojos y como su relación comienza a cambiar._

 _Ella lo habrá sentido de la misma manera?_

 _Estoy emocionada por lo que viene! Un abrazo para todes los que llegan hasta aquí_ ️


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

Jack Grazer PoV

.

.

Luego de clases ese día había tenido que ir directamente a su casa, sabia que Soph les había pedido ayuda a todos para resolver la situación entre Finn y Brown, pero esto no podía esperar, ¡Era tiempo de cosecha! Obvio aun no de los cultivos nuevos que había comenzado con Noah, pero si de sus antiguos cultivos, los cuales había acordado compartirlos con el rubio por mientras esperaban la gran plantación que habían hecho juntos.

— Estoy algo decepcionado...— Comento Noah al ver la pequeña bolsa que el trigueño le había entregado, se encontraban en el cobertizo de Jack. Donde usualmente se estaban encontrando una vez todas las semanas. Según el rubio solo quería "cuidar de sus negocios", según él solo le gustaba "ir a romperle las pelotas", como estaba seguro diría Finn.

— Mi producción era un poco mas pequeña antes de hacer negocios— Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues esto me alcanzara apenas para unos 10 o 15 cigarrillos— Comento el rubio mirando la bolsa trasparente mas de cerca.— No me conviene para nada venderla por gramo.

— Pues deberías agradecer que algo te alcanzo de mi cosecha personal, para la tuya aun hay que esperar al menos unos 3 meses— Le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, le estaba molestando un poco la desilucion del rubio.

— ¿3 meses? ¡Enserio tanto tiempo?— Le pregunto Noah mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras alternaba la vista entre el y la bolsita— ¡Esto no me alcanzara ni para 1 fin de semana!

— La próxima cosecha sale en dos semanas y sera igual de pequeña— Le respondió volviendo a encogerse de hombros— Tómalo o déjalo Schnappchat, apenas si pude separar algo para mi investigación y para Ellie.

Noah soltó un bufido mientras se guardaba la bolsita en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta — ¿Con que para Ellie he? ¿Supongo que eso significa que han regresado?

— Bueno...oficialmente no podemos volver ya que nunca hemos comenzado— Respondió soltando un suspiro resignado a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los bancos del cobertizo.— Pero si, eso significa que las cosas están como antes.

Noah lo miro por unos segundos con curiosidad, Jack ni siquiera sabia por que se molestaba en tomarse su tiempo antes de acribillarle a preguntas, últimamente el rubio se sentía con la libertad de indagar dentro de su vida como le daba la gana. Tampoco era como si el pusiera mucha resistencia, pero ¿Ya que mas daba? después de todo era el único con el cual podía hablar de la porrista. Y rayos si que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ella.

— ¿Y si tanto te molesta por que no le pides que sea tu novia?—Le pregunto por fin el rubio tomando asiento a su lado.— Creí que si arreglabas las cosas con ella seria para subir la apuesta, no para quedarte igual.

— Yo también lo creía...— Comenzó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenandolo — Pero cuando me texteo para que fuera a su casa a hablar, lo único que paso es que terminamos fumando y luego...bueno...

— Cogieron — Completo Noah sonriendo de lado, Jack solo le dirigió una mirada de exasperación, era un sabelotodo.

— La única razón para que eso te moleste es por que claramente tu quieres algo mas que coger— Comenzó el rubio echándose en el respaldar de su silla con despreocupación— Pero si no hablas con ella seguirán en esta relación clandestina la cual claramente no te hace nada feliz.

— ¡Me hace feliz!— Exclamo confrontándolo, pero le vasto la mirada del rubio con las cejas levantadas para soltar un suspiro de resignación. — Bueno al menos cuando estoy con ella.

— ¡Cualquiera seria feliz con sexo sin compromisos Alto G!— Exclamo Noah soltando un risa— Cualquiera que no estuviera enamorado de una chica que lo utiliza por porros claramente.

— No tienes puta idea de lo que hablas Schnapp...— Dijo molesto levantándose de su asiento mientras se giraba para verlo— ¡No tienes puta idea de mi relación con Ellie!

— Puede que tengas razón— Comenzó Noah aun desde su asiento mientras le devolvía una mirada calmada— Solo comento los hechos G. Incluso yo, alguien de afuera, se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Y estoy seguro que si se lo comentaras a tus amigos opinarían igual que yo.

Jack volvió a sentarse apoyando los codos con sus rodillas con pesar— Pues no me alentarían a hacer dinero extra para invitarla a salir claramente.

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada—Apoyo las relaciones divertidas, pero esta esta dejando de serlo. ¿Por que solo no se los dices de todas formas? Millie ya no le interesa contarle a nadie y está en una tregua con Wolfhard.

—¿Y desencadenar otra Guerra contra Brown? ¿Crees que Finn se quedaría así tan tranquilo al saber que me estaba chantajeando? —Pregunto arrugando el entrecejo.

—Pues Eso si sería divertido —Reconoció Noah sonriendo.

—Claro, para ti que no te llegaba un Granizado diario —Resoplo contra las risotadas del rubio — Además...Nunca les había mentido ¿sabes? Van a perder la maldita cabeza cuando se enteren.

— Oh pero terminaran perdonándote, si de verdad tu y tus perdedores son como una familia todo estará bien, eso pasa con los familiares, por mucho que quieran que desaparezcas y por muy decepcionados que estén no pueden deshacerse de ti — Termino Noah con la mirada algo perdida.

— Eso fue algo sombrío— Dijo mientras sentía algo de lastima por el rubio, ese comentario claramente había venido desde algún recuerdo doloroso — ¿Algo que quieras compartir? Podemos crear algo así como un circulo de confianza, como en esas mierdas de Alcohólicos anónimos—Comento mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de hierba desde el bolsillo de su camisa y se lo ofrecía al rubio.

Noah sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de volver a adquirir su sonrisa habitual y aceptaba el regalo del trigueño — Oh vamos, niño rico gay con issues familiares y carencias emocionales ¡Cliché y aburrido! —Exclamó mientras encendía el porro entre sus manos y la de daba una larga calada —¡Rayos G! ¡Esto está bueno! mucho mejor que la mierda que venden detrás del centro comercial.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que esa basura— Respondió tratando de no hacer mucho alarde — Pero no mentiría si dijera que está es la hierba de mejor calidad que fumaras en tu puta vida. —Terminó con una sonrisa ladeada digna del rubio frente a él.

Noah río mientras volvía a dar otra calada y le pasaba el cigarrillo — Puedo trabajar con eso, y créeme que si toda es así de buena los idiotas del instituto querrán arrancase la cabeza por uno de estos.

—¿Venderás en el instituto? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Le Preguntó atragantándose con el humo por la impresión, era una pésima idea, si lo atrapaban y lo involucraban todo su futuro podría irse a la mierda.

— Alto G tengo todo bajo control ¡Tu tranquilo! Solo déjamelo a mí —Dijo el rubio con confianza mientras él tosía como loco — después de todo ¿Cuando has visto que me atrapen en algo? —Le preguntó mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Jack lo miro con una ceja levantada, si hablara con cualquier otra persona no se sentiría para nada confiado, pero Noah Schnapp era el chico con mayores contactos en el instituto y quizás hasta dentro de toda la ciudad. Si alguien podía mantener el control de algo así era el. Estaba seguro de eso.

—Bien...¿Y como lo harás?

—No necesitas saber los pormenores pero quizás podíamos sacar provecho de que hayan salido tan pocos porros después de todo. — Comentó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— Calidad versus cantidad —Murmuró de repente sintiendo como los efectos de la hierba comenzaban a apoderarse de él, se sentía relajado y confiado, como si de repente todo fuera posible y no solo eso, hasta fácil.

— ¡Exacto alto G! —Comentó el rubio entusiasmado— Esparciré tanto la voz sobre esta increíble nueva mercancía que cuando llegue el momento de venderla le sacaremos hasta el triple de su valor. ¡Me emocionó de solo pensarlo!

—¿Y cuando será eso? —Preguntó contagiándose un poco del entusiasmo del rubio.

—La misma noche que le confesarás tu amor a Ellie Hiyar y la harás tu novia. —Dijo Noah levantándose de su asiento con dramatismo. —Me voy a encargar personalmente de esta situación ya que claramente nadie más lo hará.

Jack lo miro aún desde su asiento con el entrecejo arrugado — ¿De que mierda estás hablando?

—Ya te lo dije G haré que Ellie sea tu novia y de paso al fin pondremos en marcha nuestro negocio — Dijo el rubio colocando sus manos en los hombros del trigueño mientras bajaba su mirada hasta quedar a su altura — Confía en mi, después de todo la Fiesta anual de Gaten es la mejor de todo el año ¡El momento perfecto para nuestro gran golpe! ¡Ya veras!

Y no supo si era por las drogas o algo más pero al verse en los azules entusiastas del rubio algo dentro de él se encendió y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Quizás era cierto, quizás todo sería distinto después de esa noche y si había una pequeña posibilidad de salir de la mejor fiesta del año con la morena colgada de su brazo todo habría valido la pena.

.

.

.

Sadie Sink PoV

.

.

— ¿Crees que Chosen me haya creído? —Le susurro Wyatt de repente bajando el libro que leía y se estiraba un poco sobre la mesa para que lograra escucharlo.

Se encontraban en una de las mesas en el fondo la biblioteca, sentados uno frente al otro revisando en una pila interminable de anuarios antiguos.

— ¿Que? —Le preguntó distraída sin quitar la vista de su anuario.

—¡Chosen! Recién en el pasillo— Volvió a susurrar con impaciencia —¿Crees que se compró lo del trabajo?

— Pues no lo sé... ¿importa? — Le respondió con simplicidad aún sin mirarlo, pero aún así pudo notar como el rubio frente a él se removía inquieto — Enserio Wyatt ¿Que importa? —Le Preguntó levantando su mirada hacia el.

—Bueno, yo no le he dicho a ninguno de ellos lo que hemos estado haciendo —Respondió el de rizos señalando los libros frente a él y también a ella.

Sadie lo miro arrugando el entrecejo —¿Y por qué no? Simplemente les hubieras dicho que me ayudabas con mi reportaje y que es un secreto. Eso he hecho yo con Millie y Noah.

Noto como el rubio se esforzaba por no girar los ojos — Por que mis amigos son unos metomentodos, especialmente el idiota de Finn, Créeme lo mejor es que no se enteren de nada hasta que tengas el reportaje listo.

Sadie lo escudriñó con la mirada unos segundos mientras él fingía que leía, pero ella pudo notar como sus ojos volaban por las hojas sin ver en realidad. Puede que la gente pensara que era una distraída pero si algo sabía era identificar cuando la gente le escondía algo. Uno de sus mejores talentos según Millie.

— Ya suéltalo Wyatt —Le dijo mientras se encontraba con los marrones desentendidos de rubio. — ¿Que es lo que no me estás diciendo?

— No se de que me estás...— Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando la chica se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa.

— Ni lo intentes, puedo ser peor que Finn o si lo prefieres puedo averiguarlo de otras maneras — Termino con una sonrisa inocente.

Esta vez el rubio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos — Rayos Sadie ¿Acaso te crees de la maldita mafia?

Soltó una carcajada bajita mientas volvía a su asiento sin despegar su mirada de él — Tú decides.

— Definitivamente las pelirrojas son...—Suspiro resignado sin terminar su frase bajo la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica frente a él. — ¡Bien! Se supone que debería estar en el auditorio ayudando a Sophia por que...

— Oh cielos — Lo interrumpió mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos — ¿Y en vez de ir con ella viniste aquí conmigo? ¿Por eso temes que Chosen no te haya creído que teníamos un trabajo? ¿Por que ella puede pensar que pasa algo entre nosotros? —Comenzó a preguntar a mil por hora mientras el entrecejo de Wyatt se arrugaba y subía cada vez más.

—¿Por que hiciste eso Wyatt? Ah no ser que...— De repente parecía que algo encajaba y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa — ¡Lo hiciste para sacarle celos! Oh cielos esto es increíble ¿Por que no me has dicho antes que estabas enamorado de Sophi...

— ¡No estoy enamorado de ella! —Exclamó mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa.

—¡Señor Oleff! Haga el favor de hacer silencio o tendré que sacarlo de la biblioteca — Lo regaño la bibliotecaria asomándose por el pasillo.

—¡Perdón! —Exclamó girándose hacia ella antes de volver a disculparse bajando la voz y juntando sus manos frente a él— no volverá a pasar — Susurro antes de volverse ante una sonriente pelirroja.

—Estas todo sonrojado —Se burló mientras el rubio se pasaba una mano por el rostro con exasperación.

—No es por eso... Rayos es por que iban a hacerle una encerrona al idiota de Finn y Brown.

Sadie quien aún lo miraba con una sonrisa apenas si levantó un poco las cejas con cierta sorpresa — Bueno eso no me sorprende, alguien debía hacer algo si no querían que destruyeran esa obra. ¿En serio que estaban pensando? — Río mientras volvía a bajar su vista al los anuarios.

Wyatt aún la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, le sorprendía su actitud después que él se tomara tantas molestias de ocultar lo ocurrido —¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—¿Por que? ¿Que quieres que diga? —Preguntó levantando la vista hacia el rubio —Oh es que acaso ¿Quieres hablar sobre Sophia?

—¡No! —Exclamó rápidamente ante la sonrisa de Sadie, podía sentir como sus mejillas luchaban por retener más sangre que lo habitual pero él hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo. Era bueno en ello, solo debía poner su típica cara de "me importa un carajo el mundo" y debía estar bien. — Basta, no me gusta de esa manera. ¡Es enserio! ademas tiene un pésimo gusto a la hora de editar.

Ahora era ella quien no pudo evitar girar los ojos — Oh, esta bien como tu digas. —Dijo mientras volvía a hojear el libro frente ella — Pero es una lastima si me lo preguntas.

—¿El que?— Pregunto el chico fingiendo volver a concentrarse en su propio libro.

— El que no te guste, por que ella esta coladisima por ti... — Dijo mirándolo de reojo solo para descubrir como el rubio levantaba la vista tan rápidamente y con los ojos tan abiertos que no logro esconder el débil sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh santo cielo Wyatt! ¿Como es que no tengo mi cámara de instantáneas conmigo? hubiera pagado por la adorable expresión que has puesto — Río a la vez que se llevaba ambas manos hacia sus mejillas.

— ¡Maldita sea Sadie! basta, basta de una vez o ¡Juro que me iré y te dejo sola con todo esto!— La amenazo el rubio avergonzado en un intento que la chica parara el aparente ataque de ternura que sufría. Ya no había caso, la pelirroja frente a el lo había engañado y atrapado completamente ¡Mierda!

— ¡Esta bien! no volveré a hablar de ello, ¡Pero es que si solo hubieras visto...¡Ok! Ok lo juro ¡Mira! — Añadió rápidamente al ver como el de rizos hacia el ademan de levantarse de su asiento, se llevo dos dedos hacia los labios y los cerro como si se trataran de una cremallera.

Wyatt solo soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su frente sobre la mesa.

— Oh no seas melodramático ademas yo...— Se interrumpió a si misma ya que el rubio se había incorporado rápidamente con la palma estirada para detenerla.

—Dijiste que no ibas a hablar mas de ello

— Pero...

— No— Volvió a interrumpirla cerrando los ojos y la palma de su mano a un lado de su rostro.

Sadie puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba una sonrisa— Bien como quieras... de todas formas al parecer ya encontré a quien buscábamos.

— Gracias a dios— Suspiro Wyatt con alivio de cambiar el tema mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa para ver el anuario que la pelirroja tenia abierto entre sus manos.— ¿Ellos son los atletas graduados que salen en la fotografía?

—Los mismos — Sonrió mientras sacaba desde su mochila la fotografía que Wyatt había tomado justo antes de terminar el año anterior. Era algo oscura ya que se estaba escondiendo el sol, pero aun así se podía ver claramente como dos chicos se encontraban de espalda hacia la cámara, ambos vestían la chaqueta del equipo de futboll pero era de algún año anterior. Los chicos le entregaban un cuaderno a tres atletas del equipo de futboll de este año, a ellos si podían reconocerlos. No eran ni mas ni menos que Jacob Sartorius y dos de sus amigos regulares.

Claramente sabía que no podrían sacarle nada a Jacob, en cambio si descubrían quienes eran los chicos mayores que aparecían de espaldas quizás podían ir tras ellos. Y lo habían logrado, hojeando en anuarios antiguos hasta reconocer de que año eran esas chaquetas y de quienes eran los números bordados en sus espaldas.

— Pero si ellos se graduaron hace mas de dos años — Comento Wyatt leyendo las notas debajo de la foto del equipo de futboll. — Ross Lynch y Cameron Boyce.

— ¡Por supuesto que los recuerdo! eran muy populares ¿Como pudieron acabar haciendo algo así?— Comento recordando como todas estaban enamoradas de ellos cuando apenas entraron al High school. Sintió como su crush de pequeña se destruía. —Supe que ambos estaban en la universidad de la ciudad ¿Por que usarían esas chaquetas aun?

— Lo mas probable es que sean unos idiotas que nunca han podido superar el instituto— Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros— Seguramente no han podido hacer nada mejor con sus vidas que mantener las tradiciones misóginas de un montón de adolescentes.

Sadie lo miro y volvió a mirar la fotografía, era cierto. Idiotas como ellos eran quienes mantenían esas tradiciones que no hacían mas que degradar a las chicas. Era una cadena de nunca parar si es que ellos no hacían algo al respecto.

— Tenemos que encontrar ese libro Wyatt y una vez lo hagamos vamos a ¡hundir a esos idiotas! — Dijo molesta golpeando la mesa con uno de sus puños.

El rubio sonrió de lado, le hacia gracia la determinación que la pelirroja podía llegar a presentar — Esa es la idea Sadie, pero ¿Como lo haremos? Esos dos van a la universidad.

— Pues se de un evento que ni siquiera los graduados se pierden — Le sonrió Sadie con satisfacción — Las fiestas anuales de Gaten son prácticamente una película sacada de Proyecto X.

—Bien y una vez en la fiesta ¿Que?— Le pregunto el de rizos.

— Oh déjame eso a mi querido Wyatt — Dijo de forma misteriosa mientras miraba con detención los hombros del chico — Quizás necesitemos una chaqueta deportiva extra.

El chico la miro con el entrecejo fruncido — ¿Que estas planeado?

— Te lo contare después, tengo un montón de cosas que planear — Lo evadió alegremente mientras saltaba de su silla y recogía algunas notas de la mesa. De repente paro y lo miro con detenimiento — Tu también deberías planear algo para esa noche Wyatt.

— Bueno... puedo encargarme del transporte y el registro— Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras también se levantaba.

Sadie puso lo ojos en blanco — ¡No hablo de eso! — se acerco un poco mas a el para susurrar algo muy bajito— Hablo sobre de como te le declararas a Sophia.

Wyatt se alejo de ella mirándola con el entrecejo arrugado mientras echaba rápidamente todo lo que podía dentro de su mochila — No se de que hablas.

— Oh vamos — Continuo sujetándolo del brazo de su sweater y jalando de el — Cuando dije que estaba coladisima por ti lo decía enserio, déjame ayudarte ¡vamos!

—¡No Sadie!—Exclamó el chico tratando de quitársela de encima— ¡Ella no está coladisima por mi! ¡Ella solo me ve como un amigo!

—¡Aja! ¡Entonces admites que te gusta! —Exclamó triunfal mientras Wyatt cerraba los ojos derrotando y echaba la cabeza para atrás —¡Lo sabía!

—¡Sink! ¡Oleff! ¡Es suficiente fuera de mi biblioteca! —Los regaló la bibliotecaria volviendo a aparecer por los pasillos —¡Ahora! ¡Si no quieren que los envíe al director!

Y entre los dos recogieron rápidamente los libros que habían quedado repartidos sobre la mesa para luego dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar.

—Está bien Wyatt solo déjamelo a mi —Le susurro justo antes de abrir las puertas de la biblioteca.

El rubio no pudo evitar colocar una expresión de sufrimiento —¿Que rayos hice yo para merecer esto? —Se quejó mientras atravesaban el umbral y la pelirroja a su lado sonreía.

.

.

.

Millie Bobby Brown PoV

.

.

Había un día sagrado en la semana del trió de oro, no era un día fijo tampoco tenían algo especifico que hacer, pero solo faltaba con que alguno de los tres dijera que era "el" día y los demás ya sabían lo que significaba.

No importaba si era día de semana, si tenían una fiesta, si tenían una cita. Todo quedaba aplazado por "El" día, en el cual los tres se juntaban en la casa de cualquiera de ellos, (usualmente en la de Noah ya que era la mas grande y cool) y hacían lo que les venia la gana, ni siquiera tenia por que pasar algo malo, simplemente era una tradición que habían forjado con el paso de los años. Era su lugar seguro, su tiempo para agasajarse, contarse sus semanas o simplemente hacerse compañía.

Y en eso estaban esa noche, había sido un largo y exhausto día para todos por lo que a ninguno les extraño que cuando Millie les texteo que era "el" día, los demás respondieron que estuvieron a punto de mandar el mismo mensaje.

Así que si, los tres se encontraban en el salón de juegos de los Schnapp, frente al gran televisor de 60 pulgadas donde veían una maratón de sus películas 80&90's favoritas. Nada que Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club o Clueless no pudieran solucionar.

Noah se encontraba con un bowl de palomitas en sus piernas mientras comía lentamente sentado en la gruesa alfombra frente a la pantalla, a su lado estaba Millie quien tenia la mirada fija en la tv mientras apoyaba su espalda en las piernas de Sadie, quien estaba sentada en el sofá detrás de ellos, se encontraba trenzando el cabello de la castaña, después de todo se sabia de memoria las lineas y las escenas de Cher Horowitz así que no le hacia falta ni siquiera levantar la vista.

— Si hubiera sido gay en los 90's hubiera sido un Christian totalmente — Dijo Noah de la nada mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca— Sin usar a mis amigas como pantalla claro, pero definitivamente usaría todos sus zapatos.

— Bueno tienes el estilo y el peinado, de seguro Christian estaría orgulloso de ti — Rio Millie mientras se acercaba al rubio para desordenar su cabello — ¡Ay Sadie! ¡Me duele!

— ¡Es tu culpa por moverte tanto!— Se excuso la pelirroja haciendo que la castaña volviera a su lugar— ¡Quédate quieta si no quieres quedar calva!

— Uy pelirroja enojada ¿Una Amber o una Tai? — Se burlo Millie fingiendo pensar.

— Amber— Dijo Sadie como si fuera obvio

— ¡Tai!— Exclamo el rubio a la vez ganándose un golpe de la ojiazul.

— ¡O no! ¡Eso si que no! Esa Tai era un perra malagradecida — Sentencio Sadie haciendo que el rubio se atragantara con sus palomitas.

— ¡Sadie no la insultes! — La regaño Millie riendo.

— ¡Pero es que se lo merece! — Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros — Por mucho que ame la frase "Solo eres una virgen que no sabe conducir"

— Millie creo que habla de ti — Le dijo Noah aparentado confidencialidad para luego estallar de risa junto a la pelirroja quien aprovecho de lanzarle un cojín en el rostro.

— ¡Noah! — Exclamo indignada mientras se unía a la pelea cogiendo el bowl de palomitas y lanzandolas a ambos mientras todos gritaban.

Bien, era cierto. Ella era virgen, así que ya adivinaron cual fue la razón por lo que Jacob la había engañado y dejado. El rubio la había buscado por demasiado tiempo, y cuando por fin la tuvo no pudo soportar el hecho que ella le pidiera mas tiempo aun. Tampoco era como si fuera la gran cosa, es decir no es que hubiera echo algún pacto de castidad o algo así. Tan solo quería que fuera con alguien que fuera capaz de quererla tal y como era, tener un momento agradable y recordarlo por siempre. Pero el futbolista nunca fue muy paciente, tampoco nunca se sintió del todo correcto y a la larga termino engañándola con otra mientras seguía intentado que ella se acostara con el.

Ese maldito idiota, sabia que no debía haber caído, pero nunca antes nadie había luchado tanto por estar con ella, había un montón de chicos que decían que le encantaría salir con ella pero nadie se atrevía a hacerlo en verdad, y los que si lo hacían usualmente eran unos idiotas por lo que prefería ahorrarse los dolores de cabeza y pasar de esos problemas hasta por lo menos la universidad, y tenia que luchar por llegar a ella primero.

— Estoy demasiado cansada para seguir con esto — Dijo mientras se rendía y los tres terminaban de espalda sobre la gruesa alfombra. — Creo que me duelen músculos que no sabia que tenia.

— Eso significa que los ensayos por fin están llegando a algo— Celebro Noah desde su lugar mientras miraba hacia el techo

— Un pajarito me ha dicho que has pasado una interesante tarde encerrada en el auditorio con cierto Froggy con gafas — Le dijo la pelirroja con voz insinuante también con la vista hacia el techo.

Millie solto un bufido molesto, también desde su lugar en la alfombra— ¿Acaso ese pajarito es un friki de rizos, que saca muchas fotos y se apellida Oleff?

— Sabes que nunca revelo mis fuentes... Pero si — Rio la chica. — Me ha contado el detallado plan que Sophia tenia para juntarlos, creo que cada vez me agrada mas Lilis.

—¿Nos contaras de una vez de que se trata ese famoso reportaje? ¿Y por que ese Oleff puede ayudarte y nosotros no? — Dijo desviando deliberadamente el tema, por alguna razón pensar en cualquier cosa que se involucrara con la obra la hacia sentir nerviosa.

— O no nada de eso, Top Secret hasta que lo tenga 100% confirmado ¡Pero apenas lo haga serán los primeros en saberlo! Esto sacudirá todo el instituto y Jaeden tendrá que besar el piso donde camine — Dijo la pelirroja emocionada, Millie no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por su amiga, la conocía demasiado como para saber que esperaría el momento perfecto para soltar sus noticias.— Ademas puede que Wyatt se convierta en mi fuente mas importante de todo el instituto, en serio no se donde se escondía ese chico todo este tiempo.

— Pues con lo perdedores, y por algo nunca nos involucramos con esos tontos— Respondió cruzándose de brazos en su lugar, no sabia como de aquí a un tiempo esos payasos se habían involucrado de lleno es sus vidas. Se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Eh ¿Hola? tu hiciste que nos involucráramos con ellos, por si no lo recuerdas — Se burlo Noah pero antes que pudiera responder mordazmente el rubio desvió inmediatamente el tema de nuevo hacia la pelirroja quien no puedo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada—¿Y que pasa con Caleb? ¿Ya supero lo de tu investigacion o sigue llorando por tu atención?

Como si la hubieran silenciado, la risa de su amiga se apago y aunque no pudiera verla podía imaginar su expresión acongojada en ese preciso instante, era de esperarse después de todo ellos antes nunca discutían y ahora parecía algo habitual entre los dos —Pues algo así, ya arreglamos nuestra gran pelea del otro día pero aun así las cosas están algo tirantes. Al parecer el nunca podrá perdonarme que este priorizando mi futuro por sobre el y no ayuda en nada el verme de aquí para allá con Wyatt.

— Amiga, sabes que adoro a Caleb pero esta comportándose como un tonto— Sentencio con pesar—debería estar feliz por ti, no preocupado de que esto vaya a alejarte de el.

— Solo esta asustado por perderte, siempre creyó que lo seguirías donde fuera — Dijo Noah de modo conciliador — Aunque me sorprende a Caleb siendo así de anticuado.

— ¡Lo se! pero con esa actitud no hace mas que alejarme — Dijo con voz algo molesta.

— ¿Y que harás entonces? — Le pregunto con algo de temor.

—Darle chance para que arregle las cosas — Dijo con un suspiro resignado— O al menos eso es lo que el me pidió.

—Puedo hablar con el si quieres— Se ofreció el rubio

— Sin ofender, te amo pero no eres muy intimidante que digamos Noah— Dijo sin poder contener la risa.

El chico bufo molesto a la vez que lograba sacarle una carcajada a la pelirroja— Bien, te concedo eso pero puedo ser bastante persuasivo si me lo propongo. No creerías la mierda que se meten algunos del equipo de baloncesto, puedo usar eso.

—Basta no vamos a intimidar a nadie, no aun por lo menos — Dijo Sadie de mejor humor lanzadole otro cojín al rubio— Ademas si hubiera querido usar eso lo habría escrito en mi reportaje pero a nadie le importa que un puñado de atletas se meta anabolicos

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por que ustedes dos saben esas cosas —Comento negando con la cabeza aveces era mejor ignorar ciertas cosas—Especialmente tu Noah.

— ¡Me declaro inocente a menos que puedan demostrar lo contrario! — Exclamo el rubio divertido.

— Pues... por ahí oí que estas a punto de comenzar un negocio nuevo — Comenzó Sadie de forma tentativa — Se dice que es el lanzamiento mas esperado desde que salio el Iphone X.

— ¡Cielos! apenas esta tarde mande unos cuantos mensajes — Exclamo Noah sorprendido— ¿Como te has enterado así de rápido?

— No cuestiones mis método y yo no cuestionare los tuyos — Contesto la chica riendo — Solo quiero saber ¿Como lograste convencer a Jack Grazer para que se uniera a ti en esto?

Noah se levanto rápidamente desde la alfombra para mirar a su amiga desde arriba, tenia el entrecejo arrugado con preocupación.—¿La gente piensa eso? ¿Quien te lo ha dicho? ¡He sido muy cuidadoso para que no se sepa de donde proviene!

— ¡Espera un momento!— Lo interrumpió Millie mirándolo aun acostada desde su lugar en la alfombra— Ya habíamos dejado lo del chantaje hacia el Nerd de ciencias ¿Por que sigues con eso?

Noah ladeo un poco la cabeza — Bueno... ¡Por que es un maldito genio! Y ademas cultiva la mejor maldita hierba en toda la ciudad... pero eso no importa. ¡Le prometí que el no se vería implicado en esto! ¡Ni siquiera quería hacerlo en un comienzo! Solo lo hace para ahorrar dinero, si la gente se entera que...

—¡Cielos Noah cálmate un poco!— Lo tranquilizo Sadie deteniendo su verborrea nerviosa— Nadie lo sabe yo solo saque conclusiones, pero solo por que los veo en el salón del diario y escuche algunas cosas de ellos y después escuche algunas cosas de ti y adivine. Pero nadie mas podría hacerlo así que tranquilo ¿Okay?

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio a la vez que volvía a recostarse en la alfombra —Bien, ahora estoy avergonzado, solo me siento algo responsable de él eso es todo. Buen trabajo Nancy Drew.

Sadie rio, pero Millie no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo. De todas las amistades raras que se estaban formado con los perdedores esa era la mas inesperada. Jack Grazer y Noah Schnapp eran completamente diferentes, tanto como el Ying y el Yang pero extrañamente de alguna forma había surgido algo entre ellos, mas que solo negocios al menos estaba segura de eso. Noah jamas se hubiera preocupado así de algún proveedor cualquiera.

— No puedo creer esta fraternidad que se ha estado formando con esos perdedores, Primero Sadie y Jaeden Lieberher con su diario escolar—Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos en el aire— después Sadie y Wyatt Ollef descubriendo en el un cotilla igual de poderoso que ella y ahora Noah y Jack Grazer como socios de un negocio ilícito, enserio chicos ¿Que es lo que pretenden?

—De nuevo Millie, tu fuiste la que provoco todo esto — Le respondió el rubio de forma burlona—No podías esperar que esta guerra siguiera por siempre ¡Me agrada mi nuevo amigo perdedor!

—¡A mi también me agradan mis nuevos perdedores!— Exclamo Sadie riendo— Vamos Mills ¿No dirás que después de todo lo de la obra Sophia y Finn siguen sin agradarte?

—¡Claro que me agrada Sophia! Es trabajadora, determinada y divertida — Exclamo defendiéndose — ¿Pero agradarme a mi ese idiota cara de rana? ¡Jamas!

— ¿Ni siquiera después de pasar encerrados toda la tarde en ese auditorio? — La tentó el rubio con una risa contenida. — Si dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a trabajar eso quiere decir que hubo algún tipo de avance.

— Oh por favor, no fue la gran cosa— Trato de evadirlo y agradeció que no pudieran ver su rostro ya que por alguna maldita razón sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda al recordar la tarde y no quería que vieran ese nerviosismo reflejado en sus expresiones — Simplemente el toco el piano y yo comencé a bailar lo que tenia preparado y ya.

—¡Vamos Millie danos algunos detalles!— La alentó Sadie a su lado — ¿Con cual canción comenzaron? ¡Sabes que me encanta The Beatles!

Millie soltó un suspiro resignado mientras buscaba la forma de poner en palabras simples y rápidas lo que había sido esa tarde para ella. Pero entre mas recordaba menos fácil se le hacia poder resumir aquello, por que esa tarde simplemente había sido...arte.

Todas y cada una de las canciones que Wolfhard había tocado esa tarde le había parecido arte una vez ella pudo bailarlas al compás, por que al moverse acorde sus notas pudo sentir como el chico se entrega en ellas, como nunca antes había sentido en nada ni en nadie, Wolfhard tocaba con alma y eso le provocaba entregar la suya también. Especialmente llegado el momento de "Hold me Tight" cuando ademas le agrego su ronca voz, fue en ese preciso momento cuando ella se sintió perder el poco control que le quedaba. Todo después de eso no era mas que un torbellino difuso entre música y movimiento, un torbellino con la misma fuerza y caos al igual que un desastre natural, pero un hermoso desastre. Como si fueran un mecanismo que espero mucho tiempo para estar completo y que por primera vez funcionaba de manera correcta. Juntos.

Sintió como los vellos de todo su cuerpo se habían accionado, como si les hubiera llegado una descarga eléctrica, y no supo en que momento había cerrado los ojos pero cuando se dio cuenta parpadeo un par de veces confundida al volverlos a abrir, ¿acaso se había quedado dormida?

De repente miro a su lado y lo único que vio fue a Sadie y Noah mirándola desde arriba ambos incorporados en la alfombra mientras intercambiaban miradas completamente atónitas. Un escalofrió general se apodero de todo su cuerpo mientras se incorporaba también con rapidez. No no no no eso no estaba pasando ¡¿Es que acaso había dicho todo eso en voz alta?! ¡NO NO NO!

— No...No se que...— Balbuceo tratando de justificarse pero solo logro que ambos fijaran su vista en ella, Sadie de repente se le acerco por la alfombra tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

— Mills no me digas que...¿Acaso te gusta Fi...

— ¡Oh no! ¡No de ninguna manera!— Exclamo soltándose de su amiga mientras se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a dar vueltas— Solo es algo creativo, ¡Solo me deje llevar por mi pasión al baile! ¡Y a la música en general!

Pero entre mas excusas daba mas grande era la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio y la pelirroja, quienes no podían evitar compartir miradas cómplices divertidas.

— ¡Basta de esa cara de idiotas! ¡Eso que imaginan no esta pasando! ¡Ni tampoco pasara! ¡Primero muerta!— Exclamo enfadada mientras se lanzaba en el sillón detrás de sus amigos con los brazos cruzados.

— Esta bien tranquila— Comenzó Noah mirándola desde abajo mientras colocaba su codo en el sillón y apoyaba su puño sobre su mentón de forma despreocupada — Simplemente analicémoslo ¿Okay?

Le devolvió una mirada insegura con una ceja levantada mientras buscaba ayuda en Sadie, quien solo asintió de manera alentadora.

— Escucha Millie no es completamente descabellado ¿sabes?— Le sonrió su amiga también desde abajo— Ambos son inteligentes, con una gran personalidad y comparten la pasión por la música como ningún otro. Cualquiera diría que se complementan de cierta manera.

— ¡¿De que rayos estas hablando Sadie?!— Exclamo indignada —¡Es el mayor perdedor de toda la escuela!

— Y tu la Queen M del instituto, ¡lo que los convierte en un cliché digno de comedia romántica! — Exclamo Noah riendo— ¿No has visto suficientes como para saber como terminara esto?

Millie rodó los ojos con exasperación —Muy gracioso Noah, pero no gracias. Esto que acaban de ver solo fue una cierta fascinación artística, la tendría con cualquier idiota que supiera tocar el piano, no había pasado solo por que no he conocido a ningún idiota lo medianamente bueno así que... si solo eso ha sido.—Termino auto convenciéndose y hundiéndose mas en el sillón con obstinad. —Es solo por que no he hecho mas que pensar en ese cara de rana todas estas semanas, necesito concentrarme en otra cosa.

Sadie y Noah intercambiaron una ultima mirada cómplice mientras sonreían, ambos conocían demasiado bien a su amiga. Eso era lo máximo que le sacarían ese día y tendrían suerte si en algún momento llegaba a admitir algo más. La castaña tenia tanta fuerza de convicción que podría convencerse de cualquier cosa con tal de no aceptar la verdad, aunque estuviera golpeándole en el rostro, o quizás en este caso, en los oídos.

De repente un zumbido provino desde la mesa de centro donde se encontraban los móviles de todos. Un mensaje nuevo aparecía en el celular de la castaña. Noah se estiro para alcanzarlo y aprovecho de leerlo antes de pasárselo a su amiga quien lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Bien al parecer alguien allá arriba te estaba escuchando— Sonrió de lado mientras observaba la reacion de Millie al desbloquear la pantalla— Distracción activada.

—¿Por que? ¡¿Quien es?!— Pregunto Sadie de forma curiosa mirando alternadamente a rubio y su amiga.

— Romeo Beckham — Respondió con sorpresa mientras elevaba ambas cejas— Escucho que tenemos listo el primer acto de la obra y dice que no puede esperar para comenzar los ensayos.

— ¡No puede ser!— Exclamo Sadie arrebatándole el móvil de las manos para re-leer el mensaje— ¿Que es lo que harás?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es Romeo Beckham! — Exclamo Noah a su lado—Deportista estrella, cuadro de honor, actor principal ademas de estar jodidámente bueno.

—El rey perfecto para un reina— Sonrió mientras se preparaba para escribir una respuesta — ¿Por que nunca lo había pensado?

— ¿Por que odias a los deportistas?— Pregunto Sadie con una ceja levantada— Oh no por favor estaba comenzando a gustarme la idea de tu con Fi...

— Ni una palabra mas de ese perdedor— La interrumpió mientras apretaba enviar y dejaba su celular a un lado — y si vuelves a mencionarlo voy a alegar locura temporal.

Sadie soltó un bufido mientras Noah le lanzaba algunas palomitas que había encontrado tiradas por la alfombra.

Ella también aprovecho de soltar un suspiro al notar como sus amigos comenzaban a reñir por el suelo. Romeo era un buen chico, nunca lo había pensado antes por que el nunca pareció mostrar interés en ella, a diferencia de los demás idiotas del equipo de futboll. Estaría bien darle la oportunidad a alguien nuevo de conocerla, especialmente a alguien que pudiera sacarle a cierto chico de rizos desordenados, gafas y bocaza incontrolable de la cabeza.

.

.

.

—||—

.

.

 _Capítulo 10 arriba!_

 _Tengo la patológica necesidad de explicarlo todo, por eso estos capítulos tan largos jajs_

 _Espero que les esté gustando_ ️  
 _En el próximo capítulo se vienen algunos ensayos más de la obra y la fiesta anual de Gaten! Muchas cosas pasarán allí !_

 _Les mando un abrazo!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Primero que todo esta historia es un Au, con los actores de Stranger Things. No busco ganar nada con esto ni tampoco abusar de su imagen es solo por diversión y solo es ficcion.

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia bordean todos los 18 años._**

Dicho esto espero que disfruten!

.

.

* * *

.

Joe Kerry PoV

.

.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del instituto, no quería correr, debía dar un buen ejemplo pero ganas no le faltaban.

Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona de grandes contactos pero mientras más trabaja mas gente conocía, y aveces solo debía trabajar con la gente correcta. Y justo eso es lo que había pasado mientras colgaba el teléfono con los organizadores de la gala de talentos del Teatro Conorado.

¿Quien diría que ofrecer sus servicios de terapeuta en el centro comunitario iba a dar tantos frutos? Allí conoció a la esposa de uno de los organizadores de ¡La gala más exclusiva del año! Era casi imposible presentarse en ella, solo lo hacían por invitación.

Pero solo bastó unas cuantas sesiones con el diabólico hijo de 8 años del poderoso matrimonio para ganarse a la madre, después de todo nunca nadie habla logrado que su hijo tuviera algún tipo de modales en toda su corta vida.

Después de eso no fue tan difícil hacerles llegar los demos de Finn y Millie. Había demorado un tiempo pero por fin había recibido una respuesta formal de parte de ellos y no podía esperar para dársela a los chicos.

A quienes había mandado a llamar desde sus respectivas clases hacia su oficina, es por eso también que tenía tanta prisa por llegar, por mucho que existiera algún tipo de tregua entre los adolescentes no quería forzar las cosas, y si no llegaba pronto a su oficina temía que estallara la 3 guerra mundial o algo así.

Pero cuando traspaso el umbral de su oficina la escena que había frente a el lo dejo estático en su lugar. Ambos adolescentes se encontraban sentados frente a su escritorio y lo tenían cubierto de papeles y partituras. Tanto Finn como Millie leían y releían las hojas frente a ellos, Millie con un destacador en sus manos marcaba algunas notas aquí y allá para luego dejarlas caer en un montón a su lado y luego coger otra mientras Finn las tomaba y decidía si tomaba en consideración las correcciones que la chica le hacia y arreglaba una que otra partitura.

Joe hizo sonar la puerta al cerrarla, con intención que ambos se percataran de su presencia y justo eso paso, tanto el azabache como la castaña saltaron en sus asientos para girar a verlo.

— Lamento la tardanza chicos — Comenzó rodeando el escritorio para sentarse frente a ellos— Pero veo que aprovechan bien el tiempo...

Millie por alguna razón giro los ojos mientras volvía a bajar su marcador para destacar alguna otra nota, ni siquiera tuvo que girarse a ver al de gafas para saber que se agarraría de ese comentario para decir alguna estupidez.

— ¡Estamos teniendo el momento de nuestras vidas! — Exclamo Finn sacudiendo las hojas de sus manos frente a su rostro— Lamento haber acaparado tu oficina Keery pero la Queen M junto a mi considera que no podíamos perder el tiempo y también que mis canciones no son lo suficientemente buenas por si solas, así que demanda revisarlas antes de los ensayos o se rehúsa a bailar. ¿Que me dices de eso? ¡Pero no me estoy quejando! — Se apresuro a agregar moviendo sus palmas abiertas frente a el excusándose mientras, él lo observaba con una ceja levantada— Que quede eso claro, solo lo comento por si se lo quieres contar al Señor Heaton... Y quiera hacer algo al respecto de como tratan a los artistas en esta obra. — Termino encogiéndose de hombros mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras su nuca.

—Así que a Charlie si lo llamas "Señor Heaton" y a mi solo Keery— Se quejo sintiéndose pasado a llevar.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que escuchaste no es verdad? — Le dijo el chico mientras se revolvía el cabello con exasperación —No se de que te quejas ¡Tu me pediste que no te llamara por tu nombre!

Y el estuvo apunto de rebatirle cuando escucho como la castaña, que seguía marcando notas sobre las hojas como si nada pasara, susurraba algo constante y rápidamente.

— Om Shanti, Shanti, Shanti...

— ¿Om que?— Pregunto confundido mientras la observaba—¿Disculpa Millie no entiendo lo...

—Oh esta bien, es solo el mantra que repite cada vez que esta cabreada para no estrangularme o algo así — Lo interrumpió el azabache con una sonrisa casi orgullosa — Algo de paz mental, le funciona bastante es un buen método ¡Yo también tengo uno!

— ¿Ah si?— pregunto algo sorprendido y luego pregunto con cautela — ¿Cual es?

— Om Chup... Om amela... Om pijaa...

Tuvo que admitir que aunque fuera completamente inapropiado tubo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no reír, a diferencia de a la chica frente a ellos quien no le hizo gracia alguna. Tomo la hoja que tenia entre sus manos y la dejo bruscamente sobre el montón a su lado haciendo sonar fuertemente el escritorio llamando la atención de todos, justo lo que buscaba.

— ¿Podemos parar con esto y saber el por que nos ha llamado de una vez Señor Keery? — Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa en los labios, Joe lo supo por que tenia un pequeño tic asesino en su ojo derecho — Me gustaría terminar rápido con esto e ir a los ensayos de la Obra, ya que con Sophia al rededor es mucho "Mucho" mas fácil sobrellevar a este seudo comediante aquí a mi lado.

— Pues me alegra que lo menciones Millie— Se apresuro a decir al ver como Finn se erguía en su asiento llevándose una mano al pecho ofendido y apunto de contra-atacar, pero él no seria el culpable de acabar con la tregua entre esos dos — Los he llamado aquí por que me han llegado grandiosas noticias de parte del Teatro Conorado.

Y eso fue suficiente para que ambos chicos frente a el dejaran toda diferencia de lado y le tomaran total atención con los ojos abiertos de ilusión. El sonrió afablemente al notar su interés.

—Oh rayos, Oh rayos, Oh rayos...— Comenzó a hiperventilar el de gafas.

— ¿Que es? ¿Me aceptaron no es verdad? — Preguntaba la castaña emocionada —¡Sabia que que los señores organizadores tendrían buen gusto y me eligieran para participar!

Finn se giro un segundo para observarla con el entrecejo fruncido pero sacudió su cabeza para dejarlo pasar y se concentraba en el joven frente a él —¡¿Bueno y que mierda esperas?! ¡Dinos de una puta vez!

Joe rodó lo ojos sonriendo — Bien tranquilos, ¡han decidido invitarlos a ambos! sera durante un Brunch el mediodía del Sábado en los salones del Teatro.

Ambos adolescente saltaron de sus asientos emocionados, Joe vio como celebraban y reían en su lugar para luego girar uno frente a el otro, apenas cruzaron una breve mirada antes de fundirse en un abrazo casi espontaneo.

Los miro a ambos con una sonrisa y las cejas levantadas, nunca creyó que este experimento de juntarles acabaría tan bien...Eh ¿Tal vez demasiado bien?. El abrazo seguía y entre mas pasaban los segundos sus alzadas cejas se juntaban cada vez mas, ¡Es que de alguna manera parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido! y de repente lo volvió a sentir, esa ambiente cargado de electricidad que había sentido la ultima vez que ambos estuvieron en esa oficina, pero esta vez era mucho mas palpable. Por un segundo creyó que si se atrevía a mover cualquier cosa de ese lugar podría desencadenar una descarga de corriente eléctrica.

Fingió toser levemente y funciono tal y como el había pensado, Logro que ambos adolescentes se percataran de donde se encontraban, lo que sucedió después fue que se soltaron tan rápidamente que tuvieron que dar unos pasos atrás para mantener el equilibrio mientras posaban su mirada lo mas alejado posible del uno del otro de forma nerviosa.

— ¡E-Eso es increíble señor Keery!...Bueno yo tengo que ir a calentar antes del ensayo, el cual esta por comenzar así que...— Dijo la castaña de forma atropellada mientras recogía sus cosas con rapidez— Luego pasare para saber los detalles...Muchas gracias ¡Es usted el mejor!— Se despidió mientras salia por la puerta de forma apresurada.

Joe la siguió con la mirada de forma curiosa mientras notaba como el chico de pie frente a él hacia lo mismo, incluso cuando ya no había rastro de la chica por el pasillo.

—¿Acaso tu no tienes ensayos de la obra también? — Le pregunto a Finn tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír, estaba seguro que lo que acababa de pasar allí, no era algo de lo que el de gafas quisiera hablar en ese momento. Era un cabezota después de todo, iba a necesitar un poco de tiempo.

El chico soltó un suspiro a la vez que quitaba su vista del pasillo y se giraba hacia él mientras asentía.

— ¿Y bien acaso olvidaste como usar las piernas?— Lo tentó sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

— Aveces olvido hasta como usar la cabeza— sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas del escritorio — Y quita esa puta sonrisa de tu cara Kerry, Se lo que estás pensado y ¡No va a pasar! — Agrego mientras se perdía por el mismo pasillo donde Millie lo había hecho minutos atrás. — ¡Y Gracias por la gala!

— ¡No se de que hablas! ¡Y de nada! — Grito para que pudiera oírlo mientras se recostaba en el respaldar de su silla con satisfacción, si esto pasaba iba asumir todo el crédito para él ¡Apenas un par de semanas e iba a cambiar toda la maldita jerarquía social de ese lugar! no podía esperar para contárselo a Charlie y Natalia también quizás a Nick, tal vez debería empezar unas pequeñas apuestas...

.

.

.

Millie Bobby Brown Pov

.

.

Quizás se había golpeado en la cabeza, si eso debía ser. Quizás estaba sufriendo pequeños derrames cerebrales los cuales le impedían pensar con claridad, si no no se explicaba lo que había sucedido en esa oficina.

De repente estaba saltando contenta en su lugar y después estaba en lo brazos de Wolfhard y no tan solo eso, ella se había aferrado a su pecho como si fuera su estúpida almohada favorita y cuando lo hizo simplemente se desconecto.

Ella no era un persona de abrazos, Sadie si, Noah también pero no ella. Ella era de palmadas torpes en la espalda, siempre pensaba demasiado ¿Donde debía poner sus manos? ¿Cuanto se supone que deberían durar? ¿Debería entrelazar sus dedos? Nunca se había sentido cómoda con el contacto físico innecesario, era algo idiota pero simplemente ella no era ese tipo de persona, "De piel" como se decía.

Es por eso que cuando escucho la débil tos de Joe Keery a lo lejos y mientras sentía que salia a flote desde un lugar confortable y apetecible, después mas tarde se preguntaría que rayos había sido eso y por que se había sentido tan bien en contacto con el de gafas. Mas tarde decía por que en ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo fue consciente de su mejilla en el pecho del chico, y de como mientras volvían a la realidad el corazón del de rulos se disparaba latiendo a mil por hora retumbando sobre su oído, al igual que el de ella.

Eso la trajo a la realidad, de repente era como si el simple rose entre ellos les produjera urticaria y no tardaron en soltarse lo mas rápido que pudieron, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No se sentía para nada orgullosa de esa patética salida que había hecho, pero como nunca no pudo pensar en nada bueno (o malo) que decir, solo pensaba en alejarse lo mas rápido de ese lugar. Se sentía abrumada, de aquí a un tiempo era como si el idiota de Wolfhard se le hubiera metido en la cabeza como una astilla en el dedo, molestándola y confundiendola por igual.

No podía permitir que eso siguiera pasando, no sabia lo que era pero lo que si sabia es que debía cortarlo de raíz.

— ¿Millie? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Sacudió su cabeza levemente mientras ponía atención a la pelirroja que se le acercaba con una expresión preocupada. — Parecías no poder escucharme.

—¡Si! ¡Perdón! Perdón, solo me distraje un momento — añadió rápidamente tranquilizándola.

Se encontraban en pleno ensayo de la obra, se había pasado dos horas enseñándoles a los actores las apenas primeras dos canciones del musical, y este era el primer intento en que lo hacían ellos solos y se lo había perdido por estar divagando con ese cara de rana. Quien (para pesar de ella) se encontraba tras del piano al otro lado del auditorio tocando y cantando cada nota a la par que ella se movía. Así no era fácil sacárselo de la cabeza, mucho menos si sentía su mirada en ella a cada paso que daba.

—Oh vamos Brown, intentamos trabajar por aquí— Se quejo Iris Apatow cruzándose de brazos. Suspiro de forma impaciente mientras decidía no prestarle atención y concentrarse en la pelirroja.

— Esta bien pero te necesito atenta por favor — Le pidió Sophia a la vez que se giraba para ver a los actores — ¡Bien chicos desde la segunda escena! ¡Por favor a sus posiciones!

Millie soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de concentrarse, debía de dejar de comportarse como una tonta.

— ¿Entonces no viste como lo hice? — Escucho a su lado a la vez que ella se giraba para enfrentarlo, Romeo Beckham se encontraba frente a ella regalandole una bonita sonrisa mientras elevaba una ceja esperando su respuesta, casi había olvidado por completo que el chico había estado mensajeandole y se sintió casi idiota por olvidarlo ¡Tenia la distracción perfecta delante de ella!

Después de todo la primera escena se trataba de una baile en paralelo de Lucy(Iris) en Usa con su novio y Jude(Romeo) en Inglaterra con su novia. En la segunda escena Jude y Lucy le cantan una canción de despedida a sus respectivos novios ya que Jude se va a américa y el novio de Lucy al ejercito. Ella interpretaría el pequeño papel de la novia de Jude, por consiguiente la ficticia novia de Romeo. ¡Como había olvidado algo así!

—Estoy segura que no podría perderme eso dos veces— Le sonrió de forma coqueta — Vamos a ver si eres rápido aprendiendo Beckham.

—¿Beckam? Oh vamos creo que podemos tomarnos la libertad de llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿No lo crees Millie? Después de todo seremos novios durante estas dos escenas.— Le sonrió mientras ambos iban a tomar posición en el escenario.

— Si tu lo dices Romeo — Le sonrió por ultima vez antes de dirigir su mirada al Froggy Face para darle la señal de inicio, al hacerlo no pudo evitar notar como el chico la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y fue justo el momento preciso en que decidió la movida perfecta para ir desasiéndose de el.

—Sophia antes de volver a comenzar, creo que es hora de que los actores interpreten sus canciones— Le recomendó a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la primera fila del auditorio a un lado de Jaeden — Ya casi se aprenden la coreografía, podemos ahorrar tiempo si comienzan con el canto a la vez— Y también podría sacarse la molesta voz de Wolfhard de la cabeza cada vez que bailaba.

— Apenas saben darse las volteretas sin caerse ¿ Y quieres que canten las canciones en el primer ensayo?— Se quejo el de gafas desde su lugar ganándose mas de una mala mirada desde los chicos sobre el escenario. Ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Sophia en cambio parecía meditarlo con la cabeza ladeada — Me parece una buena idea, Probemos como resulta — Sonrió satisfecha mientras oía como el azabache bufaba detrás del piano— ¿Todos listos? ¡Ya!

 _"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, Tomorrow I'll miss you, Remember I'll always be true "_

Tanto como Romeo como Iris comenzaron a cantar a la vez mientras ambos se movían por el escenario con sus respectivas parejas. Lo hacían sorprendentemente bien, se notaba que habían ensayado por su parte.

También le sorprendía lo confiado que era Romeo, apenas comenzaron había agarrado su cintura con habilidad y no le quitaba los ojos de los suyos mientras cantaba con una limpia y afinada voz "All my loving" de The Beatles.

 _"And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, And I'll send all my loving to you "_

Su pecho comenzó a palpitar emocionado, al parecer había encontrado un diamante en bruto ¿Por que nunca antes se había percatado de el? El chico era bueno, tanto que parecía él llevarla a ella a través del escenario.

 _"I'll pretend that I'm kissing, The lips I am missing, And hope that my dreams will come true"_

El chico la inclino hacia atrás y acaricio sus labios apenas rozándolos con su dedo pulgar para luego a traerla hacia el y hacerla girar.

 _"And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, And I'll send all my loving to you"_

Y eso era todo luego de esa estrofa ella salia del escenario y el seguía cantando y bailando con los tripulantes de un barco que se dirigía camino a América.

No iba a mentir si dijera que el chico no le parecía malditamente apuesto, sobretodo le atraía que supiera llevarla tan bien, lo hacia ver fácil. Esta bien quizás solo buscaba una excusa para prenderse del rubio pero ¿Por que no?

—¡Eso salio increíble para ser el primer ensayo! — Les aplaudió Sophia mientras la escena terminaba y todos se veían visiblemente satisfechos — ¡Tómense un descanso antes de volver! ¡Empezaremos del Principio!

Y por primera vez en el día se sentía tranquila y confiada. Quizás las cosas podrían salir como ella quería después de todo, Solo debía repasar las coreografías una ultima vez para afinar detalles y estaba segura el primer cuadro de la obra quedaría terminado.

Por lo que se dirigió tras el escenario para buscar entre sus cosas algunas notas que había hecho, sin percatarse que detrás de ella venia cierto azabache pasando inadvertido.

—Esta bien Brownie se que estas loca por mi y no puedes evitar saltarme encima cuando puedes pero enserio ¿Puedes dejar de joderme la maldita obra por favor?

Se dio vuelta tan rápido y con tanta indignación en su rostro que el chico frente a ella no pudo evitar que su sonrisa socarrona vacilara por un segundo.

—¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza Wolfhard? ¡Claramente el que salto sobre mi fuiste tu! pero esta bien, lo entiendo ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tenias una chica así de cerca? Entiendo que la desesperación te haga hacer tonterías.

— Oh ¿enserio quieres ir por ese lado? Me tienes que estar jodiendo — Le dijo el chico sonriendo de lado — ¿Cuando la ultima vez te sonrojaste con la palabra Virge...

— ¡No seas un completo desagradable de mierda y déjame en paz! — Le interrumpió claramente molesta.

—Oh palabra sucias en los labios de la dulce Queem M Sexy...— Siguió incordiandola sonriendo de forma triunfadora, claramente disfrutaba sacarla de quicio.

Solo se limito a soltar un suspiro cansado— Enserio Wolfhard estamos en una tregua ¿Lo olvidas? No me provoques.

— Bien entonces no te metas con mi música mas de lo que ya has hecho— Se quejo cediendo— ¿Sabes lo aburrido que sera tocar mientras veo a esos idiotas cantar como pajarracos?

Ella rodó los ojos — ¡Pues entonces has tu trabajo y enséñale la música a la estúpida banda escolar! así te puedes largar de una vez por todas.

—Oh eso te encantaría ¿No es verdad? — La encaro entrecerrando los ojos — Así no habría nadie para bajarte de tu preciada nube y todos besarían el piso donde caminas, especialmente el puto ese de Beck-Ham-on.

— ¿Hamon? ¿De que...— Pero algo le hizo click a la castaña, bien si el no hacia mas que incordiarla con preguntas incomodas, Ella podía hacer lo mismo. —Oh ya entiendo, tranquilo Froggy se que el verde es el favorito de las ranas pero créeme que no se ve tan bien en ti.

—De que mierda...— Comenzó a decir arrugando el entrecejo.

— Esta bien... sentir celos es normal después de todo estamos hablando de Romeo Beckham — Le sonrió de forma condescendiente — Deportista estrella, popular, apuesto y al parecer mejor cantante que tu.

— Ja! Me tienes que estar jodiendo...— Soltó junto a una falsa risa mientras se alejaba de ella.

—¿ Amenazado Little Froggy? Yo que tu no lo se...— Se llevo el indice al mentón fingiendo pensar mientras cubría el espacio entre los dos— Dejaría de fastidiar y regresaría del pantano de donde salí.

—Se que te encantaría ¿Pero adivina que Brownie?— La fastidio desafiante encarándola.— Eso no va a pasar.

— No-me-digas-Brownie — Dijo lentamente conteniendo el fastidio en cada palabra mientras se acercaba a su rostro de forma desafiante.

— En cambio tu puedes llamarme Froggy — Dijo sonriéndole de lado sin alejarse — Lo haces sonar jodidamente sexy...

Y volvió a pasar, apenas los miel de ella se encontraron con los chocolates de él la intensidad de sus miradas provoco en el ambiente un cambio súbito, como si se encontraran suspendidos, electrificados y el tiempo volvió a desaparecer y la gravedad también, de repente sentía que la única fuerza de atracción en ese lugar eran los pequeños rulos que enmarcaban la mirada del chico frente a ella y sintió la imperante necesidad de tocarlos y quizás estaba a punto de hacerlo, quizás estaba apunto de cometer una locura...

—¡Hey ustedes! Sophia no para de buscarlos ¿Podemos reanudar el ensayo de una vez? ¿O nos tendrán aquí toda la bendita tarde?— Dijo la voz de cierta rubia llegando desde el escenario, rompiendo así el pequeño universo que habían creado.

—Claro solo vine a buscar mis notas— Dijo descolocada mente mientras se dirigía a su mochila y sacaba un par de hojas, su corazón latía a mil por hora pero luchaba con todo su ser el controlarlos. Iris no pudo evitar mirarlos a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—I..Ire a repasar la partituras — Dijo Wolfhard de forma atropellada, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras salia de allí con rapidez.

— Al parecer que cuando dijiste que la Guerra con Wolfhard había terminado hablabas enserio— Le dijo la chica arrastrando un poco la palabras con insinuación. Sintió un mini ataque de pánico.

— Al contrario. Solo decidí tomar una nueva estrategia, esta guerra no hace mas que comenzar. — Dijo guiñándole un ojo a una satisfecha rubia mientras se dirigía al escenario. Solo esperaba que Apatow le creyera, la verdad es que ya no sabia que creer. Quizás la única guerra que había comenzado era dentro de su cabeza y no tenia idea de cual iba a ganar.

.

.

.

Finn Wolfhard PoV

.

.

Jodido baboso de mierda ¡JODIDO BABOSO DE MIERDA! ¿Es que acaso sus malditas hormonas iban a insistir con arruinarle la vida? Por que se negaba a creer otra explicación del por que no podía dejar de tener esos momentos con la castaña.

Desde que la vio bailar esa tarde encerrados en el auditorio que no podía sacársela de la cabeza, una cosa había sido el arrebato en la oficina de Joe, estaba demasiado emocionado por las noticias y simplemente lo hizo, la rodeo con sus brazos sintiéndose completamente feliz. La castaña le llagaba justo al borde de su mentón, solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para que el agradable aroma de su cabello lo aturdiera por completo. Eso es lo que había echo que se quedara como un completo imbécil allí de pie sujetándola con el corazón en la mano.

¿Pero lo que acaba de ocurrir tras el escenario? No esa mierda era del diablo, tenia que serlo. No sabia que había pasado pero se sintió sumergido un lugar donde nunca había estado. Por primera vez en la vida su bocaza no se había apoderado de el, al contrario se había quedado absolutamente con nada que decir.

Y no tan solo eso, si no también con nada que hacer. No puedo siquiera pensar en moverse de su lugar, lo único que quería, lo único que vivía por hacer en esos momentos era el mirar el par de ojos miel de la castaña, contar sus pestañas y perderse en esa inmensa intensidad.

Ahora con la cabeza fría pensaba que era un estúpido de mierda, debió haberla besado. Aunque eso hubiera significado morir en el intento. Nunca en su vida volvería a tener otra oportunidad así. No ahora que la chica se había negado a seguir practicando a solas con el, no ahora que había demandando que todas las canciones fueran cantadas por los actores y que había exigido que Sophia les supervisara cada nuevo ensayo de los actos de faltaban.

No ahora que después de su "encuentro" había decidido pegarse al puto de Beckham como una maldita lapa, lanzándole miradas coquetas, dedicándole sonrisas y siendo malditamente encantadora. Pero todo eso era mentira, el lo sabia. Ella no era así, ella era una maldita rompe huevos no la señorita risitas, solo estaba disfrutando de romperle las malditas pelotas.

Soltó un suspiro resignado ¿Ah quien quería engañar? Ella era la maldita reina de toda la escuela. ¿Como podía creer que en verdad lo hacia para romperle las pelotas específicamente a el? Lo único que quería la chica era acabarlo para que dejara de ser una amenaza para Juillard. Para absolutamente nada mas y si por algún segundo se atrevió a pensar lo contrario era por que era un puto ingenuo baboso. Un maldito perdedor que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a cierta castaña por mucho que supiera fuera una terrible idea.

Un baboso mas a la larga lista de la inalcanzable reina de hielo Brown. Patético.

Se sentía tan impotente que dejo de tocar el piano frente a el, y en su frustración tomo el montón de partituras en las que estaba trabajando y las arrojos al aire detrás de sus hombros.

— ¡Hey! Bájale a tu estrés Finn — Le dijo Chosen desde el costado del escenario donde se encontraba arreglando un par de luces. El ensayo ya había terminado y solo se encontraban los perdedores allí, Sophia y Jaeden revisaban el guion de las siguientes escenas mientras Jack instalaba un par de instrumentos que usaría la banda escolar cuando comenzaran a ensayar para el musical y Wyatt... bueno el había tenido que trabajar con cierta pelirroja, otra vez.

— ¡Es basura! y merece estar en el maldito suelo — Dramatizo golpeando su frente con las teclas de piano provocando un horrible sonido y quedándose así por unos segundos.

— Oh vamos Finn, todos sabemos que necesitas un poco de aprobación contante. — Comenzó Sophia rodando lo ojos— Pero no esta vez, el ensayo salio genial ¡Todos están satisfechos!

— Voy a ignorar el hecho que eso sonó como una maldita aprobación— Dijo aun sin subir la cabeza.

— ¿Y cuando dejaremos de ignorar el hecho que estuviste todo el maldito ensayo acechando a Millie Bobby Brown con la mirada? — Lo incordio Sophia haciendo que se incorporara de inmediato, a la vez que tanto Jack como Chosen abrían los ojos como platos.

—¡Ooh amigo no querrás meterte ahí!— Exclamo el moreno riendo.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de sindrome de Estocolmo o que mierda Finn?— Le dijo Jack mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

— B-bueno es por que esta jodidamente buena — Comenzó encogiéndose de hombros mientras trataba de quitarle importancia, no iba a admitir ni mierda — Todos dentro de este maldito auditorio se le han quedado viendo.

— Quizás la p-primera media hora si, mientras les enseñaba la c-coreografía a todos— Concordó Jaeden asintiendo con la cabeza levemente — Pero no las malditas 3 h-horas que duro el ensayo — Termino sonriendo con satisfacción.

— Y eso que aun no hablamos de las miradas asesinas que le dirigías a Beckham cada vez que bailaba con Millie— Agrego Sophia cruzando una mirada divertida con Jaeden, al parecer se la habían pasado en grande a costa de el durante todo el ensayo.

— Par de mierdas ¿No se supone que deberían estar mirando el jodido ensayo y no a mi? — Dijo ignorando olímpicamente las indirectas hacia el.

—Oh mierda Finn ¿es enserio?— Le pregunto Jack desde su lugar— ¿Millie Bobby Brown? Ella es...

— ¿La mayor rompe huevos de todo el instituto? — Lo interrumpió antes que el trigueño terminara— ¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Que he olvidado como nos torturo por días? ¿Que quiere arruinarme el maldito futuro? Mierda ¡Claro que lo se! —Exclamo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras explotaba ¿a quien engañaba? nunca iba a poder esconderles nada a ese grupo de idiotas. — ¿Que tan psicologicamente inestable tengo que estar para que me este pasando esta mierda?

— Tendrías que estar completamente j-jodido — Le dijo Jaeden sonriendo ante al avergonzado Finn— Pero oye no te culpo, e-esa chica definitivamente es algo.

— Ademas no es tan mala como parece — Agrego Sophia encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía divertida — Es agradable cuando se lo propone.

— ¿Estamos hablando enserio? — Pregunto Jack elevando las cejas — Soy el único que piensa que es una maldita misión suicida ¡Esa chica puede destruirte en dos segundos!

— ¿Acaso crees que no podría yo destruirla a ella? — Se defendió despreocupado pero al ver las expresiones indecisas de todos sus amigos se levanto indignado. — Oh vamos mierda que maldita poca fe me tienen.

— Es la reina de todo el maldito instituto Finn— Le recordó Chosen encogiéndose de hombros— y nosotros bueno...

— Unos malditos perdedores lo se— Suspiro resignado completando la frase del moreno— Miren solo la encuentro jodidamente buena ¿Ok? No es que me quiera casar con la maldita chica, se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad allí.

— Que bueno estemos de acuerdo en algo — Agrego Jack sacándole una risa a todos.

—¡Que hijo de puta!— Exclamo tomando sus hojas del suelo para lanzarlas al rostro del trigueño— Esta bien, Esta bien lo merezco por ser un jodido baboso de mierda, que bueno no esta Wyatt aquí, ese maldito no me lo dejaría pasar así de fácil.

— ¿Y q-quien dice que nosotros si? — Agrego Jaeden riendo ganándose una lluvia de partituras sobre su cabeza también.

—Tranquilo ahí Jae no me hagas comenzar con cierta pelirroja

—¿Hablas de mi?—Pregunto Sophia arrugando el entrecejo confundida

— ¡Por supuesto que no Dios! — dijo haciendo una mueca de asco— Eso seria incesto, mierda. Ya se por que me entiendes Jae al parecer también te atrae la realeza de por aquí.

—¿Sadie? — Pregunto el chico levantado ambas cejas — ¿De d-donde mierda sacas eso?

—¿Es eso cierto?— Pregunto Sophia con una gran sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos mientras el castaño negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Y no te molesta que Wyatt se la pase con ella? — Le pregunto Chosen con una sonrisa de lado al incordiarlo.

Sophia soltó un bufido — A Wyatt no le gusta Sink.

— Wow ¿y eso como lo sabes Lilis?— Intervino cuestionándola mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados — ¿Acaso eso seria un problema para ti?

— P-por supuesto que no...— Respondió con dificultad haciéndose la desentendida — Pero si así fuera ¡Seria un problema para Jaeden por que a él le gusta Sadie! —Exclamo a la defensiva seguido de las protestas del castaño, mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

No era un secreto para los perdedores que Sophia Lilis y Wyatt Oleff eran los típicos amigos que todo el mundo sabia que terminarían juntos pero que eran demasiado cobardes para admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro. De esos mejores amigos que se pasaban los días discutiendo/coqueteando por cosas frikis que solo ellos dos entendían mientras lo demás solo lo dejaban pasar, después de todo eran de esas cosas que estaban destinadas a ser en algún momento de la vida.

—¿Saben que ella tiene n-novio verdad?— Argumento Jaeden después de un rato para ver si así detenía las bromas de sus amigos. — Así como...desde s-siempre.

— Bueno según Schnappchat han tenido un montón de problemas desde que se unió al diario escolar— Comento Jack riendo— Puede ser que McLaughlin te odie...

De repente cuando sus risas resonaron solas en el auditorio, levanto la vista de sus instrumentos para ver a sus amigos que lo miraban con el entrecejo fruncido y Jack se dio cuenta muy tarde que la había cagado.

—¿Que es esa mierda de Schnappchat?— Le pregunto Finn sin aflojar su expresión.

Jack se mordió el labio, por un momento pensó que quizás era por fin la oportunidad de decirles la verdad, pero verlos a todos allí con el entrecejo fruncido lo acobardo un poco. De todas maneras debía darles una explicación, quizás podía comenzar con atisbo de la verdad en vez de la verdad absoluta, y esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente comprensibles con eso.

— Pues ya saben que trabajo con el y Brown para biología— Comenzó como si no fuera gran cosas — Y ya saben, nosotros solo...

— ¿Se hicieron amigos? — Dijo el moreno arqueando una ceja.

— No yo no diría amigos— Dijo mientras se reía con nerviosismo—pero si algo así como...colegas de negocios.

— ¿Que tipo de negocios?— Le pregunto Sophia.

— Bueno es algo así como...

— ¡Solo suéltalo de una vez mierda!— Exclamo con impaciencia harto de los rodeos del trigueño.

— ¡Bien! Ok rayos — Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello— Me equipo el cobertizo para cultivar el triple de lo que hacia a cambio de darle un poco para vender.

— ¡Que! — Exclamaron todos a la vez.

— ¿Te jodiste la maldita cabeza?— Le pregunto dirigiéndose hacia el.

— No esta mal del todo— Repuso encogiéndose de hombros— Nadie sabe que soy el proveedor, ademas ahora tengo todo el equipo que necesito para mi investigación y si todo sale bien podre presentarla para postular a alguna beca antes que termine el año.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo luego de eso.

— Bueno si lo pones así...— Comenzó Sophia — no suena como un mal intercambio.

— Si tanto necesitabas ayuda con el equipo ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste y ya?—Le pregunto sin estar muy seguro de sus negocios.

— Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus problemas— Argumento Jack encogiéndose de hombros, pero Finn tuvo la impresión que el chico le rehuía la mirada— Solo se me presento la oportunidad y la aproveche.

— Bueno si hay alguien que s-sabe lo que hace es Noah Schnapp— Dijo Jaeden ladeando la cabeza un poco— ¿Pero tu confías en el Jack? es importante por si algo malo pasa.

Jack soltó un suspiro — Eso creo, supongo que lo descubriremos este viernes.

— ¿Este viernes? — Pregunto Chosen— ¿Hablas de la fiesta de Gaten Matarazzo?

— Lanzaremos nuestra mercancía en la fiesta— Dijo mientras mostraba los dientes con una falsa sonrisa de emoción y levantaba los pulgares.

— Pues supongo que tenemos planes para este viernes— Comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa real.

— ¿Ustedes que?— Pregunto Jack abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¿Crees que te dejaremos solo con esos pijos de mierda?— Le respondió el de gafas como si fuera obvio

— Moría por ir de todos modos — Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

— Claro que iremos a r-respaldarte Jack — Le sonrió Jaeden — Como siempre.

Y a pesar que el trigueño les regalo una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento Finn no pudo evitar pensar que no sabían toda la verdad, tuvo el mal presentimiento que esto apestaba al sello real de Millie Bobby Brown.

Y mientras pensaba en eso se le revolvía el estomago ¿Como era posible que esa terrible chica lo anduviera trayendo como una maldita fabrica de hormonas? Brown era un problema y mientras antes se la sacara de la cabeza seria mejor. O al menos eso era lo que el creía...

.

.

.

—||—

.

.

 _Capítulo 11 arriba!_

 _En el próximo capítulo se viene la fiesta! Al final me salió muy largo por que pasarán demasiadas cosas así que estará divida en dos capítulos!_

 _Espero que lo esperen con ansias tanto como yo! Y también espero que les haya gustado este capítulo_ ️

 _Estoy muy emocionada y quiero agradecer por todos sus lecturas. Espero que sigan votando y si gustan dejarme algún mensajito._

 _Besos a todes_ ️


End file.
